Deer
by Novirp13
Summary: Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough/ Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him/ "I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"/ And then this?/ Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…/VERY FAST PACE. Drabble format/ EXPLICIT VIOLENCE IN CHAP 22/ Cover by Claire Dimlight
1. Chapter 1

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some high-ranking villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand to those a-holes. Just by glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail and ran.

This second chance at life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

**.**

**(A/N): **If you came here from my tumblr, you know this is a crossover story. You can check it if you want the spoiler. I mean…it's easy to guess from the summary alone IMO lolol.

Here's the link: novirp13. tumblr post/ 189014088124/ aizawa- thought- discovering- their- nameless

Izuku's current age: 4-10 years old

**Beta'd by Unfaitful_Fangirl and SafirePhoenix. **Thank you so much~

.

.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku is a weird kid, people said.

And Bakugo Katsuki agreed with that notion wholeheartedly.

It was clear from the very beginning. For a five-year-old, he was too silent. Gaze too sharp. Speech too eloquent. He moved like a seasoned martial artist, or a warrior—one or the other. He didn't indulge in playing Heroes and Villains like most children usually did, preferring to sleep under the trees during recess or to watch the clouds drift by. While the rest played with blocks or drew silly pictures, Izuku sat in a corner and read a book with difficult words. As the teacher showed his classmates how to multiply single digits, Izuku solved arithmetic questions even a college student would have difficulty with. As opposed to playing "Guess what?" and describing people or objects, Izuku analyzed both hero and civilian quirks to their core; how to strengthen their abilities or make up for any weaknesses.

Katsuki couldn't blame anyone for thinking that Izuku had some sort of intelligence quirk. With his mature nature and how easily he absorbed any knowledge like a sponge, it seemed like the obvious conclusion.

But then Izuku was diagnosed as Quirkless, and any interest the boy had received began to wither and fade into blunt dismissal.

It was almost like everyone forgot about his intelligence. Forgot that he could outwit any adult with ease or pick apart a pro hero at a glance. Because, in this society, 'Quirkless' seemed to equal 'useless.'

In the early days, Katsuki believed in this consensus too, ready to join the other boys in some 'fun' with the harmless weirdo. But then he saw how easily Izuku put them down. From casually laying in the soft, green grass, to standing upright with his fists raised. One second he was still, and the next, Fatty-With-Red-Wings (Katsuki didn't care to remember the other boy's name) was sobbing on the ground, blood pouring from his broken nose. Izuku had dodged that one pitiful attack and smoothly kicked Fatty's legs out from under him, causing his would-be bully to crash face-first into the unforgiving ground.

Katsuki didn't want to admit that he gasped in awe at the green-haired boy's action, but gasped in awe he did.

Clearly, when the adults said that Quirkless people were _fragile_ and _need__ed __to be protected_, they had no idea what they were talking about.

Katsuki may not have bullied Izuku like the other kids, but he did ask _(read: demanded)_ that Izuku teach him how to fight. After all, a hero had to beat up the villains. And Katsuki wanted to be a hero (_the best hero_), even if the greenette himself didn't want to.

_Too troublesome__, _he said_. __It's n__ot worth __my__ time__,_ he said.

_"__Besides,__ a hero's main __duty__ is not fighting villain__s,__ but saving others,"_ Izuku added, after he curb-stomped Katsuki into the ground for the millionth time. Izuku didn't even need any fancy equipment to neutralize his quirk. Just a water hose and _bam__!_ no sweat to use for his explosions.

_"__A__ failure like me, I can't handle the responsibility anymore."_

Katsuki didn't understand. The nerd had a bright future! Izuku already helped his father with work–not creating support items with his own hands, but just bouncing ideas off each other via telephone. I-Island was aware of his existence, already reaching out with a job offer after he graduated Junior High. Not just in the support department like his father was, his analysis skills were in high demand by other technicians to improve their gadgets. No, Izuku would be a quirk research specialist with a huge salary. Obviously, he had everything in the bag.

So, why would Izuku say that?

_(Why __did__ he think he__ was__ a failure? __When he__ was so many__ league__s__ ahead of__ Katsuki, that the blonde was actually afraid he __would__ never catch up to Izuku's shadow?)_

In one world, Izuku wished to be a hero more than anything and received an over-powered quirk from his idol, All Might. Katsuki would spend years chasing after "Deku," until the ex-bully then turned into a fierce rival. Brash and foul-mouthed, he would not hesitate to throw a punch at or step over any extras to achieve his dreams.

In this world, Katsuki was still full of attitude and ready to say what he meant. But he also realized at a young age that—just because someone's quirk was not as strong or as flashy as his—it didn't mean they were weak. Not when a Quirkless, supposedly 'useless' kid like Izuku always managed to win in their one-sided matches (and he was not talking about him using his Quirk for leverage). Not when Izuku, as expressionless as he was, was actually depressed beyond measure.

In another world, Bakugo Katsuki becomes an obstacle for Izuku to pass.

In this world, Bakugo Katsuki becomes a steady pillar for his friend to lean on.

(Not that he'd ever admitted it_, __damn it.__)_


	2. Chapter 2

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Izuku's current age: 7-12 years old

**Beta'd by SafirePhoenix. **Thank you so much~

.

.

* * *

Midoriya Inko sometimes thought that her son was the reincarnation of Atlas, an old soul holding the entire weight of the world upon his shoulders.

It was well-established within their neighborhood that Izuku was a _peculiar_ child. From how he spoke, to how he moved. No child under five should be that mature. Or understand an adult when they talked of adult things.

For a couple of months, Izuku _did_ try not to attract attention. He tried to blend in by smiling a bit wider and appearing cheerfully hyperactive. But these efforts tired him out and eventually fell flat, leaving those around to feel awkward and off-center. His presence just screamed, _"Look at me! Look at how different I am!"_. Even after the diagnosis of his Quirklessness spread around, that aura of uncanniness remained. Worse, it grew bigger and more focused, causing those in his vicinity to never look away, as if watching a dangerous predator from the corner of their eyes. In children, however, this unfamiliar air of menace resulted in mocking sneers and attempts to bully Izuku. Fortunately—or unfortunately, for those people—Izuku stomped that intent down both figuratively and literally (with martial arts moves that her baby could not possibly have learned; she almost believed that he was born with the knowledge among everything else that he seemed to know, and that Izuku was just waiting for his body to adapt to said knowledge), and Inko considered it a relief. Katsuki was there as his friend-slash-self-appointed bodyguard, too, protecting her child from the world, even if he didn't need it.

And, no, Izuku really did _not_ need protecting. He was strong, for a child his age. He carried various pieces of equipment to guard himself and others if need be—hidden in every inch of his clothing, like a secret arsenal, instead of stashing it inside of his school backpack. Ranging from a stun gun and pepper spray, to a utility knife and a choker equipped with a hidden camera (which he never removed, except when he take a bath; Izuku claimed it was to record any crime happening near him, be it schoolyard bullying to Hero-Villain fighting. Hisashi gifted this technology to him for his fifth birthday).

But, see. It was a mother's job to _worry_.

Especially when your child's sleep was disturbed by night terrors almost _daily_.

Izuku never told her about it. Though as a mother, and as a lawyer who specialized in abused children and domestic violence, Inko recognized the signs of trauma; shivering form, dilated pupils, teeth chattering, sweating buckets, the healthy color of his face paling to a sickly white. Izuku was never a crier. Asleep or awake, his face remained inexpressive. He spoke in an even monotone.

Then it happened.

It was such cruel irony. She prayed for her son to show his emotions, and God granted her wish with _this_.

"_I'm sorry!"_ Inko held back her own sob as she held Izuku close within her embrace. He broke down and bawled, mumbling incoherent apologies over and over, _"I'm sorry I failed. I'm sorry I'm weak. Give me a chance! Give me a chance before you leave me! Give me a chance to grow stronger so I can protect you once _more_—"_

_(But you're already strong, my child.) _Inko wanted to reassure him, yet the words stuck in her clogged throat.)

_(You face each day with your head held high, even when others try to drag you down. Even if the world has branded you as nothing but an after-thought, you never falter!)_

_(What is it that haunts you? What is it that scares you? Please, tell me, so I can shoulder this burden with you)_

Midoriya Inko sometimes thought that her son was the reincarnation of Atlas. She was proud of the man he would one day become. And simultaneously worried that these unknown burdens would crush whatever light and hope he had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Izuku's current age: 12 years old

**Beta'd by SafirePhoenix. **Thank you so much~

.

.

* * *

The first time Tsukauchi Naomasa met Midoriya Izuku, the boy was in a minimarket buying a pack of bubble gum. The clock was close to midnight.

Naomasa was in the middle of decoding a report compiled by pro and underground heroes alike, regarding the Yakuza groups which still clung to existence. Specifically, the Shie Hassakai. They had threatened Japan long before the age of heroes and would probably continue to for years to come. It was harrowing work, sifting through the endless pile of paper reports and photos. His subordinates could understand when he stepped out of the office to take a breather.

So, there Naomasa was, in a twenty-four-hour market and browsing the instant coffee aisle. The shop owner was an old woman with a bad back, close to seventy, but still young in spirit. Typically, her grandson with a gravity quirk accompanied her, using his power to organize the shelves with efficiency. However, something held him up that night, and the old woman's phone chirped with a text saying he would be late for his shift.

At that moment, only three people stood in line at the register, including Naomasa. The other two were a jittery man in a black hoodie and a kid with messy green hair tied into a short ponytail. Freckles peppered the boy's pale cheeks, and his eyes appeared bored. He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Deer smack dab in the middle. Naomasa didn't think too much about his fellow customers—although he did a small double-take at seeing a child out this late at night (perhaps the hoodie man was his father) and made polite conversation with the old woman to break the silence. After paying for his coffee, he stepped out of the line to depart.

Then he felt the temperature drop.

Naomasa remembered shuddering and wrapping his coat tighter around his figure at that time.

_Did the air conditioner break? Or was it the wind blowing in from a hidden crack in the wall? _He shook his head and stepped out of the market, mind already back on the work still waiting to be finished.

(Should Naomasa had been less tired and a little more aware, he might have seen the man in the black hoodie cowered in fright, feeling towered over by a child that didn't even reach his shoulders. Somehow, the boy appeared much taller because of his menacing aura. If looks could kill, the man—a would-be robber, from the half-hidden gun he tried to pull out from his jacket pocket—would be dead ten times over. The old woman waved in cheerful ignorance when the man took off, not buying anything, and calling out a hysterical apology.

As the door shut behind him, the temperature warmed back up, and Izuku quietly placed his bubble gum on the counter.)

The second time they crossed paths, it was far more memorable for Naomasa. Izuku was in the middle of calming a civilian down from a mental breakdown.

His shift had finally over, Naomasa pulled the tie loose as he trekked home to his cozy apartment. Another dead end in the search for Shie Hassakai. If not for Sir Nighteye's assurance that they were still active, he might've believed that the group had finally bitten the dust. Naomasa let out a tired sigh and trudged on with heavy footsteps, longing for another cup of joe the moment he arrived home.

Before he heard a choked sob coming from the alleyway ahead and he stopped, instincts blaring like a siren.

As he fingered the gun on his left holster, Naomasa peered around the corner, assessing the situation. He spotted a middle-aged woman, whose hair was falling from its carefully tied bun, crying in the embrace of a green-haired child (a familiar green-haired child). Seeing nothing worth alarm, Naomasa was ready to let himself be known. But the kid beat him to it with a sharp glance in his direction (it almost seemed like the greenette had sensed his presence without looking). The boy whispered softly to the woman and helped her stand up, taking a careful step towards the waiting officer. _"She's a victim, detective,"_ he said. Tone even, he continued, _"A guy almost… assaulted her. If you catch my drift."_

Indeed, he did, and Naomasa cringed. The pieces of the scene began to come together while he looked closer. No wonder she was hysteric. He let the woman latch onto his brown coat and cry her heart out, while Naomasa prepared to ask the kid for his testimony.

Yet he was nowhere to be found.

Apparently, the kid thought the problem was over now that she was with an officer of the law.

(And it took him a day to realize the significance of their conversation, however brief. _How in the world did the kid know his occupation? _He never even showed his badge.)

The third time they met, Naomasa finally learned the kid's full name.

The detective blinked slowly and deliberately as he took in the appearance of the teenager before him. He was eating a bowl of katsudon with a flat gaze, waiting for the detective to start the interrogation. Aizawa Shouta, also known as the hero Eraserhead, had brought him to the precinct after finding Izuku in a back-alley dispute (again?). The boy didn't appear to be doing anything illegal, according to Eraserhead. He just stood at the entrance, hands in his pockets. Two muggers pointed their guns at him, completely ignoring their first victim, who took the chance to escape.

It was a bit strange. For any civilian in a dangerous situation, their first instinct should have been to run and get help. Except, Izuku did nothing. Even stranger, the muggers were the ones who looked scared, instead of the other way around. When Eraserhead jumped in to subdue the villains, he just kept on standing. Blank stare and not a twitch away.

The underground hero didn't want to admit it, but he was…a little _unnerved_. And concerned about the mental health of Midoriya Izuku.

(No kid should be that calm in the wake of violence. If he had at least gushed over the hero's intervention like a fanboy, then it would make more sense. The complete lack of reaction sent up a red flag in Shouta's mind.)

_("Check the conditions at his home,"_ he advised. "_He may be a victim of abuse.")_

And Naomasa did. After letting the kid finish his meal and he asked for his name, age (a kid this small should never be out of the house this late; what were his parents_ thinking?_), address, and witness testimony(_"I was just passing through. No, I didn't see anything suspicious besides the obvious. No, they didn't hurt me, I'm fine. Yes, I just came back from that minimarket, buying another pack of bubble gum. Here's the video evidence of me not doing anything."), _before it was the detective's turn to get questioned somehow_ ("Did you enter the police force because you wanted to, or because your Quirk pointed you to it?"), _Naomasa finally brought him home. Izuku lived in a slightly run-down neighborhood in a five-story apartment building. Vaguely, he also recognized it as one of the streets where Eraserhead often patrolled.

Naomasa held back a moment, hidden by the stairwell, and observed the interaction between mother and son.

So far so good. Nothing alarming. Inko pounced on her son the moment she opened the door, asking where in the world he was, how did he get out of the apartment, and why did leave in the first place. (It's almost 1 AM.) Either the mother was a negligent parent, or the kid was just that good at sneaking out. Naomasa got a feeling it was the latter. He may not be a profiling expert, but the blind worry etched into her chubby cheeks showed the signs of a caring parent. _Not a family problem, then. And not a negligence one either. _Maybe problems at his school? The rate of child bullying in Japan was nothing to sneeze at. It had actually grown worse as the era of Heroes and Villains progressed.

Wasn't that just ironic?

Inko thanked him for his services and asked if her son had been a bother. Izuku might look uninterested in everything, she babbled, but—when it came to quirks—he could be downright giddy. Not by his expression. Just his questions. Some people found it endearing, and some people found it irritating. She didn't want to assume, but she hoped that Naomasa was among the former.

He agreed without hesitation. In all honesty, the barrage of questions had been helpful. Izuku pointed out the weakness his quirk needed to cover while giving him a solution to the problem. Naomasa was almost inclined to invite him to the police force right then and there. It wouldn't do for such quirk analysis skills to be wasted. Or to fall into the wrong hands.

_("You said your quirk doesn't tell you if the answer is completely right or wrong, right?" _Izuku clarified as he finished the last spoon of his impromptu meal. _"It can't comprehend half-truths? Then ask straight-forward questions. Better yet, ask only yes or no questions. Do a background check, create a plausible story—multiple stories—of a reason why they were arrested because, God knows, people love to cover everything as long as their reputation is intact and blame others for it. Not many 'victims' are willing to share their sob story. Not if they have been betrayed again and again and _again_.")_

_(Is that the reason why you won't tell me about yourself_? Naomasa wanted to throw that inquiry back to him but was too afraid the boy would clam up_._)

Shaking this thought away, he smiled at Mrs. Midoriya and coaxed her to relax. Her son was not in any trouble, as he hadn't used his quirk to help Eraserhead in apprehending the criminals. Just a civilian caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he had used his quirk, Izuku would have to face the law as a vigilante and would be put on house arrest, at least for the first offense. Beyond that, offenders could be detained and have to pay quite a sum for their release.

Izuku quietly snorted in the middle of this explanation, a faint smirk marring his otherwise frozen face. _"That wouldn't work on me anyway."_

.

.

_What?_

Inko, after giving her son a pointed look and a promise to ground him for a week onward, bowed and thanked Naomasa once more. They went inside and left the officer alone with his whirring thoughts. That last comment echoed inside his mind, like a deep gong in a summer festival. When Naomasa arrived back at the office, he immediately booted up his computer and opened the Quirk Database, ignoring the curious glance of his subordinates. As he clicked on a certain name, his eyes involuntarily widened.

_Midoriya Izuku. Quirkless._

_("That wouldn't work on me anyway.")_

At that moment, he had only one thought.

_Oh, no._

One meeting was chance, the second was coincidence, but a third…

This kid was going to keep doing it, wasn't he?

Sneaking out after his curfew and helping people in dangerous situations. It was unclear whether Izuku intentionally searched for trouble or if it was just blind (bad) luck, but the end result was obvious.

Tsukauchi Naomasa groaned.

* * *

**(A/N): **If you know what anime I crossover this story with, you know why everyone was so scared even tho' Izuku was just glaring at them `3`


	4. Chapter 4

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA**, so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Izuku's current age: 14 years old

**Beta'd by SafirePhoenix. **Thank you so much~

.

.

* * *

Shota did not expect to be staring down a kid only a third his age.

And, embarrassingly, he was losing the battle of wills.

He liked to think his dry eyes were the reason for this crushing defeat, but both participants knew that was not the case.

(The kid's gaze was just too… blank, even for Shota. It was _illogical_.)

Eraserhead had started the night with his usual routine, patrolling the neighborhood from above with keen eyes and his scarf ready to launch. He'd already stopped a couple of robberies and attempted murder and rape, and was thinking longingly of his yellow sleeping bag. He didn't know why this patrol was so full of crime, it was barely an hour past midnight, _Good Lord_. In addition, Nezu wanted the teaching staff to come to UA tomorrow, to discuss the new semester that was fast approaching. Meaning, Shota had to wake up early, and—with this much villainy on the road—there was no way he would get more than four hours of sleep. Up with the sun and an entire pot of black coffee, it seems. Forget Hizashi's efforts to ween him off the beverage, Shota and caffeine were linked by an irreversible destiny.

He was prepared to jump to the next rooftop when the sound of a scuffle echoed from the alley below. Shota stopped short and peered down. There was a small figure, wearing a black hoodie with a cartoonish deer horn on it, darting around the ground and occasionally bouncing off the walls. The light hit him for a split second and Shota saw freckles adorning a familiar but slightly older face.

Huh.

Wasn't that Midoriya Izuku? The kid he encountered in another alleyway two years ago?) Shota remembered him clearly.

(He remembered those dead eyes. Unseeing and face unmoving, enough that Shota worried for the kid's mental well-being.)

The underground hero simply watched from his vantage point for a moment. Izuku's movements were so smooth, Eraserhead thought he recognized his own style of fighting. Not exactly his trained art, yet similar enough. Quick and sharp for minimal waste of energy, and ready to fight back with a dirty jab if needed.

(The boy didn't need it.)

He kept one hand in his pants pocket, looking almost bored. And maybe that was why his opponent grew agitated, thinking some kid didn't consider him a real threat.

Speaking of the unknown man, Shota's black orbs looked more closely. While Izuku continued to move under the streetlights, the other fought hidden in the shadows of the buildings. The kid was clearly trying to provoke him into the light—just to see him better, or was he trying to attract a hero's attention? Maybe a bit of both—and it seems, he had succeeded at the latter. Fed up with this game of cat and mouse, the man let out a growl and shot forward, hand outstretched. It took less than a second for Shota to identify him and his heart quickened.

A beak-shaped mask.

Chisaki Kai. The leader of the Shie Hassakai.

_Fuck._

He dropped down almost immediately and let his capture weapon soar. Kai paused in his lunge to blink in shock at the appearance of an actual hero. He ducked away from the scarf and jumped back, touching the brick wall beside him. There was a sharp crack, then a loud rumble, before the entire side of the alley crumbled. Between the cloud of debris and the civilians screaming inside, Kai escaped.

_Damn it, he was so close! _One dead end after another in Naomasa's investigation and Eraserhead had the head-honcho himself in his sights! Shota stewed in his frustration while he evaded or let his capture weapon grab any rocks falling down (fortunately, Kai had only destroyed the wall and not the foundation itself; otherwise, they would be digging out bodies instead of a few injured civilians). At least they now have a lead. One of the Shie Hassakai's hideouts must be nearby to drag their leader right into the open on Erasehead's patrol route. The question was why now, what was so important for him to take such a risk—

Shoes squeaked on the asphalt, and Shota stiffened.

Midoriya Izuku.

His scarf moved once more and caught Greeny instantly, wrapping him up good like a good mummy. Izuku didn't struggle, just letting out a long, drawn-out sigh and stared back at the older man. Silently asking what did he want and please end this suffering, _I need to go home, like, right now._

There was no way Shota was letting him go after that.

And so they were back in the precinct and waiting on Detective Naomasa, locked in a staring contest to kill the time. It felt like years until the officer had finally arrived, bringing more paperwork— information about Shie Hassakai and its leader. The two needed to update their information as soon as possible—while Izuku worked on a takeout bowl of katsudon retrieved by one of the subordinates. Shota slumped against the wall as Naomasa, after taking a fortifying breath, started Izuku's interrogation.

(Shota had noticed the detective's more direct line of questioning these last few years, and he filed the difference away. Sometimes, Naomasa would ask for clarification. Although he generally stuck to yes or no questions that moved the interrogation along more quickly with his as he did right now._ "Are you doing your usual night walk?", "yes", Did your mother know about this?", "no", "are you buying another pack of bubblegum from that mini-market?", "yes", "are you intentionally seeking for trouble?", "…no", "Midoriya-kun…", "Fine. Yes", "why?", "Because I don't trust heroes", "…why?", "…")_

Naomasa asked the last questioned they all needed to hear. The reason why Kai was _interested_ in Izuku.

It was as obvious as a day, now that Shota was in a controlled environment and not in the middle of a fight. Kai may have been trying to hurt Izuku, but he didn't look like he was trying to _kill_ him. More like _capture_ him. Did the kid know about this? And did he know the reason why?

"_No, and maybe," _Izuku answered, sipping hot cocoa while the adults received coffee. Apparently, this was not the first time Izuku had encountered people in bird masks. Just the week before, he had stopped an illegal transaction by threatening to call the police. While one of the criminals ran away, the other—the one with a bird mask—tried to silence him. Izuku described their quirk—hair that extended like a flexible arrow, weaving and cutting through the air—and said that he was preoccupied with dodging the vicious onslaught. He realized almost too late that bird-man was pulling out a gun. With a well-timed swerve, however, Izuku managed to avoid the bullet with only a graze upon his hand. It didn't really hurt, the bullet didn't seem to be laced with poison, but—from man's reaction—it was clear that the bullet was supposed to do _something._

Izuku had heard him mumbling, _"It should've worked. Why didn't it work?" _before he disappeared into the night_._

"_So, I think that's why they were trying to catch me,"_ Izuku shrugged carelessly. If he noticed the gaping jaw of his interrogator, then he wasn't going to comment on it.

First of all, why didn't he report this to the nearest police? Izuku had threatened the criminals with it already, he should've followed through after the illegal transaction was broken up. Second of all, how the hell could he know if the bullet was poisoned or not? Why didn't he go to the hospital for a thorough check-up? How could he just dismiss a near-death experience?

Regardless, it seemed that the kid had been on Shie Hassakai's radar for a while_ (and, again, he didn't see the point of telling the officer about this?!). _Kai must have wanted to know more about the individual who turned their strange bullet, whatever it was supposed to do, into a dud.

Shota did not want to think about what might have happened to Izuku if he hadn't arrived in time. Didn't want to think about what could happen to the boy if (not_ when, _he _refused_ to entertain that possibility) the Yakuza managed to capture him.

(Didn't want to think about those blank eyes in another context.)

(Didn't want to think when those dead eyes turned even _deader_, if that was even a word)

Naomasa ordered Tamakawa to send Izuku home—it was almost 2 AM now—after wrangling a promise from the kid to contact them if he encountered anyone in a bird mask again. Alone in the interrogation room, the detective and Shota settled in to tackle the investigation with new evidence. It was silent, except for the sound of pen scratching paper, both adults occupied by their own thoughts. The silence was finally broken when Eraserhead, putting his report down and looking straight at the detective with a gaze that was almost judging, murmured.

"_You seemed awfully familiar with that kid, Tsukauchi," _he remembered starting the conversation with that_. "Mind telling me how often he does this?" _How often did Izuku put his own life in danger?

Naomasa let out a weary huff and said, _"He never stopped after the first time you brought him in, Eraserhead."_

Shota was pretty sure his brain just… blanked out after that. Especially when Naomasa claimed they could do nothing about it, as his actions were not even technically illegal. The kid never physically fought back. He didn't use a quirk. Didn't even have one in the first place. So, no matter how he involved himself in an intense fight—just like an hour ago, and a week ago, apparently—they could not punish him. The law would chalk it up to self-defense.

At that moment, Aizawa Shota promised himself:

If the law could not stop Izuku from his 'nightly routine', then the least he could do would be watching over him.

_What a problem child…_


	5. Chapter 5

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him._

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

**.**

**(A/N): Beta'd by SafirePhoenix. **Thank you so much~

.

.

* * *

Nezu was intrigued.

And, as anyone who was familiar with the UA Principle, _knew_, an intrigued Nezu is a dangerous Nezu. His attention was something that many students (and alumni) had learned to avoid.

It started when Nezu overheard Shota grumbling about a 'problem child' in their first staff meeting of the year. He observed that the underground hero had consumed twice the usual amount of coffee, and that the dark bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever. At first, Nezu idly attributed this to hero work keeping Shota up later than he should be. And the disgruntled teacher was not looking forward to another batch of students he would have to screen for a modicum of potential. But, a day later, and Eraserhead was still mumbling about one specific child under his breath, one who was adding so much more to his workload.

This, Nezu thought, called for deeper investigation.

So, he followed Shota. Not with his own feet, of course, but through the CCTV cameras around the town. The network was child's play to hack, Nezu was not hailed as the most intelligent creature in of all Japan for nothing. He also brought forth a couple of drones reserved for the UA entrance exam to complete this 'side mission', hidden within the trees, where he knew no cameras were installed, but in the same area where Eraserhead often patrolled. Within his office, Nezu sipped his tea in contemplation and watched as Shota perked up suddenly. A sigh escaped from the Hero's lips before he lept from building to building, and then down to the street below, landing feet first upon a man's back. The villain was threatening a green-haired teenager with his knife quirk, demanding that the boy to fork over all of his money (although switching to a closer video feed and rewinding thirty seconds, Nezu considered that he appeared to be rather sweaty, as if the villain was more terrified by the situation than his victim). With one chop to the back of his neck, the villain was unconscious, and Shota gave the boy a piercing glare.

_"Problem child."_

So, this is Shota's newest trouble.

Midoriya Izuku. A third-year student from Aldera Junior High School. Diagnosed Quirkless, but with an IQ that, perhaps as he grew older, could even rival Nezu's (Shota was not the only one who could spot potential_)._ Hobbies included quirk analysis and cloud watching. At a cursory glance, one could mistake Izuku for a normal student, aside from an unusual predilection for late-night walks (insomnia, Nezu wondered; Izuku did not have the same eyebags as Shota, though. And yet he often stayed out until 2 or 3 in the morning). The principal hummed, flicking through old CCTV footage, and found several recent encounters between Shota and the teenager.

Then he identified the reason why an underground hero like Eraserhead would be following a plain-looking, Quirkless civilian.

According to police files (which Nezu easily obtained), Midoriya Izuku was being pursued by the notorious Yakuza group, Shie Hassakai.

Not to mention, he was of personal interest to Chisaki Kai himself.

No wonder Shota was losing sleep.

No matter how the man tried to hide it with his grumpy exterior and harsh tone, everyone knew that Aizawa Shota had a weakness for children. He cared _so_ _much_ that he would rather crush their dreams of heroism than watch them grow up to be mediocre heroes and die in action.

_Hmm. __Nezu steepled his paws in thought. __A child with uncanny intelligence and perhaps training in several martial arts; constantly searching for trouble in the middle of the night; being pursued by a high-ranking villain. _Plans started to form inside the principal's mind.

An intrigued Nezu was a dangerous one.

(Shota blanched and let out a stream of curses when his boss approached him and asked to meet Izuku as soon as possible.)

The Midoriya household was quite homey, with happy family photos hanging on the wall and a variety of deer miniatures and plush dolls were strewn about. And he means, a lot of them. Perched on top of the television, sitting on the living room furniture, even drawings of deer were attached to the fridge. They were cartoony and childish enough to be a clear indicator that this obsession must come from the boy. Izuku reinforced that point when he came around the corner, cuddling another doll to his chest, while drinking green tea from a mug with a deer sticker on it. It was hopelessly adorable. And Nezu might have developed a small, true smile at the sight.

(Izuku's appearance almost distracted him from those dead eyes. Eyes that a child should never have.)

_"Hello, my name is Nezu. Am I a dog? A mouse? Or a bear? But more importantly—"_

_"You're the principal of UA," _Izuku finished the introduction for him, a curious gleam shone within those green orbs_. __"Sorry if this is rude, but what do you want from me?"_

Not one to mince words, then.

Nezu didn't need to lay out Izuku's nightly escapades in detail—it was clear that Mrs. Midoriya had her suspicions. Not to mention that Naomasa or Shota had kept in touch with the mother to help ease her worries. She knew some of what Izuku got up to, but she could not stop him, and grounding him meant nothing (the boy could be very rebellious, a thing Nezu appreciated in humanity).

So Nezu went for the big guns.

He wanted Midoriya Izuku in the UA Hero course, preferably in Shota's class.

Izuku's answer was—

_"I don't wanna be a hero. It's too troublesome."_

Predictable. Shota had already informed him of Izuku's dislike toward this profession.

Nezu would not surrender so easily, however. He was stubborn, oh, he really was (one had to be to survive in this cruel world). So, he kept on bargaining. And Izuku kept on refusing. For Shota and Mrs. Midoriya, it was like watching an intense tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth—each side refusing to back down, even if they had to push the other into a corner.

Then Nezu pulled out his ultimate move.

In time, he explained, Izuku _would_ be perfectly safe within I-Island's security. But that position did not include his mother, who had a steady job and was making a name for herself on the legal side of the law. Not to mention young Bakugo, his childhood friend who aspired to be a hero. Izuku already had a target painted on his back; it would not take long for Chisaki Kai to pursue his family and friends.

Izuku was smart enough to realize this. Being targeted by the leader of a notorious Yakuza gang was a serious business, especially for a civilian. The moment he had landed himself on that man's radar—on any dangerous villain's radar, really—everything changed. This wasn't just about him anymore, but his neighbors and known associates as well. The Shie Hassakai would not hesitate to use such leverage to get him. Nezu knew Izuku knew. And Izuku _knew_ that Nezu knew he knew; the child's expression may be unchanging, yet his mind was whirring. Those green orbs flickered, weighing any options he had in this situation.

_"I can drop my job for you, Izuku—"_

_"No, mom. Being a lawyer means too much to you. I'm not going to let your dreams fall apart just because of my stupidity."_

_('__If only __I__ hadn't tempted fate__…' _the principal could almost hear him thinking._ 'If __only I__ had just played at being normal a little __while __longer, __then perhaps__ we could have continued __to live __a peaceful life.')_

(Privately, Nezu believed that a normal life was impossible for the boy. A cruel destiny would always follow the path of genius.)

Izuku let out a deep, weary sigh (one _too old and tired_ for someone so young). _"I know you're blackmailing me," _the kid started, finger pointed accusingly at the principal. But Izuku also knew that Nezu was right.

So, he negotiated—or demanded, to be exact. That Izuku refused to participate in any of the mandatory courses, he would only show up for attendance. He was already busy with projects for his father's company (practically employed, even though he was still a child in school). Nezu could understand the demand for Izuku's skill; quirk analysts were highly sought after, with new powers cropping up in the population every day. According to Nezu's personal research, Izuku was good at it. Maybe more _than_ good, if the director of I-Island himself was asking for his input (and Nezu was not ashamed to admit that exploiting that skill was one of the reasons he wanted Izuku in his school as well). The boy also said that he would decline the invitation to move to I-Island for the sake of attending UA, but he could not refuse the job because they had already paid in advance. Doing that, while having to attend hero lessons and complete rigorous schoolwork would be, in his words, _'far too troublesome.'_

Lastly, Izuku swore that he would not be on track to get a hero license, _no matter what._ He didn't care if UA fell under scrutiny for admitting a Quirkless student into the hero course; Izuku was not going to budge on this. He absolutely _refused_ to involve himself in any 'hero vs. villain bull crap.'

Nezu nodded in understanding and calmed Mrs. Midoriya over her child's rather direct words. He did not yet know why Izuku hated the hero industry (_Did they hurt you? Did one of them betray you the way I have been betrayed?),_ but he would not push his luck. It was simple enough for Nezu to gather information on the boy—and he suspected that would come back to bite him in the butt if Izuku had the means and technology to research Nezu in return.

Was he paranoid, to be wary of a teenager? No, Nezu had not missed the glint of real anger in those green eyes; a clear indication that Izuku would not hesitate to take his revenge for being forced down the path he so desperately wanted to avoid. While the Principle of UA would appear as clean as a whistle online, Nezu did not want anyone digging into his past without his consent.

When the two shook hands to seal the deal, Nezu realized that this fight was not over. Izuku may have agreed to his offer, but he did not expect the boy to follow along easily.

He would most certainly continue his nightly walks—even if he had to break through every rule and barrier that UA placed in his way.

Nezu tried to keep his grin in check.

Midoriya Izuku was an intriguing child, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Before I begin the story, I just want to say. **Please stop asking me to update soon.**I know I updated this fic almost every day because I already wrote a bunch of it, but hearing people asked me to update faster make me...not want to upload the next chap. I understand your eagerness. Heck, I even want to give that kind of comment to those awesome fanfics I read. But I know writing is hard. And people have things they needed to solve IRL. That's why I didn't. So please, guys. Don't push me. I actually prefer you not to comment at all if you just want to say 'update soon please'. Just looking at the view and fav counts is enough happiness to me. TwT

Izuku's current age: 15 years old

.

.

* * *

Toshinori first met Midoriya Izuku in the middle of the school hallway. One hand was grasping onto a paper bag full of notebooks while the other was clutching onto a deer plushie in reverence.

Yagi Toshinori—or known as All Might—blinked in wonder at the odd sight. It was normal for a kid to be in school, of course. But a new semester hasn't begun yet. They just finished testing the recommended student this morning, judging if they really are suitable to enter UA without having to pass the normal exam. Maybe he was one of them? But Toshinori was there watching the potential students duke it out. And he didn't see any kid with green hair at all. He looked plain, yet the hair color does not. So, there was no way he missed him, especially as there were only five recommendation students this year.

The said child turned around, feeling Toshinori's gaze on his back. Now that he was facing him, the Pro Hero was completely sure this kid is not one of the recommendation students. Freckles peppered his pale cheeks, he was chewing on a piece of pink bubble gum and having a gaze as sleepy as Shota was. He gazed at Toshinori's sunken face (with a stare _too_ blank for his comfort, popped the gum and said, _"mind giving me a direction on how to reach the teacher's lounge—"_

"_All Might-san?"_

His mind stuttered to a stop.

_H-How?_ Toshinori wanted to ask yet his voice decided to get clogged under his throat at the very last second, causing him to utter an indistinguishable sputter instead. His body automatically guided the kid to his destination—their destination. Nezu had called for another teacher meeting this evening—but his thought bounced with a lot of probability. How did the kid know his other persona? Did someone accidentally spill the beans? Or did he recklessly changed back at one time, not knowing there was an audience back there?

This…this is bad, isn't it?

Before he could stop the kid and have a one on one chat about his secret, he heard a door open. It seems, while he was trapped inside his own thought, they finally arrived at the teacher's lounge. Everybody was there, tables are arranged into a circle as they sat on their own seat. Toshinori saw confusion in their faces, realizing there was an unknown student at the Number One's side. Except for Nezu, who gleamed with hidden satisfaction. And Shota, who let out a long, suffering sigh. The child took a seat beside the smiling principal and let his forehead slammed the table, garnering another bewilderment from his associates. Nezu then stood up and spoke, explaining the existence of the young stranger before any hands could be raised.

His name is Midoriya Izuku. His mom and him are now lived in UA dormitory building—the one they made ten months ago and now is open to students alike if they wanted to—and will be helping in Quirk counseling, as it appeared, he's very good at analyzing them. No, he's not a student of any course—be it support, general studies, or hero—even though he'll be placed in Shota's class (the Underground hero groaned once more). Yes, he's basically a freeloader. And yes, _there'll be no refusal on my decision or else you're asking for the death of this kid._

Toshinari gulped while the others gaped. He knew, even before Nezu started telling them the story. After hearing that particular name, he immediately remembered. Naomasa had complained to him about his added workload for the past years. Often enough it practically burned inside his mind.

This kid is the target of the infamous Yakuza group, Shie Hassakai.

Nezu was not exaggerating when he said they'll be signing Izuku's death warrant if one of them decided to throw him out to the street.

"_Now, with that out of the way,"_ Nezu clapped his tiny hands. The tone in his voice made the hair on Toshinori's nape stand and everyone unconsciously straightened their back, _"let's start with the reason why I called you all here. Midoriya-kun, it's your floor now~"_

Izuku grumbled full-heartedly. He put the plushie on the desk before he stood, rummaging through the bag he brought and gave each one of them the notebooks he brought. Shota's half-lidded eyes instantly open the moment he read whatever it was that was written there. Hizashi let out a startled scream and Ken uttered a soft curse. Toshinori himself has his orbs blown open and he coughed blood almost immediately.

In there, was a note of himself. Not just as Toshinori, but All Might as well. About his biography, quirk, how his quirk work and the weaknesses that quirk entail. There is a bunch of suggestions written there. About how to take care of his health. How to use his Quirk more efficiently. It also suggested him to bring the pills Chiyo—known as Recovery Girl—_will _make sometime soon (what pill, he asked the woman who sat right beside him. She showed him her notebook and explained. That Izuku had created a recipe for a new drug, that consisted of powerful stimulants and nutrients; such as rice, various flours, dried vegetables, and fruit seeds. It said it'll give the consumer the energy that'll keep them running for three hours). Toshiro will consume this ration in a time of dire threat only. Meaning, he will eat this only if he knew the villain need to be brought down with his full power but he already wasted his limit. The moment the effect of the drug wore off, it'll bring the user to the point of complete and utter exhaustion, as the previous fatigue will immediately catch up on them. Three pills per one person for a day, no more than that or they'll fall into a short coma.

Clearly, consuming this willy-nilly was not an acceptable option.

While Kan demanded to Izuku who made this observation list _("Nezu-san had already said I'm going to be a, quote-unquote, Quirk Counselor, wasn't he? Everything's written on that? That's my work, buddy")_ and Chiyo asked if people will develop a dependency on this pill ("_no. Why do you think there's a lot of backlashes after you consumed that drug? I made it tastes like a mud ball too. Exactly to circumvent that exploitation")_ Toshinori's mind was full of questions once again, his lips pursed in worry.

Honestly, how the hell this kid knew about his Hero's form? How did he guess how his quirk work so correctly?

(At least he didn't know that this power of his can be passed on to someone else. A bit of a relief there).

So, Toshinori asked. With hesitancy in his voice and wary in his gaze, he asked him the main question the hero had been thinking for the last couple of minutes.

Izuku stared at Toshinori like he was the idiot one here.

_"Nobody ever caught sight of you even with that big form of yours. That means you live far away from the city or your quirk acted like Mount Lady's quirk, a.k.a a transformation one. I crossed the first option because you're immediately in the city whenever there was trouble. You don't have a teleportation quirk, there's no way you can arrive in the heat of a battle within two seconds flat, so a transformation quirk. Then there's your height. Blondes are everywhere but someone as tall as you? That was a rarity in Japan, if you discounted those with a mutant quirk," _Izuku crossed his hand in front of his chest, one eyebrow rose, _"frankly, I'm surprised nobody could ever guess it. Just because Yagi Toshinori and All-Might have a different outlook, doesn't mean you have to forgo the stealth. At least clipped your bangs to the back with a pin or something after you changed into your civilian form. That was the most telling feature. Honestly, troublesome hero…"_

When he put it like that…Toshinori blushed in embarrassment, chastising himself for his stupidity.

A couple of inquiries from the other heroes here, then double confirmation about the thing he wrote there, and the meeting had finally ended. Izuku took back all of the notebooks, saying that he'll burn it for the precaution _("you haven't memorized it? Too bad. I'm not going to jeopardize your life by leaving this thing laying around. You won't know where a 'villain' will be lurking. Come find me if you have any question")_ and he was ready to go back to his room for a nap. Before Izuku stepped out of the teacher's lounge, however, he tilted his head to the side and threw another thing for them to chew.

"_Do an investigation on Endeavor. If you cannot see an abused child even if they were right in your face, then you don't deserve to bear the title of a 'Hero'"_

Then the door closed. Leaving them all in a shock silence and contemplative hum.

Yagi Toshinori remembered, between coughing up blood and wiping up sweats, that Hizashi had spoken the words they were all thinking, _"he hated us, didn't he?"_

Nezu cheerfully nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

I GOT AN AMAZING FANART, GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!: novirp13 dot tumblr dot com /post/189334294089/fanart-belongs-to-clairedimlight-omg-i-got

* * *

Momo blinked when Midoriya Izuku appeared, unabashedly whining and arguing with a tired-looking teacher.

Today was the day of the normal exam. And UA invited the recommended students to watch them along with the staff if they wanted to. To have a look at their potential classmate and judging their prowess in the near future. Momo was sitting at the very corner of the room, chatting amicably with a white-haired boy, when the door slammed open, jolting everyone present that they immediately swiveled their head to the source of the sound. That was where she took notice of a hobo-looking man—that was actually a teacher and a hero. She never saw him, so he may be one of those Underground hero—and a kid around her age, with green hair tied in a simple ponytail, clutching onto a deer plushie almost childishly. They were having a fierce debate. About the man not appreciating his boundary, about how the kid had taken a short nap too much, he should stretch his legs once in a while. Then the teen threw that right back at him, saying pot kettle black. The rest of the teachers just look at them amusedly. That must mean this had happened before. Who was he? Another recommendation student? Was he late to his exam so he's here to join in on the remedial or something? The kid—Midoriya Izuku, she heard them said—walked closer to the monitors and let out a small hum.

"_Someone caught your interest, Little Listener?"_ he heard Present Mic voice echoed from the speaker.

Izuku grunted this time. His finger pointed to the screen, opened his mouth and started babbling

Momo was pretty sure her jaw had dropped open, the other students did the same. Shocked, at how the kid easily broke open each of the students; started with their personality, their Quirk, how their performance in this exam will do if they keep on doing their thing, who will pass and who will not, what class will they be judging from the score they will get. Some of them are a miss, but most of them are accurate and Momo vaguely wondered if this Izuku has an intelligence or a clairvoyance quirk to help him with that observation. One of the conversations she remembered so clearly was where Izuku spoke about one particular student—who looked like he was failing—where he could actually showcase his powerful Quirk more easily if this exam is not _biased towards those people with a flashy Quirk, troublesome society_.

Then that same student saved a girl that was trapped under the rubble in a beat, saving her from the wreckage courtesy of the Zero-Pointer.

Izuku looked unamused. His blank, (_blank)_ eyes glared hard at Nezu—their principal. Who was part mouse part bear?—while the creature himself grinned in faux innocence.

Momo didn't blame him. Some Quirk may be powerful, but deploying a robot that was taller than even a skyscraper may be a tad bit overkill.

The underground hero then ushered them all out, now that the exam is over and the teachers were ready to distribute the participant's score. Greeny stayed at the very back of their group, yawning while embracing the plushie even further to his chest. He really looked like a small child, acting like that, even though he was the same age as her (and his eyes were full of pain). Inasa, the friendliest of them all, decided to strike a conversation with him, voice echoed in the empty hallway. He gushed about how cool the entrance exam was, how cool Izuku was when he guessed almost everything right, and how that Quirk of his will help him a whole lot in a writing exam, he must've been the smartest person in his previous school and—

"_I don't have a Quirk."_

And everything stopped to a halt.

Momo saw Inasa blinked owlishly as Izuku yawned once more, eyebrows rose in a challenging manner. Like he was ready for a mock scoff or a pity glance threw at him. If Momo didn't see how easy he broke down every single student's quirk an hour before, didn't see how he easily neutralize Present Mic's quirk with a sharp jab to the throat (the presenter came back from the field and was screaming in excitement, still too caught up in the hype of the competition), didn't see how he cause Snipe's gun to malfunction by throwing a ball of paper right into its barrel (the gunner was arguing with Vlad about which students was it that will be placed under their tutelage—even though Snipe doesn't have any class to teach in the first place—that it slowly escalated into a 'debate-with-occasional-Quirk-use'. Izuku effortlessly stopped it by blowing the gun right on their faces. Momo didn't want to admit, but her lips quirked up a bit, watching two of the teachers coughing up clouds as their face was covered in soot. Present Mic didn't have any decency to restrained himself and laughed out loud), if she didn't see all that, she may mother-henned Izuku right there and then. Quirkless doesn't equal useless, she knew that. Yet that means he's just a normal civilian a Hero needed to protect someday.

Then again, it was clear Izuku could protect himself. And with that brain collecting an abundant of information in a matter of second, what should he do to make other people's Quirk tick, Momo realized that underestimating this normal-looking kid was definitely not wise. She knew the others felt the same way too.

(And the air had been uncomfortably chilly for the last couple of minutes, the moment Izuku announced he doesn't have any Quirk. Like the world decided to stay on the greenette's side and compressed the air around their throat in a threatening manner. One wrong move, one _wrong word, _the world will press the last of the oxygen down and kill them all by the pressure alone)

Inasa shook his head furiously, denying the accusation with fervor. He even went so far as to bow in a dogeza-style. After he heard Izuku's hum of acknowledgment, meaning he accepted his apology (and the chilly air instantly dissipated), Inasa stood up. The teen was still speaking in an outside voice, although she could hear some hesitancy in it as he hesitantly asked a question they all been thinking.

_Why is Izuku here, then? _

Fortunately, Inasa managed to make it sounded more like a curiosity than a judging stare. Pretty sure he never even meant his question to be judging, he was just too straight-forward for that. Izuku leaned back on his heels and closed his eyes, his answer came out in an even ton. Yet it almost sounded like a gong of doom in her ears.

"_Because UA decided that forcing me to attend their school equals a complete defense against any Villain's attack."_

…what?

They could not ask for any confirmation regarding his ominous words, however. Shota shepherded them all to the other side of the hallway while Izuku pivoted to another. To the building she vaguely recognized as the dormitory building UA built almost a year ago. Did he live there? She didn't know the boarding house had already open for the students to move in. In that case, maybe she could try discussing it with her parents once more. If they know there's another student living in there already, maybe they'll be a lot more understanding toward her wish of becoming an independent girl from now on.

The oddity of a student named Midoriya Izuku may never be forgotten. But for now, Yaoroyozu Momo was distracted by her contemplation, thinking of a way to convince her coddling parents to let their daughter spread her wings.

* * *

**(A/N): **It's pretty predictable which student Izuku was talking about there. This chapter existed solely to introduced that student too. No, he doesn't have OFA. He helped Ochako by lifting up the boulder, high enough, the girl could crawl out of there.

If you want to know, OFA is in Kirishima's hand now. This story is not a complete AU, I want to keep it as canon as possible. A.k.a I want Nighteye to be mad All-Might for not listening to him so I need a black sheep for him to vent his frustration to lolol #sorryAboutThatKirishima


	8. Chapter 8

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **If you still haven't figured out what anime I crossover this fanfic with, then here it is. I dropped a huge big hint for you guys :D

.

.

* * *

Tenya was affronted at the blatant disrespect Midoriya Izuku shown toward their homeroom teacher.

At first, he didn't think too much about him, too busy admonishing the brash blonde over his rudeness to the predecessor of their school by putting up his legs on the table like that. He doesn't look much. Green, wild hair, tied into a simple ponytail. Too busy sleeping on his desk and letting out a soft snore. The rowdiness of the class didn't bother him. When Bakugo Katsuki—the rude boy aggressively introduced himself amidst their arguing—accidentally crash the legs of his chair towards the table, he still didn't budge. Maybe Greeny was too excited over the fact that they are now attending the famous Hero School of UA? That he stayed up late and didn't get enough sleep? Tenya understands, he was excited too. But the teen should at least try to take a well-deserved rest in this new semester. Giving everyone a first good impression and all. Even that purple-haired boy had his eyes open, although the bags under his eyes beg to differ.

Then their teacher came like a butterfly trying to come out of the cocoon but to no avail. He took one look at their bewildered faces, had an expression of asking the God above why did they tortured him with this responsibility and ordered them all to go out into the field. Totally ignoring the orientation they should have attended right about now. Katsuki leaned back on his chair and rapped the grenette's desk. Zuku, he heard the blonde said, woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes so he could get his sight back. It was just a normal interaction between associates. Yet Tenya's orbs instantly landed on his uniform. Or rather, at the black hoodie with Deer horns under the grey blazer,_ clearly a violation of the uniform regulation of the prestigious UA High School, not to mention the choker on his neck, what—_

Before he could scold him for that, however, sensei had snatched Zuku's arm and dragged him outside, grumbling about 'problem child being a problem'. Katsuki followed, cackling madly all the while.

Tenya thought their teacher is going to reprimand him for the obvious offense. But no. Shota just led him to the field and leave him to his own accord. He didn't change into his PE uniform, he didn't even join on their Quirk Apprehension Test! Just continuing on his previous activity and napped under the shadow of the surrounding trees.

He didn't understand. Wasn't a teacher's job supposed to be straightening the unruly student at moment notice?

Fortunately, Tenya was not the only one who was confused by the blatant ignorance. The boy with a tail Quirk raised his hand and asked exactly that. Shota took one look at the sleeping teen then huffed. The 'I'm so done with this' expression was back within a second.

"_That's Midoriya Izuku. He's not a student of UA"_

The answer caused a hushed whisper to echo. The confusion didn't disappear. Instead, it grew even stronger.

Then, what is he doing here, if he's not one of them? Tenya wanted to clarify but the test had begun. Why is he wearing the UA's uniform, even if it wasn't a complete set? Is he one of the teacher's child? What Senior High school he attended? Shouldn't he be there then? Instead of loitering around other people's school?

It was nagging at the forefront of his brain. His body may move on its own to finish the test, but his mind was wandering around, questioning the existence of this laid back teenager. So, after his eyes caught the score on the scoreboard, letting out a sigh because he was not at the very last place and in a danger of getting expelled (then letting out a _bigger_ sigh when Shota said it was all a Logical Ruse. He could feel the purple's boy relieve from over here without having to crane his neck to look at him), Tenya marched forward. Izuku was in the middle of stretching his body when he landed a palm on his shoulder, the word 'may I talk to you' was already on the tip of his tongue—

Before his sight blurred, body felt light.

And the next second, he was already on the ground, staring right into those blank (_dead_)green, orbs while a tip of something sharp ghosted under his chin.

Everything went dead silent. He heard someone choked on their own saliva.

Seeming to realize he just Judo-throw one of his classmates to the ground (and no _real_ danger in near vicinity), Izuku pocketed the knife (no. That didn't look like a knife. It's a kunai. He didn't know someone still makes those in this time of ages) back into his jacket's hood and stood up, looking down at Tenya with half-lidded eyes.

"_Sorry about that. I'm not good with ambushes from behind. My reflexes just kicked in," _Izuku scratched the back of his nape, _"troublesome. But next time, if you want to talk to me, try calling my name instead. You're lucky I'm not completely sleeping."_

_Or else my weapon will gut your throat out without mercy_. He didn't hear Izuku said that specifically, yet he _heard_ the insinuation anyway.

Izuku walked away with Katsuki right beside him, thumping his fist to his friend's chest and was congratulating him for the scare of the day. Every student of class 1-A was frozen on their feet. Their brains still could not process the shocking scene they saw just a minute ago. He gulped.

From that day onward, Iida Tenya promised not to needlessly antagonize Midoriya Izuku anymore. If that means turning a blind eye to his offense against the school regulation, then so be it.

It's not like he's a killer in disguise anyway. As long as he's not hurting anyone, then everything is good.

* * *

**(A/N): **Oh yes, Iida. Izuku is _DEFINITELY_ not a killer in disguise `3`


	9. Chapter 9

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Here's another hint for you guys! Or uuh...not a hint but an actual answer, really :'D

.

.

* * *

_GUYS! I GOT ANOTHER AWESOME FANART! CHECK IT OUT!: _novirp13 dot tumblr dot com /post/189383098199/fanart-belongs-to-clairedimlight-i-got-another

* * *

Ochako promised her parents that she'll have some fun in this new school _("don't think about our income, honey. Let your parents support you __for now, __instead of the other way around")_. So, she decided that befriending every single one of her classmates is the first step to do.

Most of them are charming, easily accepting her bubbly demeanor without complaint, except for a couple. Todoroki Shoto was too cold, figuratively and literally. Kaminari Denki was a pervert, although he does know his boundary, backing off the moment the girls rejected his invites. Shinsho Hitoshi is socially awkward, not used to someone acting genuinely nice to him. And Midoriya Izuku slept most of the time (how did he do that? Wasn't sleeping _too_ much is not good for your health? He's going to get a severe headache!). That was okay, though. They have a year to spend, plenty of time to break their walls.

Today, they are having a Battle Trial, a class taught by the Magnanimous All Might. Ochako was not the only one who fangirled at the sight of the Number One Hero. And she was _definitely_ not the only one who was excited at the prospect of wearing their hero costume. Everyone practically stormed to the front and grabbed the aluminum briefcase in a hurry. While the cheerful girl was waiting for the classroom entrance not to be crowded by chattering classmates anymore, ready to head for the changing room, she noticed All Might had stopped Izuku from walking away. An apologetic expression marred the Hero's always-smiling face as he thrust the same aluminum case towards him. All-Might said Shota knew about Izuku's morning and evening practice. And suggested that, rather than fighting an unmoving log, he should fight a moving student instead, to judge if his complicated moves work with normal people. Izuku's unblinking face turned annoyed in an instant.

"_He saw me handle those villains already. He knew I can protect myself. And what's this?" _she remembered Izuku mumbled, accepting the briefcase with an irritated huff,_ "I don't remember submitting any Hero costume design."_

_"Um…your mother did. She saw your doodle and said she wanted you to at least wear clothing that'll protect you in your daily night walk." _

"…_I feel like my own mom is conspiring against me now. What a drag…"_

Izuku had told them a bit about himself yesterday evening, to the curious classmates who wish to know him better. That he didn't have a Quirk. And the move he did to the bespectacled teen was just him using his own strength. His deadpanned gaze was a clear insinuation that he was waiting for a jeering comment right there. Must be thinking that now they knew he didn't have any power, they'll stay away from him like he was some kind of an infectious illness. Though honestly? After Tenya's glorious smackdown that morning, none of them will ever react with anything but awe.

He literally brought someone taller, _bigger_ than him down to the ground even without looking. _How could they not call it manly?!_ Borrowing Eijiro's word.

The thing was, that small conversation between Izuku and All-Might she accidentally eavesdropped reminded Ochako about Izuku's status as someone without a Quirk once more. What did it mean, then? When he said '_he saw me fight those villains already_'? And _'his daily night walk'_?

As Ochako fussed about her costume being completely different than her original sketch, she heard him grumbled before she could see him. And when she turned around, she couldn't help but gasp in wonder. Izuku stood there. Clad in black, tight-skin armless clothes under a grey flack jacket, accentuating his upper muscles for the world to see. Along with a squiggly tattoo drawn on the left arm (was that a real, _real, _tattoo? She hoped not. Iida was constantly having an aneurysm with Izuku's disregard towards school regulation, he's going to have a heart attack one of these days). Three pouches circling his back-waist and foot were covered by open-toe boots that reached his knees. Izuku was in the middle of tightening the metal arm guards that snuggled his elbow-length gloves close. Before fingering a sword strapped on his back in a nervous manner as well. Some kind of an animal-looking porcelain mask was perched on the side of his head, the shape reminded Ochako of a Deer, especially with that large ears and short horns.

(He really loves Deer, huh? Everyday, there'll always be a Deer peeking out on his person; be it a print on the clothes he wore, a pin strapped on his blazer, a water bottle with a deer cap on it, a sticker on his notebooks, and so on and on.)

All in all, he looked marvelous.

(Ochako definitely_ didn't_ blush)

She instantly had a thought. Wasn't this a perfect condition for her to started a conversation? She didn't know his likes or dislikes for them to have an animated talk (except Deer), but a little complimentary won't hurt. So, Ochako jumped with a squeal, attracting the others as well. She widely smiled towards Izuku, who leaned back in apparent shock, and gave him just that. A compliment. Some of them came crowding closer too, Eijiro whistled in astonishment. Saying that he never knew Izuku was this _ripped _because he wore baggy clothes wherever he went (and that was true. He always wore a hoodie or T-Shirt under the UA blazer. Never a white shirt along with a red tie). Hagakure pointed out that his costume reminded her of Aizawa-sensei's. And Sero added that he looked like a ninja instead, with all the black and that sword.

Ochako heard Izuku's breath hitched. So soft that she thought she was imagining things. He closed his eyes and pulled the mask down, prohibiting them from seeing what kind of expression he made as he spoke.

_"That suits me a whole lot better than being a 'hero'"_

Everyone blinked in confusion.

Ochako had a plan of 'how to befriended everyone' ready after the first day of the school. Categorizing which students should she talk first and which students should she left last. Denki is easy. He's easygoing as long as she ignored his perverted comment here and there. Hitoshi just needed another week of positive attention for him to open up, for him to show the world that he wanted to have fun just like everyone else did. Shoto seemed to be the hardest to approach, he didn't give her any chance to speak as whenever she tried, he turned his nose to the side and briskly walk away. So, she thought she'll tackle Izuku after this. He seemed nice, aside from yesterday's slip up.

Yet that simple comment made Uraraka Ochako realized.

That maybe, just _maybe_, Midoriya Izuku _is_ the toughest one to crack here.


	10. Chapter 10

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand to those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): ****_Beta'd by Unfaithful_Fangirl_**

.

.

* * *

Denki may be stupid academically and physically, but emotionally?

From the moment he stepped into the 1-A classroom and watched the students mingle, he instantly knew Midoriya Izuku was depressed beyond measure.

He also realized Todoroki Shoto was a tightly bound ball of anger and bitterness. He didn't dare to approach him as he did Izuku. Denki never worked well with the emotion called Wrath. The first time he tried, they just punched him in the face and shouted at him to mind his own business.

He never tried again after that.

Sadness, however?

Denki gaped when Izuku mercilessly decimated Katsuki in their one on one fight. Jumping around as if the walls were trampolines, blending into shadows like he lived inside their inky embrace. How he fought dirty, kicking between the legs ("_that's not manly, man_") or aiming for the throat (Momo distractedly mumbled '_of course, that attack is useful asides from silencing Present-Mic-sensei's quirk'_). And how his strike _just_ missed a vital area that'll give him the best advantage. Everyone knew Katsuki and Izuku were childhood buddies, even if the brash boy denied their friendship vehemently (he didn't mean anything bad by that, by the way. Katsuki was just being a Tsundere). They overheard them discussing their daily morning spar before the Battle Trial started, Katsuki complaining about how hard it was to contact Izuku since he didn't live near him anymore, how he was _so_ looking forward to this class to make up for the lost time. Clearly, from their movements, both boys had been dancing to this tune from a very early age. That Katsuki could predict which body part his friend would target if the first one didn't work was impressive, even when some of them were a miss. Denki winced when Izuku finally smacked Blondie over his head with his sheathed sword, leading Katsuki to become acquainted with the wall face first and went unconscious.

Denki was pretty sure he was not the only one thinking _'is he really Quirkless?'_ and _'Glad I'm not the one who had to fight Izuku'._

After all a cornered animal is a dangerous animal and that was what Izuku's fighting style reminded him of. A cornered, _sad_ animal, however, was an absolutely _terrifying_ beast, be it for themselves or others.

Denki was not a therapist, he didn't think he could ever be one in the first place! Not because of his quirk, but because he couldn't filter his words to soften the blow for the life of him. Yet talking was a balm to the soul, even if they didn't touch on the problem of his depression in their conversation at all. Denki was a good listener. Or so he hoped.

(He could never leave those broken people alone because he knew that all-consuming pain)

(He knew, as he was in that place not that long ago)

(_Maybe he still was.)_

Before he could think a way of how to strike up a conversation with Izuku, the teen came to him like an omen from beyond the grave the next morning; catching him so off guard, he was pretty sure his jaw just dropped. Izuku spun the chair in front of him and sat down, watching him with those blank (_dead_)eyes.

"_You can't control your Quirk, can you?"_

It was embarrassing to admit. Denki tried his hardest not to make a fool of himself in the first month of UA (at least not before he found some _real_ friends). And Izuku caught onto that fact already, within the first two days too?

He may appear nonchalant, but he was really observant apparently.

So, they talk. About how Denki's power worked, how he could counter the effects of overuse to tips and tricks to use it better _("Rather than letting your lightning randomly wreak havoc, try to make yourself into a lightning rod. You're immune to electricity anyway, right? That's one way to attack someone, by electrifying them with a physical attack, the other: is to use support items. Forget about those stupid Heroes who said support items are for cowards. Quirks and support items are only tools to assist you in your work. Nothing more, nothing less. No matter how cool your Quirk is, it's useless if you can't use it. Just like how useless it is to have a katana but never sharpen it. I already submitted a design of a suitable item for you," _Izuku said, spreading two sheets of paper on the desk. One, was a drawing of the item—it looked like a normal ring. Eight of them—and the other was how to use them—there's supposed to be five sticky balls of metal stored inside? He could throw them by opening the hidden panel under it? Like flicking a marble? He could focus his electricity on the marble and his power would strike in a straight line? He could perform a ranged attack by spreading the marbles around the enemy(ies) so he could attack without fear of hurting his allies? _"Power Loader offered to create a disc version of it so it'll be easier for you to use, but I digress. If you never learn how to push yourself, then you won't progress. You'll be stuck as a one-trick pony. I don't like Heroes, but if you want to be one, I'll make sure you'll be a _damn_ good one")._

(He never heard Izuku talk this much before, it was a bit jarring. Turned out Izuku became an absolute nerd the moment Quirks and their applications came up, huh? Denki heard Katsuki snort from his seat.)

At the end of the day, he realized a bit too late that Izuku was the one helping him instead of the other way around.

And he _really_ helped him dearly when their trip to the USJ was sabotaged. That he now had to fight for dear life against these villains who were ready to kill them all. Turning the happy, educational lesson into an invasion ruled by chaos, horror and mind-numbing terror.

The output of the electricity may have been a _tad_ too much and his aim was questionable at best, yet the rings supported him a lot anyway. He didn't have to overuse his quirk and be a liability to his teammates. Nor did he hurt them just because.

Kaminari Denki swore to thank Izuku after this fiasco ended, then to seriously think of a way to get him to talk one of these days. Because, God forbid. He may not be a therapist, —

_(He saw Izuku's quick smile as Denki babbled. A smile so bitter and _sad_)_

_(Who are you seeing when you talk to me, Midoriya-kun?)_

—but forcing a 'victim' to talk is never a good idea.

* * *

**(A/N):** I made Kaminari smarter because I love him, alright?! Don't judge me!

Besides, having that drawback the moment he overused his quirk? I can imagine people making fun of him, you see. It's canon already anyway, with everyone laughing their A off whenever Whey!Kaminari appeared. I know it was for a comedic purpose, but honestly. IRL, if I have a condition like Kaminari, I'm going to be depressed, man. With people keeping me around just so they can laugh at me…

Regarding Kaminari's rings, it's Annie's ring from Shingeki no Kyojin. But instead of a needle, the moment he flicked his rings, a marble will come out. The entrance will immediately close after one of the marbles came out. He had to hold the opening up if he wanted to get it all out.


	11. Chapter 11

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): BETA'D by Unfaithful_Fangirl**

.

.

* * *

People often called Tsuyu an expressionless human being. Even with her natural, doe eyes.

She didn't mind. It actually gave her a bit of leverage when she spoke too directly towards her opponent. People heard her even tone and saw her unchanging face and knew she didn't mean anything bad whenever she asked for clarification. Just a mere curiosity. Denki had asked her about this 'skill' of hers after he saw that exact scenario at today's lunch (she bluntly told the Upperclassman that his zipper was open. The senior laughed out loud and thanked her earnestly, even though people started sniggering at him. His gloomy-looking friend sighed as he scolded him; just because he kept losing his clothes as a side-effect of his quirk, didn't mean he had to 'lose' his dignity as well,) complimenting Tsuyu on her straightforwardness then begging her to teach him how to do the same. Where he could speak his mind out loud and have no consequences befall him. He could not handle Kyoka's wild attitude any longer, hitting him on the head just because she didn't like the thing she heard coming from his mouth. The punk girl then punched him for that comment, grumbling about insensitive boy while Denki whimpered.

Tsuyu giggled softly at their comedic performance, answering Denki's request with a 'why not ask Izuku?'.

Everyone knew both of them are friends now, especially after he helped Denki in bettering the control of his Quirk. The other classmates asked for his input too, of course. Knowing Izuku's tips had helped the class clown a whole lot within a day. That even Aizawa-sensei complimented Denki for the drastic improvement (the only one who didn't ask was Shoto). Izuku was friendlier—or easier to approach—now that he had bestowed his knowledge upon them all. People started to include him in conversation whenever they could or invited to lunch if he wanted. But he was still a lot closer to Denki than anyone else, Katsuki not included.

Maybe because Denki was the first person Izuku willingly spoke to or because the electric teen has the worst control of his power that he wanted to keep a tab on him. Maybe a bit of both.

Back to the topic. Izuku knew how to keep his emotion in check; if he bothered to wake himself up and not be buried by his own paperwork full of complicated essays and calculations. She saw him 'smile' before. 'Annoyed' or 'intrigued' appeared once in a while, usually when he was absorbed in Quirks theory and its application. He can express himself. Yet decided not to just because. Conclusion, Denki should've learned from him then. Tsuyu was literally born with this face. It was not something she could teach to other people.

This _is_ a skill a hero should have anyway. No civilians wanted to be saved by a stuttering or panicked Hero.

Denki's grin petered off to nothing and he immediately went silent. Not in agreement, but hesitation. His yellow orbs flitted to the sleeping Izuku who sat beside him, resting his head on the metal railing.

(Regarding the greenette's presence on this trip, Shota and Izuku had a fierce argument on the way to the parking lot this morning. The teacher didn't want him to come, not when he was safest inside the UA's wall. But Izuku completely ignored him, climbing into the bus then proceed to nap. She never saw her teacher looking so frustrated before, Katsuki snickered evilly in the background)

Denki faced her once again and shook his head. Speaking with a voice so soft, she almost couldn't hear him amidst the roaring bus.

"_I…don't think that's a good idea."_

Tsuyu remembered feeling confused at that, blinking in wonder. Questioning the sudden drop of mood.

She didn't manage to ask the reason why though. Katsuki, who sat at her side decided to roar in frustration at that moment, annoyed at Eijiro's inquiry over his opinion towards this trip. The red-haired teen laughed unabashedly at his reaction, prompting the other classmates to tease the brash blonde for his personality. Tsuyu slyly joined in. And the weird conversation she was having with Denki not just a minute ago was forgotten.

At least until USJ's raid happened and the girl thought, _maybe this is why?_

Because right now, as she was frozen in fear when the villain with hands—Shigaraki Tomura—reached towards her face, ready to turn her into dust, Izuku appeared. Figuratively teleported. Deer mask down and sword finally unsheathed, he used the other hand to push Tsuyu down—

SLASH

CRASH

"_AAARRRGGHHHHHH!"_

The villain's hand was severed, right at the wrist, blood spraying the air in a haze of red.

She heard Hitoshi breath hitch at the gruesome sight.

A portal quickly opened, swallowing the man-child and his severed hand, whisking him away from the (bloodthirsty hunter) student. It didn't hinder Izuku. He just zoomed past the flustered villains and went for the big boss.

Hitoshi clambered to the girl's side, asking with a trembling voice if she was okay _(if watching someone's limb getting severed so close to her face was okay. If getting his blood splashed on her face was _okay_)_. She didn't answer. Even when he hastily pulled her away from the field as the battle heated up. Shota was crushed under Nomu's large hand and Izuku tried to attack the exposed brain yet could only graze the flesh before the monster back-handed him right on the face, causing him to crash into the lake. Even when the greenette—bloody, battered and limping, his mask cracked in half and barely hanging on by the thread—kept on fighting—this time, throwing a bunch of kunai and shuriken from one of the numerous pouches. Even when All-Might came and launched the Nomu into the stratosphere, the teachers had arrived and saved them, she didn't answer. She _couldn't _answer.

Because she was too busy crying.

And she didn't know the reason _why._

Was it for the terror she witnessed with her own eyes? For the sheer brutality her classmates unleashed upon the enemy?

_Or was it for the dead, _dead_ gaze of Midoriya Izuku. The resigned, despair, guilt, guilt, _guilt, _that whirled upon his uncovered face at that split second before he _shut_ it all down into his usual uncaring expression?_

_("I…don't think that's a good idea." Denki said, yellow orb flitted to the ground as he bit his lip, "I don't think he even wanted to control his own emotion in the first place.")_

Hitoshi awkwardly patted her back as he let Asui Tsuyu sob.

(He didn't want to)

_(But he was _forced_ to)_

* * *

**(A/N): **Oof...dismembering someone's hand is a bit too much, Izu O.O

Izuku had a suspicion that the media outbreak at UA was nothing but a distraction. He asked Nezu to check on the CCTV and see if there's something wrong. Nothing seems amiss at first, but they realized someone tampered one of the cameras because the folder on All-Might's desk was opened, even though nobody touched it. They checked and the list of class 1-A schedule was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Hitoshi groaned when he saw the entirety of grade one in front of the classroom.

Of course, these…kids will be here. After hearing the fiasco of USJ invasion, of course they wanted to scout their main competitor.

Hitoshi understands. He really did. If he was not lucky in that Entrance Exam by gaining a lot of rescue points and have to be placed in General Studies, he may be one of these people. Standing around with jealousy evident on their faces. Just because they have flashy Quirk. Just because they won the lottery in the genetic, now they are an aspiring Hero?

But then Hitoshi _was_ lucky. He is one of the students of the Hero Course. He was present when those villains ambushed them.

And he was there when everything went to _shit._

Why couldn't they just leave them alone? Give them space to breathe. Sure, the recognition they get was flattering. Mina and Denki were having a blast for the attention. Yet even the socially awkward Hitoshi recognized the nervousness in their manner. How they looked over their shoulders, making sure the people standing behind them were their ally. Every single one of them was jumpy. And half of his classmates were stuck staring at their phone screen, messaging whoever it was that kept stubbornly pinging them on. Hitoshi himself just finished on informing his mother not to worry, he will go home soon after he passed this obstacle_ no, it's not another villain attack, mom. I'm okay, seriously._

The blonde-haired teen—Monoma Neito—stepped forward. What could be insults were right at the tip of his tongue.

Before Midoriya Izuku emerged from behind the class, the biggest Deer plushie he ever saw—it was as big as Izuku's torso—was cradled lovingly in his embrace. Any girls present in this impromptu meeting let out a whisper squeal.

Hitoshi admitted Izuku looked cute there. With his small stature and messy locks, he looked like a child who just woke up from a nap.

(If only they knew that same hands of his had chopped a limb of another human like it was a mere piece of paper)

(He apologized at Hitoshi and Tsuyu this morning. Guilty, for traumatizing them both dearly)

(But he never said he was guilty for harming the villain. For a slight possibility that he just doomed a man for holding anything with both of his hands ever again)

Neito, after blinking incredulously at the sudden sight of a figurative child in their midst, was now back to his sneering contest. Mocking him for playing with a doll instead of training to be the best hero out there. Izuku's answer to that was a loud yawn, completely disregarding whatever he just said. The greenette fished out his phone from the hoodie pocket and started dialing, totally ignoring Neito's demand to pay attention to him, speaking with an even tone the moment the person from the other side pick up the call.

"_Hello?" _Izuku said,_ "Remember about our discussion to hire a professional therapist for the school? Can you hold the meeting for a while longer? I think I'm going to be late because troublesome kids decided to trap us in our own class, Nezu-san" _Oh damn. He called the principal? Their shoulders tensed in fear and one of the students had already run to the other hallway the moment that name registered in everyone's mind. Hitoshi knew Izuku is weirdly chummy with all of the UA teachers but he didn't know he had the bear/rat's number on speed dial. Izuku nodded or shook his head, agreeing and disagreeing at whatever Nezu had asked. At some point, he perked up. Blinking in wonder before he let out a long sigh. Izuku lowered down the electronic device from his ear, pressed the loudspeaker button, and show the screen to everyone present. The face of Nezu winking was evident for them to see.

"_Hello, dear students of mine"_ yup. That was _definitely_ the voice of their principal there. They unconsciously stood straighter as Nezu spoke. Headmaster cheerfully asked them to let class 1-A go. That the parents have been contacting the staff of UA since this morning, asking about the credibility of the school's ultimate defense after the disaster of the Media's Storming and USJ invasion. Inko, Izuku's mom, even threatened to bring him to the court if her son was one second late.A deliberate pause there. Then he continued, voice even more chipper yet somehow, sounded even scarier than before.

"_So, why don't you all go home? Don't want anything bad happens to you if you piss off the wrong person, hm?"_

…damn.

Predictably, everyone dispersed like a red sea, face pale and body trembling. Izuku mumbled 'troublesome mother' and turned to his classmates, informing them to visit a therapist the school will provide sometimes soon before the Sports Festival begin. This is a mandatory visit, do _not_ even try to skirt around it, he will know. Facing those villains was not an easy thing (Hitoshi saw his green orbs flitted to the cowering Tsuyu) and bottling up your feeling just for the sake of not wanting to show weaknesses is the opposite of being _manly._ Taking care of yourself is the first step to be a respectable hero, even if they won't talk about the experience to the said therapist because they felt uncomfortable to open up to a literal stranger. Family and friends were a respectable choice for them to talk too, though Izuku still wanted them to get help from a professional. People who knew how to handle paranoia and night terror.

Finished with the pep talk, he yawned once again and finally walked away from the commotion. The crowd from other classes was slowly thinning after Nezu's admonition. Only a couple of them were still standing around, probably curious with the enigma of 1-A. Or his proposition of the new staff that'll handle their mental health for tomorrow on piqued them. But now that the shock—of a fact that a supposedly normal student was actually their principal's favorite kid—had receded, one of them moved. And surprise, surprise, it was Neito. He let out a low snarl, step forward with purpose, ready to snatched Izuku's wrist—

Before a lout whirr of machine echoed.

And tons and tons of kunai were now right in front of Neito's face.

The platinum blonde's teen choked in fear, the spectator behind gasped in shock. Izuku stood there, deer plushie thrust to the fore. Instead of staring at a cute doll with fluffy fur, however, they were met with dangerous weapons instead. It came out from the open belly of the toy, showing them the mechanical engine inside. Izuku was twisting the deer's horn with a steady knuckle. And was in the middle of pulling it apart from its place. His tense stance showed that, once he did, it'll send those kunais flying. Putting holes in Neito's whole body and ending his life in an instant where even Recovery Girl could never heal his injury.

Izuku's tone didn't waver. It was still unchanging and monotone as he said.

"_A hero should never play with a doll, huh?"_ he turned the device off, staring uncaringly when Neito's leg gave up, he now was sprawled shamelessly on the tiled floor. Izuku turned his nose, Deer plushie back to its original state as he hugged it tight and mumbled back, _"not like I'm a Hero anyway."_

Then he walked away. Leaving them all with gaped jaw and widened eyes.

Hitoshi always reminded himself that Midoriya Izuku is someone not to be trifled with. It began with his retaliation towards Tenya's sudden approach. The one-sided match he had with Katsuki in the Battle Trial. How he easily broke every single bit of their Quirk's factor and gave them tips to improve their performance. Then the USJ.

He may not be a proper student of UA. Yet it relived Hitoshi anyway that Izuku is on the side of the law. No matter how disgusted he was with the concept of Hero and Villain, it was visible. His hidden kindness, that is. How he easily put himself in danger as long as his classmates were okay. How Izuku was the only student unlucky enough to get injured because of that, Eraserhead not included. Class 1-A knew he was strong—_he_ knew Quirk means nothing to a determined person—but sometimes, Shinsho Hitoshi forgot.

That Izuku is just a normal human.

That nobody could ever face that horror without flinching even once.

Maybe, the one who really needed a therapist here is not them, but Izuku.

After all, an uncaring person won't bring a lot of weapons in a safe location, right?

* * *

**(A/N): **Yeah…those plushies he had in the house? The one he sometimes brought along to school? Yeah. There are kunai and shuriken inside them. Because no 'storage compartment' is available in this 'world', he make do. That's also the reason why there's a lot of plushie laying around the house. Weapons will be within arms reach at moment notice for both Inko and Izuku.

Hisashi gifted those to him, by the way. Almost monthly. Sometimes weekly. This Hisashi (well, we don't know how canon!Hisashi acted. But anyway) this Hisashi is a doting father. You want a bunch of Deer doll? Done. You want it to be filled with weapons that will launch itself the moment you rip the horn apart? Done. No one sells any ninja weapon anymore? I can make one for you. So, Izuku is very spoiled, actually :'D


	13. Chapter 13

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Itsuka was confused when she saw Midoriya Izuku on the commentator booth instead of joining them all in the field as a competitor.

She didn't know what to think of the green-haired boy from the next class. At one point, she was wary with the prospect of dangers he silently promised (Neito flinched whenever he saw Izuku walking through the hallway. Whether he brought the Deer plushie or not. Aside from that, he still mocked class 1-A as much as possible though). While at another point, she knew he must be a good guy, based on his classmates' reaction towards him. Pretty protective too, especially that brash looking blonde, watching him move like a hawk. She heard he was the kid who got injured after the USJ disaster. Was that the reason why he was in the commentator booth right now then? How terrible his injuries were that the Recovery Girl could not heal him completely that he had to sit this competition out?

Midnight-sensei cracked her whip to silence the clamoring spectator, causing her attention to settle back on their rated-18 teacher. She introduced herself as the referee of today's tournament. Along with Present Mic, Eraserhead and Midoriya Izuku as their commentator (so that's the reason why he was there. But still. Why him?). Before the game started, however, she asked them all to give a big round of applause. Because Bakugo Katsuki, the students who got first in the entrance exam, will give them an opening speech that'll hopefully hype them all. The brash boy Itsuka saw as Izuku's appointed self-bodyguard stepped up to the stage, his red orbs blared. The sight alone felt like he was seeing them right through their souls as he spoke with a flat tone.

"_My friend almost died"_

Okay. Way to shut up the audience there.

Everyone was silent when Katsuki told them about their experience at the USJ. Being surrounded by people twice your size. That they won't give them any slack just because of their young age compared to the villains. How a wonderful underground hero such as Eraserhead didn't escape the fight unscathed. How even the _strongest_ students of class 1-A was reduced to nothing but a reporter from the side.

(Izuku then interjected that he didn't want to join anyway, don't try to pin the villain's action for his decision. Katsuki ignored him)

(By the way, nobody disagreed over the idea that Greeny over there is the toughest in their midst, apparently. Except for the boy with heterochromia, who scowled in denial)

"_Strong Quirk means nothing if you don't have a head to use it efficiently. Rather than using the power straight on, be creative. Go for the ingenuity. Just because no flashy power was used, doesn't mean they're useless," _he took a deep breath and glared at every hero available. The glint inside was full of determination, _"so God forbid. If you Pro Heroes are here to search for a flashy Quirk just for the sake of it, then get the fuck out of here. I can't say anything about other people down there, but I'm not here to accompany you in playing around with the media's every fucking whim. I'm here…"_

"_To be a hero."_

And he stopped the speech there.

That was…wow.

Itsuka was speechless.

She knew the danger of being a hero, of course. The news of Heroes or Villains' death are there, no matter how the world tried to soften the blow. Yet, deep inside herself, she believed she had time to grow up. To strengthen and psyched herself up so she'll be ready when she had to bear the title of Hero. But here Katsuki was. Crushing that notion into nothing by not censoring any of the battles they, unfortunately, had to fight.

If only he spoke that speech with a proud face, she'll dismiss it as him boasting himself up the pedestal. That this brash looking teenager was just those type of people who craved for action. Who loved to showcase his power in confidence while looking down on the other.

Instead, he almost looked defeated.

Katsuki actually care, his uncouth words aside.

Itsuka watched as the honorary student had a quick wit with Izuku for the second time, teasing him for admitting to the whole world that they are definitely friend, Present Mic laugh could be heard in the background. The audience were whispering, some of the heroes actually looked embarrassed. Like Katsuki's speech just now has struck them deep. And she could see why, even related at it a little bit. Maybe at the sudden talk of class 1-A wonder, where her friends complained over the fact that people seem to forget there was another hero course in UA school, had clouded her perception. That she was swept along the wave without her noticing. It made Kendo Itsuka forget.

The true definition of a _real_ Hero.


	14. Chapter 14

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

It happened ten minutes before her match started. Somehow, Power Loader-sensei caught onto Mei's hidden ploy just by watching her interaction with Tenya, where she offered him to equip one of her babies so they'll have a fair match. The older man didn't confiscate her support equipment—she's a student from Support Department, after all. Their items are their weapon—but he indeed snatched her mic away. That won't do. That piece of equipment was the bone of her work. If she didn't have that, how could she show off her beautiful children to the member of the support company out there? The viewer's screaming will bury her word like a forgotten laundry she left back home! She couldn't create a new one either. Her stingy teacher had banned her from visiting the workshop in the middle of the festival and will ask Midnight to officially disqualify her if she ignored his warning. That won't do, then. She had to find another way to present her creation without igniting Power Leader's ire.

Mei perked up and an imaginary bulb lighted up on the top of her head.

There _is _an available microphone here, wasn't it?

And Power Loader only prohibited her from visiting the usual lab, right? Not any other room?

_Ha! Loophole~_

So, with a manic grin and an evil laugh, she opened the room to the commentator booth as silently as possible. Her eyes zoomed in on the target—a spare, wireless microphone—right there, on the box at the corner where it was lay forgotten. The hosts were busy with their own thing; Present Mic enthusiastically hyping up the audience, Eraserhead sipped on a hot coffee, while Midoriya Izuku kept on snoring (yes. He had been sleeping since the start of the Sports Festival. His snore echoed from the loudspeaker installed on the field). Mei thought of a plan. A good way of how to go there unnoticed, grab the mic, and back to her own program. It took her a while.

Then she decided to ran inside like a raging bulldoze anyway. Startling the teachers away as she disappeared from their sight, cackling madly all the way.

Now, she was having the time of her life. Showing them her beautiful babies without hesitation, capturing the right attention from the right spectator. Mei was in the middle of explaining the wonder of her Capture Gun when another voice suddenly echoed.

_"But what if the villain managed to cut the nets with a sharp object and escape?"_

Her head snapped to the origin of the sound in an instant. There, on the commentator booth and across the transparent glass, Izuku finally woke up. Watching the match with a small smirk and half-lidded eyes. The fact that their third commentator finally deigned himself worthy to, well, _commentate_ caught everyone off guard. Before his question registered in Mai's mind and a wider grin blossomed on her white, rosy cheeks.

Challenger? Is he a challenger?

"_They won't. As you can see, the net will shrink and wrapped around their bodies, giving them minimal space to struggle."_

"_Hm. But Iida is not completely incapacitated there, I can still see him moving around. A space is a space, no matter how small it was. If he's the type of person who hides weapons in every inch of his body, he can easily reach for one and use it to cut the web still. And what about someone like Ashido Mina? She has acid Quirk. It'll be a piece of cake for her to melt the net."_

Oh my God, he is!

And that was how the rest of the match went, to everyone's complete confusion. Where Hatsume Mei displayed her babies for the world to see, Midoriya Izuku poked holes at her design and trading ideas after ideas to make them better, while Tenya was suffering on the side.

This is _definitely_ the best day of her life!

* * *

**(A/N): **There's another reason why Izuku helped Mei in advertising her creation. He told the audience that, just because your opponent is a girl, doesn't mean you can underestimate her. He knew Iida didn't mean anything bad, he was just trying to honor her. But at the same time, his pride was his doom. Not knowing that Mei had laid a trap for her to use. Because of this revelation, Bakugo and Uraraka's fight went down smoothly.

This chapter is also here to remind other heroes that Izuku is one of the class 1-A members (he's not. But they don't know that). He may not join the competition, but he's existed. And now that he finally showed them his intelligence, the heroes decided to send an invite for him to join their agency as an intern (he won't accept any of it, of course).


	15. Chapter 15

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Shoto licked the strawberry lollipop while staring at anywhere except the smiling Nezu. Izuku sat right beside the headmaster, shuffling through a bunch of paperwork while muttering up a storm, frowned marred his usually expressionless face.

How did this happen, he asked himself once again. it was right after the end of the lesson, when he was busy contemplating which agency he should pick out for the internship (Endeavor name was emblazoned at the second place of the list. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but that gave him a bit of wicked satisfaction). Someone tapped his shoulder. And when he turned around, he was met with the unchanging complexion of the green-haired teen enigma, Midoriya Izuku.

Shoto had a complex opinion of him. Izuku is Quirkless, meaning he'll never endanger his dream in reaching the number one rank without using his fire side. Yet he's also strong, his fight with Katsuki—the second one strongest in their class in the term of raw power—was cold, hard evidence at that. Not to mention, how he kept on going even though the Nomu cracked his ribs and twisted his ankle. Shoto didn't know if he really was the toughest in their class like everybody unanimously agreed, though he acknowledged that Izuku _is_ a whole lot durable than a normal civilian supposed to be, a preconception people with flashy quirk tended to have. Pity he couldn't measure Izuku's own power against him, as he didn't join the Sports Festival.

He understands, the greenette was never one of them, his classmates tend to forget just because he attended the school with them. Didn't mean Shoto wasn't disappointed with the outcome, however.

Right now, Izuku asked him to come along, walking toward a direction where their principal's office was located. Now, he knew he was not on a friendly term with his colleagues. Friends and emotions will only hinder him in fulfilling his wishes to be the best. Yet he was not actively antagonizing any of them either…er, except when he challenged Katsuki to fight him seriously at yesterday's competition. Which, apparently, not using his fire means he didn't follow his promise through. Katsuki was an angry ball of Pomeranian but he never saw him _that_ furious. So, the brash blonde did his best to force him into using it. He succeeded in doing that by almost rupturing Shoto's eardrum if he didn't instinctively activate a burst of flame to protect it. Was that the reason why Nezu wanted to see him? Shouldn't he ask for Katsuki though? He was the one who got irritated and endangered the safety of one of the students.

Well, no matter. He's here now and Nezu wanted him to relax by giving him a strawberry lollipop. Izuku sat near the headmaster, pulling out a couple of paperwork from inside one of the drawers, then spread it on the long table, asking Shoto a question he never knew someone would ever ask.

"_Is Endeavor abusing you?"_

Shoto was glad Nezu didn't give him something to drink or else he'll choke on it.

Greeny didn't give him any time to respond, he just continued on listing the crime of his sperm donor; willingly injuring his family in a pretense of 'training', endangering the safety of other with Quirk overuse, bribing law enforcement to swept up any complaint he got (_"not like he could ever hide anything from _me_" _Nezu proudly declared). They had been accumulating evidence after evidence to bring him down for the past two weeks. A hero's job is to protect. If he cannot start with his own family, how could they trust him to defend the citizen alike, then?

They only needed Shoto's consent regarding this,Izuku clarified. If he agreed to it, however, he had to be present in the eye of court and become one of the eyewitnesses. Tsukauchi Naomasa-san, a police officer with a Truth quirk will be present. Meaning, no point in hiding anything just because he feared Endeavor will enact a punishment to him for trying to stand up against his injustice. Izuku sure they won't lose this fight, they've been scrounging any info they could on Endeavor. And even if he did keep his job intact after this fiasco, it'll put a black stain on his supposedly unmark papers. The Committee on the Rights of the Child won't allow him and his family to come back to that bastard's clutch. Not if he wanted to face Nezu's wrath.

The said creature cackled gleefully.

Shoto…Shoto was speechless.

To think there existed someone who realized what a rotten asshole Endeavor is. That his title as a Hero was nothing but glorified sunglasses.

Is this a dream? No, it hurt when he pinched his arm. Someone _really_ tried to help him.

After years of hurt and despair, will he finally see the light? Where his brother and sister could also breathe the air of freedom?

But then—

_("Fight me!" Katsuki roared, swinging his fist right under his jaw. The audience of the Sports Festival was deafening, yet Shoto could still hear him screaming, "treat me as a villain if you must, I don't care! As long as you limited yourself and won't use your full power, you will never be a fucking Hero!")_

But then, he wanted to be a hero.

A hero who saved people. Not the one who only cared about money and rank.

_(Never like his father)_

So, his decision was clear. He didn't like it, but he knew he could endure it for a while longer.

Shoto refused. He didn't want them to report him. At least, not until the internship ended and he managed to control his fire Quirk.

_(Not until he become a _real_ hero)_

Izuku bit his lower lip, like he wanted to rebut him and convinced him to think twice. Before he let out a long sigh, mumbling something within the line of '_troublesome kid and their selfless tendencies_'_. _He reached to the back of his nape and unclasped his choker from his own neck, offering it to Shoto.

It contained five hidden cameras inside and the moment he wore it, the said cameras will turn on and recorded anything that occurred within ten radius miles. The camera will stop recording every time he stopped wearing it or when the day ended, before it picked up again one minute after that. He can also tap the choker twice for an express delivery, acknowledging that 'vibration equals it's-time-to-send-the-video' signal as well (Hisashi—Izuku's father—made sure this accessory is elastic. Meaning, it'll snuggle their neck close. The wearer then won't _accidentally_ jolt the choker and send a wrong order). This support equipment used a homing signal. So, no matter where he goes, the footage will be sent directly to Izuku's phone and computer. He ordered Shoto to wear it whenever he was home or Endeavor was there alongside him. Indeed, it was a breach of privacy, but for the sake of Shoto's health, he didn't want to risk it. This is to calculate if Endeavor's action towards his family will stay at it was or worsened.

"_And when it did, I'll burst into your house along with several policemen. Your wish not to apprehend him be damn" _he remembered Izuku said. fingers interlocking as he put his chin on it, eyes blazed with determination, _"I won't let an abuser get away with their crime. Not. Again."_

As Todoroki Shoto dazedly stood in front of the principal's room closed door—_still reeling over the fact that_ _someone cared. Someone _really _cared—_choker already tied around his neck, he thought.

Midoriya Izuku is a vengeful guy, his uncaring attitude aside.

He didn't blame him, even if Izuku did it in a misguided attempt to pay for his sin. A sin in which he unknowingly (yes. It must be unknowingly. Someone as intelligent as him—who managed to pinpoint Endeavor's real face where everyone else couldn't—would never let anyone with a fate like _him_ suffered alone) ignored his (former) _friend's_ plea of help, Shoto didn't mind. Actually, maybe. With this…

Both of them will get the peace they so vehemently needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Stain thought bombarding the city with a lot of Nomu was a bit overkill. But then, if he said that to Tomura's face, it'll be like calling pot kettle black.

After all, he killed the Fake Heroes almost everyday now for the world to see. So, they'll realize this society is never a rainbow and sunshine.

Today should be like any other day. Him, patrolling across the border while eliminating those he deemed unsuitable to be heroes. He didn't suspect anything. Even after the League of Villain extended their help, a kid in Robot Suit tried to fight him in the name of vengeance and failed (he didn't even care about the wounded Native. Disgusting) then his friends—a boy with red hair and another with heterochromia—came to help by punching the ground till it caved in, or sending a spike of ice that reached the sky, he still thought today will just be like any other.

But right at that second, the dread came crawling in.

The night was cold, yet somehow, it turned even more so. Something invisible pressing him down, cutting the air circulation that choked him till it almost hurt. A warning signal _(get away, get away. Run, run, run, save yourself—) _blared inside his mind, that he was torn between fleeing or stay rooted.

As he was contemplating what kind of Quirk that could make him felt so small—a feat even a stronger, bigger fake Heroes he fought before couldn't do. The students from UA and the dying hero was long unconscious from the change in the atmosphere alone—Stain suddenly stood ramrod straight. His sharpened reflex was his only saving grace when a bunch of short knives (no. not knives. It was kunai) flew to him, intended to put holes on every inch of his body but failed. Stain didn't have the time to take a breather either when a bigger hurdle came once again, clashing their sword with his own, sending spark across the darkened alleyway.

Now that they were stuck in this close proximity, Stain had ample time to observe the one who had managed to catch him so off guard. It was a boy. Judging from the height, he must be the same age as these students of UA. He wore tight-fitting black clothes and a grey flack jacket. The open-toe boots didn't make any sound, be it that the soles were created for a stealth purpose or this kid's step was just too quiet. A Deer Mask with unsmiling lips covered most of his face. The only thing he could see was the blank, _dead_ green eyes boring right into him, peeking from the eyehole of the headpiece.

Stain managed to thought _"that was the eye of a murderer—"*_ before the fight continued on.

He didn't know how much time had passed. Their fight felt like an eternity by how fast the pace was. A slash here, a thrust there. A dirty kick between the legs, backhanded him across the face. Deer jumped and ran on the wall (was there a spike on his boot? No, maybe sticky substance, because there were no puncture holes on the brick after he ran on there)**, almost gutted his stomach with a kunai if Stain didn't see him shifted ever so slightly and lept back at the very last second. Although that move made him stumbled a bit (shocked, that a kid half his age didn't even hesitate in dealing a fatal blow. Kid assassin is unheard of, in these days and ages. After all, Yakuza groups were in the brink of extinction too), the boy succeeded in injuring him on the cheek with a needle (senbon) for that mistake.

(The tense air was still there. Still choking and weighing him own. This must be the kid's quirk. Not a flashy one, but super effective in cowering the villain down)

Stain blocked a batch of shurikens as he dashed forward, ready to indulge the boy in another close combat. But his eyesight suddenly swayed, black dots swam on the peripheral of his eyes. Before his legs turned to jelly and he crumpled down, dual katanas clattered noisily to the dirty ground.

…what?

_What the hell?_ Stain grunted. What happened? He couldn't move, he couldn't even twitch his finger. The tense air that had been clinging onto them had evaporated the moment he was down, so not the work of the child's Quirk either then.

Was it poison? The stray senbon that nicked his cheek came to mind and he cursed out loud. Was that tiny needle laced with paralyzing poison? Damn, kid. Using the equivalent of Stain's own quirk on him. He never realized how scary it was not to have your limbs listening to you. Now, he understands the reason why people tend to be wary of him the moment they knew how his Quirk worked. Deer walked closer, stepping onto the fallen swords with enough force that it actually snapped in half. Stain gnashed his teeth in agitation at that, willing his consciousness to be aware for a moment longer. Just so he could ask the kid a question that had been plaguing his mind for the past couple of hours.

"_Who are you?"_

Deer crouched, peering down on him and tilting his head cutely like a curious kid should be. Then he saw the blank, _dead_ orb and it reminded him once again that this kid is not the usual wannabe. He hummed minutely, lifting up the ninjato and said.

"_Just another killer."_

Stain never dreamed of losing against anyone other than All Might. He _is_ the true Hero, after all. He _should_ be the one who stopped the Hero-Killer reign of terror.

But then lose he did as he stared right at the weapon swinging down onto him before his vision went black.

And Akaguro Chizome knew no more.

* * *

**(A/N):** Reminder. Izuku is Quirkless.

*****Stain saw that kind of eyes almost everyday. After all, he _IS_ a murderer, no matter how he tried to justify his action.

Just saying. You're full of bullcrap, Stain. If you want to purge the fake heroes so bad, do the Sawada Tsunayoshi's way. A.k.a, become one, raise to the top and changed it from the inside. Your work right now? You're basically Rokudo Mukuro before he turned nice `3`

**It's anti-gravity soles. Now he can walk on the wall or tree. Can't really walk on a cable or water, unfortunately. The boots are voice-activated. "**Eternal King"** gave me this idea, shout out to him/her/they :D

Izuku was there because Todoroki tapped the choker twice and sent the recording to his phone. Todoroki meant that as an SOS so Izuku could ask for a competent Hero to help them restraining Stain. But he decided to come to the place himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Kenji, the chief of the police force with a dog head as his face, thought this was the most cut and dry case ever yet complicated at the same time.

Hosu incident had doomed the entirety of civilization into a mass panic. Nomus were everywhere, destroying buildings and hurting others. Every heroes that were present was able to help, of course, even calling for those from another region. Then Mizushima Masaki—known as Hero Manual—had to banish that celebration by frantically reported that Stain was in the area and his intern—Iida Tenya—was nowhere to be seen.

That name rang an immediate bell. Iida. The previous victim of the Hero-Killer. He didn't die, but his career as a Hero was done for. Tenya, Tensei's younger brother was gone. Stain was near the commotion. That could only mean the bespectacled boy had pursued the maniac and was on the way to exact vengeance.

Fortunately, Eijiro was smart enough to send a direction to Gran Torino's phone, pointing them to the exact location where the battle had ensued. When the older man, with a couple of Heroes available, arrived at the scene, their heart skipped a bit. Three of the UA's students were there, slumped lifelessly on the cold, hard ground. Along with an injured Native, propped to the wall, and Stain curled in the middle of the carnage. They thought everyone was dead. That they were too late to assist the brave (foolish) children in their quest of restraining the villain. Manual shakily kneeled to the unmoving Shoto and pressed his fingers on his neck. Before he let out a long, relieved sigh and tell the other, no. They were okay. Just unconscious. Even Stain.

That was what he heard from the witnesses as Kenji gave each of the kids the hardest glare he could muster. What they did was completely reckless. Stain had killed a lot of heroes—stronger, _capable_ Heroes—and they thought just because they had a flashy quirk, they could beat him? Rather than facing him up close, they should've stayed behind and called the other. Eijiro protested and said they couldn't leave their friend to die while waiting for help? Then used their power to bring them away from the danger! Rescue, not retaliate. Shoto could glide using his ice. And Eijiro had trained to use his power efficiently since the start of his internship, boosting his legs and gave him an equivalent speed of the Iida family. They should use that strategy instead to snatched the victims—in this case, Native and Tenya—away from the battlefield and ran out of there as soon as possible!

These naïve children bowed their head in shame when he laid that obvious solution to their face, aware that they've done goofed this time around. Kenji huffed, not in anger but exasperation. This is the problem of Hero nowadays. Immediately went for the fight response instead of flight. Sure, their reason was noble. Admirable. And he was impressed anyway that they could last against Stain for a while. Yet that will also be their doom one of these days. They should've realized the main job of a hero is to save others. Didn't that brash blonde named Katsuki implied so in his speech at the Sports Festival?

Luckily, they beat Stain before the Hero-Killer could deal vicious damages to them. And gave Native a first-aid treatment that saved his life even though they were focused on the fight soon after. Kenji got their permission to let the heroes have the recognition instead of these students, not wanting the media to cauterize them for illegally using their Quirk and be jailed even though they only wanted to save their friend. As he turned towards the door and was ready to go back to the office, Shoto distractedly murmured.

"_But I don't remember defeating Stain. Nor did I treat Native. Was it you, Kirishima?"_

"_Nu-uh. Maybe a hero came to finish the job?"_

Now, that was intriguing.

Did that mean someone else had saved the day? Did the kids were actually knocked unconscious _before_ they managed to defeat Stain? Then whoever-it-was had defended them.

Then, where is he? Or she? Why were they not there when the heroes came along the corner? Staying put and gave them an explanation of what had happened in that alleyway? Either it was an Underground Hero who doesn't want media recording their existence. Or it wasn't a hero in the first place at all.

_Vigilante?_

He thought the paperwork won't increase now that the problem of Illegal Quirk use was over. But it seems, that wasn't the case. Tsuragamae Kenji groaned.

What a complicated mess indeed.

* * *

**(A/N): **Yeaaahh, sorry guys. Stain is alive. Pity, the heroes came a lot faster than they should. Or else Izuku will have time to finish him for good~

Don't worry. Izuku will kill someone one day (no, wait, author. That's wrong! :'D )

Now that Izuku fought back, the law finally applied to him, even if he's Quirkless. But that is, if the law enforcement managed to catch him in the first place `3`~


	18. Chapter 18

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Tomorrow is the day for Final Exam and Higari—known as Power Loader—is _so_ not looking forward to this.

Nezu changed this year's plan at the very last second. Instead of fighting robot like it used to be, he wanted the students to fight teachers instead. it was clear, from USJ invasion and Hosu's incident, that villains nowadays were a lot more vicious than ever. Headmaster wanted the students to be ready. He wanted them to know how to use their quirk efficiently to another human instead of brutally destroying a machine and cogs. Nothing too mind-breaking. In fact, everyone kind of expected this.

However, tomorrow was class 1-A turn to attend the exam.

And boy. They simultaneously groaned in defeat at that.

Why? Only one obvious answer to that obvious question.

Midoriya Izuku.

The green-haired kid was an enigma since the day he came to the teacher's meeting and blown every inch of their quirk apart that day. He was smart, he was agile, he didn't like hero (not saying everyone should love this occupation without complaint. It was just weird for a kid not to have any fascination towards it, especially as his own family sang compliments almost every day) and was a target of a High-Ranking villain for some reason. Higari never really gave him any more attention than the usual students. Not only Izuku wasn't in his class, but he was also busy keeping Mei, the genius wonder of the Support Department, in check.

However, everything changed after the Sports Festival. After he showed his intelligence once again to the world and gained the utmost attention of his crazy pink-haired pupil.

Now, Izuku visited their lab frequently; be it by his own accord or forcefully dragged by Mei.

Higari now understood the apprehension that shrouded the tired-looking child amidst the fond gushing, lingering on the atmosphere like Midnight's quirk but permanent. Oh, he's a nice kid, alright. Listening to other people's problems and giving them tips on how to solve it if they asked him to. But the moment someone pissed him off or mocking those people he cared dearly, he'll tear them. A perk of having an analysis skill, you see. That he easily pointed out their weaknesses and threatened to disable their quirk with simple support items. And speaking about support items, whether it was actually his main reason or he was just taking advantage of the apparent free reign, Mei was cheerfully enabling him. Higari didn't want to know why Izuku needed paralyzing drugs, stun grenade, sleeping gas grenade, tear gas grenade, _any_ grenade that could easily knock out an adult elephant, really.

Honestly, he didn't want to know.

Now, here's the problem of Nezu's newest idea. They have to face class 1-A.

They have to face _him._

A child who literally equipped with tons and tons of weapon he was not afraid to use.

Shota was trying to dissuade that idea. Saying that Izuku is not the UA's student and he didn't have to join in on this exercise. The greenette's even said so himself before he 'attended' the school.

Then the principal—cruel, little rodent that he was—said they have to or else there'll be imbalance; 20 students within one class means 2 students per one teacher. Izuku agreed, albeit with a ton of complaints.

Everyone immediately huddled together. Present Mic suggested to used rock-paper-scissors to determine who was unfortunate enough to have to face him. A black sheep they needed to sacrifice to contain the devil called Midoriya Izuku.

Maijima Higari patted All-Might's back as he said, _"rest in peace, my friend."_

The other teachers solemnly nodded.

Toshinori whimpered.

* * *

**(A/N): **This chap is here solely to inform you guys where in the heck Izuku get his paralyzing poison in the last chapter :'D

All-Might lose, by the way `3`


	19. Chapter 19

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Kota peeked from behind the tree, watching a sleeping Midoriya Izuku in confusion and irritation.

Today was the day he dreaded the most in his whole life. The day where wannabe heroes visited his humble abode and be a bunch of idiots. He could almost picture them bragging about their Quirk, how 'cool' their performance was. This kind of people—pretentious, selfish _jerk_—will cheer their association to protect others and celebrated when the said protectors are_ dead. _He dreaded it because he didn't understand how someone could be so callous. So uncaring towards other people's life. As long as they're safe. As long as they could face the next day, they didn't care who they have to sacrifice.

Kota really hated the pity. The empty platitude and reassurance that e_verything is going to be okay._

(It's not. Everything is _not _okay and he felt like he was drowning as each day passed by)

This greenette boy was one of them. Kota stared with furrowed eyebrows when Izuku was the only one stepping out of the bus, excluding a hobo-looking man, yawning and snuggling the biggest Deer doll he ever saw in his life. Izuku looked like a little kid, bringing that toy along (ignoring the fact that Kota himself was younger than the said teen-child) and he kind of scoffed at his existence. Clearly, a spoiled brat. His aunts had said that they'll test class 1-A for their prowess, fighting the earth golem without adult supervision so they could garner their power level and prepared them for the future. However, this student. Not only he wasn't supposed to be here (Kota accidentally heard. Courtesy from Shota—Eraserhead—who scolded him for sneakily attended this summer training camp instead of being protected within UA's wall. Izuku himself was ignoring the fuming teacher) but he didn't even participate in the event the Wild-Wild Pussycats had prepared.

See? Spoiled brat.

And now, the same teenager was laying around without a care in Kota's secret location, plushie still clutched almost protectively within his range.

What should he do? Kota didn't want to go back to the dining room, too much noise. Not to mention, those students really get on his nerve with all of the 'hero' and 'training' talk. He wanted to rest from the commotion in his hideout for a bit. But now that a stranger had invaded his place…

Although his decision was made for him when Midoriya Izuku—he remembered his aunt introduced each of the students to everyone involved—let out a small huff and spoke, _"you can sit with me. I'm not gonna bite."_

Well, then.

Kota apprehensively approached, sitting at the right side of the greenette's in a tense posture. Izuku still had his eyes closed so how did he know Kota was there? And how did he find this secret location in the first place? He was sure the only one who knew about it was Ragdoll and that because of her Quirk too, not because he told her where. So, Kota asked. The latter question, not the former, as the kid deemed it not necessary. He also said that this place was his. If someone had an intention to bite to protect the territory, then it was Kota, not Izuku.

The said teenager snorted lightly, then apologized for the intrusion. He was searching for a perfect place to relax. To watch the sky full of stars without any interruption from artificial light or the roaring bonfire class 1 A and B created right about now, judging from the orange light shining from behinds the surrounding trees. If he stays with them, they'll definitely force him to join. Whereas Izuku just wanted to rest and sleep. Not singing and dancing. He didn't mean to stalk the child, let alone usurp Kota's favorite place.

They lapsed into silence after that explanation; Kota, looking a bit uncomfortable with the presence of someone stranger and Izuku, listening to the commotion below with half-ear. The wind blew past by and the night critter chattered on the background. Kota didn't know how much time had passed, the night atmosphere had finally lulled him to peace. It was not until Greeny stood up and stretched, that he realized it must be quite a time already. Izuku let out a long yawn, stepping away as he distractedly mussed.

"_You're not the only one who hated Hero, you see."_

That made Kota jolted, gaze immediately sought the form of the skulking student. He didn't corroborate, just kept on walking and leaving the youngest kid alone with a swirling thought.

Did…did Izuku just imply he hated hero too? Then what was he doing here, attending the hero class and playing around with the wannabe in this training camp (although, he didn't join in on the exercise so far)?

Kota still hadn't reached his conclusion that day. Not until tomorrow night, when he was, again, brooding over the unfair life in his secret hideout, not noticing a villain appeared from beneath the mountain had he not called for the kid's attention. When every hope was diminished and he was sure this killer will destroy him and turned him into a paste just like what he did to _his parents and turned him into a bitter, lonely orphan_. Then Izuku—blank, _dead_ orbs, full of grim determination—suddenly appeared out of nowhere, jumping right onto the guy's shoulder and stuck both of the kunais right into his eyes. It was gore, it was horrifying. The villain wasn't in the middle of transforming either so basically, Izuku just assaulted a normal human instead of a _monster._ As he was secured safely in between the teenager's hold, vaguely listening on the scream of terror from Muscular, Izumi Kota realized.

_Ah…they cannot do that, aren't they?_

For those who uphold law and justice, Hero won't needlessly hurt people even if they were villains. Never went for a move that incapacitated them permanently even if it'll save those they needed to protect.

Midoriya Izuku is not a brat. Nor he's a hero.

He's a guardian 'angel' that picked up the slack those pretentious wannabes left behind.

* * *

**(A/N): **After Stain's debacle, Izuku was kind of paranoid and didn't want his classmates to be away from his sight. So, just like USJ, he came along to the training camp even tho' Aizawa prohibited him from joining.

And now, Izuku's true nature finally awakened. It'll get a bit…bloody from this chapter onward


	20. Chapter 20

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Dabi thought the little boss was out of his rocker, ordering them to capture one Bakugo Katsuki and bring him to the headquarter, possibly sweet-talked him to become one of their members. Didn't Tomura watch the Sports Festival? And heard his fiery speech? That kid's a hero through and through, there's no way he'll turn to villainy even if they torture him to death. Pretty sure the kid will even suicide bomb if that means he could eradicate this League of Villain once and for all.

But anyway, he wasn't the one who pulled the string here. So, even if he thought this idea is stupid as hell, he could only shrug his shoulders and went for the ride.

The black-haired teen was in the middle of annoying the said Katsuki, along with his posse, when his sense blared with urgency. Dabi hastily jumped away, barely avoiding a brutal stab to the chest with apprehension.

That surprise assault came from a teenager with green hair and green eyes. Who was crouching in front of the shocked kids, one hand gripping onto a sword while the other was fingering three kunais. His failed attack didn't deter him a bit. In fact, he immediately went for the next and threw the small weapon consecutively toward him (where did he hide those? The kid's movement was too fast for his eyes to follow. One moment the hand snapped to the inside of his hoodie and the next, shurikens were already flying). Dabi jumped up and down, then boosted himself using his fire Quirk when the explosive boy let out and explosive punch (ha. Pun). Eijiro and Shoto followed suit. The earth cracked in a single punch and the mountain of ice toppled the nearby tree, letting out a loud thump and covering the environment with dirt and smoke.

These four children worked with each other relatively well. The red-haired boy and the heterochromatic teen may stumble here and there. But Katsuki and Izuku (he finally remembered his name. He was one of the commentators in the Sports Festival, not joining in on the competition because he was the student who got hurt at USJ fiasco) were like the cogs in the clock. If Katsuki didn't point himself to protect the greenette's back, then he was attacking Dabi with full force. If Izuku didn't cow the enemy with his 'aura' alone so he couldn't approach the reckless blondie, then he'll be the one who sprang a dirty trap and underhanded attacks. It almost like watching a couple danced. A very _dangerous_ dance. They protect each other. Never intended to upstage anyone's attack, letting them have a go as long as they could subdue the enemy. The performance made Dabi sardonically thought, _huh._

_This must be what a _true_ hero looked like. Helping and cooperating._

(Definitely different from a certain _someone_ he knew)

Oh well, no matter. He brought enough time already and the intended targets are both here. There was a shift in the air and Izuku jolted. He turned to his friends with wide (frantic) eyes and immediately slice the marbles—who appeared out of nowhere—with precision. Unfortunately, that _heroic_ move doomed him as Compress' hand shot out from the ground (through Kurogiri's portal, specifically), grazing over Izuku's ankle. Catching the kid off guard (or he was the type who think about other people's safety first before himself. That was the reason why Izuku couldn't identify the followed-up assault. _Really, what a hero_. Cue sarcastic tone) and trapping him inside the available marble within a snap. Katsuki let out a (despair) shout before he too, was caught in Compress' Quirk. Another portal appeared on their back as Dabi smirked.

"_Mission complete~"_


	21. Chapter 21

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Well, Kurogiri tilted his head as he watched the others situated around the room, pondering. They may lose one of their objectives—Eijiro dashed at the very last second before the portal closed. Succeeding in prying off Katsuki's cocoon from the villain's hand—and Tomura may sulk a little bit, but at least they didn't come home empty-handed.

Besides, their main target was actually Midoriya Izuku, not Bakugo Katsuki. The man-child just cheekily put it there as 'more player means more chance to win'.

Since the end of the USJ raid, Sensei had been keeping a close eye on the child named Izuku. It was clear he was different from all of the students combined. He had this _look._ Of a _killer._ It was shown at his brutal attack back there. At how he chopped Tomura's hand without hesitation (fortunately, it was a clean cut. So, Doctor could connect it back with little difficulty. The white-haired man was ranting for days onward. Said that he swore he will kill him for 'cheating', although it was a moot point now that All for One wanted him alive. Maybe that was the reason why he added Katsuki as one of their targets too? He wanted to focus his attention on someone else to deter himself _not_ to kill the greenette and disappointed their Sensei). How he stood on even ground, incapacitating a whole bunch of villains they hired beforehand (alas, they were more of cannon fodder. Not that good of a pawn). And he also managed to outmaneuvered Nomu several times before All-Might finally come.

Then there was the Sports Festival. Where he showed his intelligence for the world to see.

It sounded like he was just another child-prodigy for the Hero Association to mold.

But the thing was, Izuku doesn't have a Quirk.

He was completely, utterly a _normal_ human.

No wonder Sensei was curious. Possibly wanted him to join their cause as well.

Quirkless people are easy to sway. Just a promise of a Quirk and a better life, and they'll be in Sensei's beck and call. He had done that before.

(Though ninety-nine percent of them didn't survive. And when they do, they were too brain-dead to be nothing but another test subject for the Doctor to tinker with)

(Kurogiri hoped Izukuwas the 'one percent' they needed when Sensei bestowed him a power. Those skillsets of his will help them a ton)

After a hesitant grumbling from Tenko, Compress tossed the ball to the ground and let Izuku out. However, instead of being unconscious like the performer's previous victims usually were, the kid instantly snapped his eyes open, catching them off guard. His hand moved and swiped. The next second, everyone crumpled to the ground, groaning. Kurogiri was startled when something passed through his body, yet it was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw Izuku went for the exit door. The bartender immediately used his Quirk to trap the child in two places at once—his lower half was right in front of the entrance while his upper part was right next to the bartender—compressing the portal until it was near constricting.

"_Cease this futile struggle. Or I won't hesitate to chop your body in two if you moved even an inch." _

Greeny went still. His only answer to that treat was a low snarl, along with baring his teeth aggressively like a cornered animal.

Kurogiri stepped to the back of the bar, looking for the thing that had whizzed passed him not a minute ago. He saw it glinting, and realized it was a senbon. When he turned around and looked at the pile of writhing bodies on the floor, he saw the same needle stuck on their neck. They weren't dead, so a paralyzing drug? Lucky for him, his body was mostly a mist, blunt weapons didn't work on the man. As long as nobody aimed for the neck bracket, he was pretty much invisible.

The television decided to turn on by itself and the shadow of their true boss—All for One—appeared with a crackle. A hum echoed, considering gaze was thrown before the leader finally spoke, _"I heard a commotion. Is something wrong, Kurogiri?"_

Yes. _Something's wrong indeed_, he demurely thought as he pondered how to handle this situation. Everyone was down on the ground and the only one moving couldn't do much in a term of subduing the kid. Not only he was occupied in trapping Izuku down, but they also didn't think of a backup plan if their mission turned awry. Now, he could only sit in exasperation while he waited for the paralyzing drug to wear off. So Compress could use his Quirk for the second time, asked Spinner to prepared the containment chamber while the mist-man steal some chloroform from the nearest chemical supply company. Not because he's a villain but because you can't really buy a chloroform from a mini-market.

Oh, he should also check the kid for any hidden weapons. Didn't want Izuku to put his companions back to this exact situation once more.

Kurogiri sighed and hoped this extra job he did will be totally worth it at the end of the day.

* * *

**(A/N): **This is supposed to be a serious chapter but it turned out kinda crack instead :'D

Izuku's 'past' taught him to be aware at all time even when he was sleeping. He was unconscious when he was trapped in Compress's marble. But the sinister aura around the LOV's hideout woke him up almost instantly that it looked like he didn't fall asleep at all.

Honestly tho', Izu. You should've used your kunai or shuriken rather than senbon. You caught them off guard already, you can kill them all in one go :x


	22. Chapter 22

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Me: *happily reading some BnHA fanfics*

My brain: "Toga loves blood, right? Do you think she loves looking at her own blood? Do you think she's suicidal? What if…Izuku tortures her until she's basically swimming in her own blood, will she love it or will she hate it? And realize that her victims don't like it when she 'torture' them? That she finally realized that being at the end of her knife is a scary thing to ever happen to them?"

Me: *staring at my brain judgingly*

My brain: "What? Don't lie to me. Just admit it that the idea is interesting and you want to create fanfic based on this"

Me: "…you're right"

As you can see from my 'conversation' with my sometimes-sadistic brain, this chapter will be a bit gore. I'm not the type who wrote thriller story, however, so I don't think it will turn out as scary as I make it sound to be. I don't mind if you completely skip this chapter, by the way. Just saying. In summary, Toga wanted to use her version of 'persuasion' to Izuku but he turned that around instead.

.

.

* * *

Himiko was happy to have a new friend in this dreary place.

Oh, don't get her wrong. Everyone here is so fun. Tomura let her play the game with him sometimes, albeit begrudgingly (apparently, she was the only one here who knew what even a _console_ is). Twice never failed to amuse her with his 'double personality' shows. Dabi was fun to tease, especially if he started sparking blue and threatened to burn her up with that. Compress was a street performer, enough said. Kurogiri gave her the best juice there is. Spinner was happy to give her a tour to his swords collection (and gave her some if he was being extremely generous). And Magne is her companion in 'girls' night', as _she_ knew the latest trend of everything sparkly.

But still. Sometimes, she wished she had a friend of her own age.

And surprise, surprise! Midoriya Izuku fitted the bill!

Himiko skipped cheerfully to the basement and grinned widely when she saw Greeny with his hair down, strapped by a handcuff; the short chain was buried into the brick wall while the handcuff itself cradled both of Izuku's hands close. He had his head down, not wearing anything aside from his black tank top and a boxer (Kurogiri decided to strip Izuku down so no hidden weapon was squirreled away anymore. Everybody was surprised at how many kunai, shuriken, and senbon he brought. Honestly, where did he hide that?) and bandages all over his body (Dabi and Tomura decided to _maim_ him a little bit for the stunt he pulled the moment he woke up). The blonde girl let out an excited squeal, looking at him. Because Izuku looked so adorable, with all the injuries marring his skin.

And today, Himiko giggled once more as she unlatched one of her beloved knives from the waist pouch, it will be her turn to decorated him with the _pretty red._

She approached, compliments (about how pretty he looked with _all the red_)was spilling out of her tiny mouth already. Asking rhetorically if he wanted to join in on their cause and be her friend now that he was bathed in her favorite color. Izuku didn't answer. He didn't scream when Toga put a bit of force in the incision she made on his cheek. Just kept on glaring with those blank (_dead) _eyes with furrowed eyebrows. And wasn't that a questionable reaction too. He did groan in agony here and there when Dabi burned his tight or when Tomura turned half an inch of his neck to dust. Or as Himiko slash his skin open. But that's it. He didn't scream. Didn't ask for the torturer to stop. Asides from the silent grunts, it almost like this teen was immune to pain.

Such a pity. She really wanted to hear his cute voice.

Maybe it was his Quirk? But the blue fire user said Izuku's power is heightening his 'scary' aura. Enough that it could actually force people down to the ground without lifting a single finger.

(You know. Now that she thought about it, they could be a marvelous duo then! Izuku, using his Quirk to incapacitate the target while Himiko does her job in cutting them to pieces!)

(_Oh! That was a good idea!_ Now, she really wanted him to be her friend!)

While blondie was too busy daydreaming, Izuku's head lolled to the side, unconsciously piercing his cheek to the knife a little further. Oops, better pulled that away from his vicinity. Didn't want to maim him too much, she still wanted to 'decorated' hm a little more after all. Izuku didn't take notice of that. He just went on saying, voice a bit hoarse _"he's just a puppet. Who's your real boss? What do you want from me?"_

Himiko blinked innocently. A puppet? Who? Did he mean Tomura? It seems so. The hand guy may actually be their leader, but judging from the blurry scene on the television, he may actually not their _true boss._ She could at least discern that much, thank you. And anyway, Himiko won't answer that. She said, with too much energy in her refusal. What a cute question though, especially the latter one. Didn't she—along with Dabi and Tomura, even if their conversation was mixed with an irritated grumble and angry howl—already said they want to recruit him? She didn't know what the true purpose of Izuku's presence in this little group of theirs, but at least Himiko wanted him to be her friend.

Izuku snorted mockingly at that, lip thinned in a derisive smile. Blondie didn't like that expression and she stabbed his shoulder, twisting it slightly. That immediately wiped his smug look from the battered face, orbs blank once more as he focused his attention on the pain on his body.

But it didn't take long before his usually unchanging face suddenly lit up, almost like a child getting an early Christmas gift. The lips quirked up as his voice echoed in the dingy basement. So sudden, it actually caught her off guard _"your 'persuasion' is kinda lacking, you know. Do you want me to teach you how?"_

Before Himiko could question his offer, Izuku opened his mouth. On the tip of his tongue was a senbon, glinting under the glimmering light of the basement's lamp.

He spat it out in a split second.

And it nailed her right on her forehead.

As her body went limp for the second time (another paralyzing drug?), he kicked her hard. Her body flew and crashed unceremoniously to the front of the room. She hacked and coughed. And the moment she opened her eyes, Greeny was already in front of her, wrists bleeding (he just broke the handcuff from the wall with raw strength alone!) and crazed look marred his green orbs. Himiko's knife, that she used to draw a line on his unblemished face before, was now in his possession. He also pulled another one out of her pouch. Now each of his hand was gripping the weapon in reverse grip, the air around the place suddenly tightened (did he used his Quirk? But that handcuff—the anti-Quirk handcuff—was still on him). And Himiko.

Himiko suddenly had a very _bad_ feeling.

The deranged smile widened even more, Izuku whispered mockingly, _"the first step of the art of torture is…"_

"_Relieving them from one of their five senses."_

The knife went down.

And it sunk deep into her eyes.

Himiko _**screamed.**_

"_Ah, ah, ah. You should not let your voice be known to the enemy. They'll treat it as an invitation to _do you_ more," _Izuku chided gleefully, clamping her mouth close after he stabbed her trembling hands with the same knife (eliciting another pained scream) to the wooden floor so it'll keep her from lashing out. Himiko could not see, but she felt how he sat on her waist, preventing her thrashing legs from kicking him out of the way. Not that she could anyway. Not with the paralyzing drug running on her veins. Izuku pulled another knife from her repertoire, the smirk was evident from his tone and _chill went down her entire back, "if the _victim_ doesn't want to talk, this is what you should do next."_

She didn't know how much time had passed. It could be just a couple of minutes, it could be hours. Heck, it could be days. She didn't know. Her eyesight was long gone and the pain was too agonizing for her to count the time. The thing that she could feel was how the tip of her weapon grazed her skin. How Izuku pulled every single nail on her fingers out. Chopping both of her thumbs so she could not grab anything as easily as before. How he stabbed her shoulder if she moved too much and carving her face with meticulous doodles slowly yet painfully, a payback of what she did to him not a moment ago. All the while enduring the pain Himiko had inflicted upon him, being that she tried to fight back by chomping onto his palm with her sharp fangs yet to no avail. In fact, it only made Izuku chuckled and clutched her face with even more strength, it scratched her lower jaw and drew another drop of blood out.

The drug had slowly diminished, along with her struggle. Her scream petered of pitifully and tears started cascading from the bloody muss of the eyeball. Himiko lost all of her energy to move. Not to mention, losing all the blood in a fast rate that her body shuddered involuntarily. Izuku cut her stomach open like an experiment frog on an examination table, prodding the organs inside while cooing at how obedient she was, listening on the lecture this 'senior' had graciously bestowed upon his 'junior'.

At one point (after he said he cut one of her kidneys from its supposed place. _Human doesn't need both to live, right?_ He drawled. _You don't mind if I take one and give it to the poor, right?_), a loud explosion rang throughout the building and Izuku stopped. He let out a silent gasp (like he just realized he had done something _bad_. A gasp she knew so well because she heard it multiple times from her neighbors when she mercilessly cut someone up to suck their blood) and Izuku immediately straightened up, his voice was heard amidst the sudden chaos, cracked and tired.

"_I know I should've met with that therapist myself. Troublesome PTSD…"_

As the commotion was happening on the upper floor and the greenette walked away from the mutilated girl, she sobbed. The crazed and blood lust she had craved for a very long time disappeared as the abyss pulled her mind to the deepest darkness available.

_I just want a friend…_

_(A friend who understands me. A friend who will be there in my happiest and saddest time)_

_(Is it forbidden for me to have such a simple wish?)_

_(To loved and be loved?)_

That was her thought before unconsciousness took her.

And Toga Himiko breathed her last.

* * *

**(A/N): ***There's a hidden senbon glued to several parts of his hair (Kurogiri didn't see it cuz the needle was camouflage. It's green, instead of the usual silver). That small description of Izuku tilting his head? That was him trying to make his hair fall to his face (remember this Izuku tied his hair in a ponytail. His hair is longer than canon!Izuku) so he could pull the senbon out

**The paralyzing drug kinda numbed Toga's pain receptor too, by the way, albeit not that much. That's why she survived till the end of the torture section.

Izuku's crime is piling up! Let's just pray the Heroes and polices will never ever find this out, ne? They'll totally throw you to jail if they do. Maybe AFO can even be your jailmate :'D

I have a confession to you, guys. I…really hate Toga. She's basically Nagito from Danganronpa to me. I like both of their character designs, but I hate their personality. I was rooting for Toga's death when she fought that reporter girl and fake!Twice (then got disappointed when she survived), just like how I whooped and treated myself to dinner when Nagito died `3`

So, hey. I don't mind if you unfollow this story and hate me after this. I know how big Toga's and Nagito's fanbase are :'D

HOWEVER. This particular chapter is not just for gore and fun. This chap is here to tell you guys how bad Izuku's mental health right now. He needed help, like, _seriously_.


	23. Chapter 23

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Sorry for the last chap, guys. But I did say Izuku will kill someone in the near future, right? This is only his first victim too `3`

.

.

* * *

For the first time in his _too-long _life, All for One was curious.

The object of his curiosity was now standing in front of him, clutching onto a tanto he snatched from the League of Villain's warehouse—after he knocked Spinner down with a kick between the legs for confiscating his weapon—and glaring heatedly. His appearance of wearing nothing but a black tank top and a boxer didn't make him ridiculous. Instead, he looked even more deadly.

Midoriya Izuku, his name was.

What an intriguing human he is. All for One had been observing the said kid since the botched USJ infiltration. His interest was piqued considerably when Tomura was back from his first 'mission', angry and handless. It was an unsightly scene to stare. Not to mention, a barbaric thing to do for a kid who attended a heroic class.

All for One vowed to keep an eye on him from that moment on.

And what a journey of a lifetime this observation was. He knew now Izuku like to prowl around the city at night, breaking the UA's supposedly impenetrable defense just for the sake of his daily walk. Most of the time, Greeny was just doing his own business before he encountered a crime. Although there existed the days where he practically searched for one. His face was darker and his eyes were blanker then, jittery energy rolling out of his entire body. It was clear he wanted to retaliate and smack the bad guy upside down, a way for him to release his pent up emotion. Yet he held back albeit barely. Instead, he just cranked his Quirk up, the villains dropped unconscious.

That was one thing All for One questioned too, by the way. His quirk. Or lack thereof. How in the world did he do _that_? Where he turned the atmosphere around into a chilling temperature with glare alone. And, as he said before, could even cut people's respiratory, causing them to faint. Did he actually have power but hide it for some reason? No. His 'Scan' Quirk didn't detect anything so the greenette's was completely _empty._

No wonder Kai wanted to bring the kid into the Shie Hassakai headquarter. He's a fine experiment to be looked at.

Anyway, Izuku is a killer through and through, All for One mussed as he evaded All Might devastating punch, followed by Izuku's own attack. This child was resourceful, menacing. No matter how the other heroes ordered him to stand down, he just kept on pushing. Picking up the useless junk scattering around the floor from their intense battle—broken pole, broken brick, broken glass, broken vehicles—and turning it into impromptu weapons. Now looking straight at Izuku and not via television or hacked CCTV, he is completely convinced that this teenager is a seasoned warrior. No wasted movement, immediately went for the vital area for the optimal damage. He didn't hesitate to hurt and that may be the reason why these heroes were so hell-bent in stopping Izuku, even if they have to face the malicious All for One one on one, despite their fear. They didn't want the teen to do something he couldn't take back—such as robbing other people's life—he still has much to live for.

The villain thought it was a futile attempt, however. Izuku had been falling down this rabbit hole for a long time. It started with Stain. Where he could subdue him easily. Laughably so. Then there was Muscular's case, who was now forever blind.

And Himiko

Yes. All for One nodded in contemplation while countering All Might's fist effortlessly. Himiko, Izuku's greatest 'accomplishment'.

There was a hidden camera in that basement where they locked him up. And the true leader of the League of Villain oversaw _everything. _Not only he managed to turn the situation into his favor, he did that without anyone noticing. That takes skill. He worked _fast, _effective, _so-very-used-to-it-like-he-had-already-torture-someone-before_. All for One was (morbidly) curious at that. He wanted to know what was going on inside this kid's mind. Wanted to know what makes him tick. So, he didn't inform Kurogiri to check. Letting Izuku massacred the girl till the death come knocking the door.

Although, he never accounted for him to burn the place down after All Might broke their safe house.

Who knew combining a hair spray—belongs to Magne—and a lighter—belongs to Twice—could be so hazardous.

(It was common knowledge, now that he thought about it. Everyone knew you should not spray a flammable substance near a fire. But then again, the existence of a Quirk become everyone first attention, that such measly science was of no concern to anyone notice)

(All for One was mortified to admit that he thought the same)

What an ingenious strategy otherwise. Himiko's body was now burned beyond reason. Buried under the rubles and pierced by the broken roof tiles. Izuku had covered up his vicious murder within a snap and nobody known the wiser.

Pity. Here he hoped the doctor could examine the greenette's work and check if he could steal a quirk from a corpse. Her power was too valuable to be discarded of, after all.

All for One backhanded Best Jeanist right on the face then ducked away from the flying glass (Izuku just threw them all of like it was some kind of a dagger. Or kunai, really). While the battle raged on, the kid's aura kept on blaring, keep on hanging. It was suffocating even to the heroes around, no matter how the child tried to contain the power output.

Speaking of the kid, it had been bugging the villain's mind as of now. Izuku was very aggressive since the end of Himiko's…'lesson'. What's wrong with him? Aside from being kidnapped and got tortured by his subordinate, of course. It almost like he was…dissociating. Like he was trying to push down his emotion to the deep dark abyss and focused onto the task at hand instead. He saw those gaze before. It was the gaze of a victim. The one he saw from the previous One for All's predecessor's family. Where they tried to take revenge on All for One for murdering their precious people. Emphasis on 'tried'.

Curiouser, curiouser. Young Izuku is really a fascinating subject.

So, All for One tried to take a gander. Using one of the quirks from his repertoire of many. Didn't remember where he got this, but this Quirk—Mind Reader*—is a valuable quirk nonetheless.

(He should've known that _curiosity killed the cat._)

(Unfortunately, this time around, _satisfaction didn't bring the feline back_)

When he delved into Izuku's memories, he saw an image of _carnage_.

.

.

_Fire sprouted from the horizon and earth crumbled like sand._

_._

_Weapons were thrown. Katana beheaded an unsuspecting enemy. The sound of lightning crackled. A man with white hair just pierced someone else's heart._

_._

_There was a weeping father in the middle of the battlefield_._ The platinum blonde man was ignoring the fighting around, too busy hugging onto the still body of his daughter. _

_._

_Wind whisked past by. So fast, it cut the white _creature's_ limbs to pieces. A teen with bright, blue eyes dropped in front of him, showing the follower his confident back. _

_._

_Then the same teen was _dying_. Izuku's (? All for One's?) trembling hand was holding his head upright. The usually playful smile turned sour. His lips open and unspoken words were uttered._

_._

_A humongous orange _monster_ roared in _anguish_. _

_._

All for One let out a gasp.

.

And Midoriya Izuku _screamed._

_._

_._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" _he dashed, tanto straightened to the fore. His blank, _dead_ eyes were now bloodshot. The intimidating aura flared like crazy, that the old villain was actually having a hard time breathing now. The heroes themselves were powerless. The sudden onslaught of a negative air forced them down to the ground. All for One dodged the careless strike, then blocked the spinning kick using his upper arm. Izuku's unmoving _mask _had finally cracked. Showing them the true _emotion_ hidden within, _"you shouldn't have that power! It isn't yours! How dare you, how dare you—_

"_**HOW DARE YOU, YOU THIEF!"**_

For the first time in his _too-long _life, All for One was curious.

—_He recalled the vision of a monster rampaging through the land of humanity—_

And for the first time in his _too-long _life, All for One was _terrified._

(The night of the final battle continued on)

* * *

**(A/N): ***Mind Reader did not just take a peek of other people's memories, it also caused him to experience the emotion of the victim, as he is experiencing the memories with their eyes. Usually, All for One could ignore this drawback (he's a cold, _cold _man, after all) but Izuku's feeling was too strong that it actually overwhelmed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **After waiting for so long…it's finally here, guys! Izuku's POV!

.

.

* * *

Izuku knew he was _projecting._

He knew it, but he couldn't help it.

He saw an image of a cheery boy wearing a fur hoodie in Bakugo Katsuki. Boisterous, too sure in his own skill, someone needed to smack him down a peg so he won't kill himself because of his overconfidence. Not to mention, both of them love dogs too.

He saw an image of his own mother in Midoriya Inko. Of course, the plump woman is also his mother in this _universe_, but no. he wasn't talking about that. He was talking about her personality. Or rather, the hidden personality within her. Inko may be nice and shy, a heartwarming person and a wonderful mother. But when others tried to hurt her precious people, she lashed out. Her mouth started spewing hurtful word and she won't hesitate to bring the argument to the side of the law if need be; a perk of being a social lawyer. Izuku's skill in threatening people didn't just come from his _previous life, _see. It also thanks to her and her protective streak.

He saw an image of his own father too in Midoriya Hisashi, even if he never met the man directly except for the face cam. The man was too cheerful to be the _reincarnation_ of a war general. However, that intellect, that skill in negotiating. How there was this _glint_ in his eyes whenever everything he wanted was going according to plan. Izuku loves playing online shogi or chess with him in their free time. It almost like the _good, old day._

He saw an image of his…teacher in Tsukauchi Naomasa. Their sense of justice, worry for other people's safety to the point they lose their sleep over it. After the first few of Izuku's night walk (_the nightmare was too much. He needed to get away. He needed to escape the suffocating darkness—_) Naomasa was readily happy to check on him. Bringing some dessert to snack on or indulging Izuku in his need of chewing the gum (_he couldn't smoke in his current form. His mother is going to have an aneurysm_). The police officer was his second father, just like how his old teacher _used to be._

He saw an image of their vice-leader in Aizawa Shota. It was such a jarring thing to see, when Izuku first met him. After he knew he didn't have his usual trick in this _universe_ and could only depend on the Killing Intent technique to survive (because Killing Intent is not a unique thing, apparently. It almost like 'Determination'. Everyone has it. You just have to cultivate it), his nightly walk turned into a nightly patrol. And that particular day, was where his nightmare felt _too real_ for his taste, that he immediately went to see the first trouble he encountered. To vent his emotion out.

Shota then appeared from the sky. Subduing the two robbers efficiently, effectively.

And Izuku. Izuku was having a brief flashback. Of the same person wearing the same dark clothing along with a half-face mask. Hiding their true power beneath a well-crafted persona—Shota, with his tired, always-prime-to-fall-asleep mask. And his previous vice-leader, with his cheerful and perverted mask—yet ready to unleash the dirty trick they prepared as long as the civilians are safe. The greenette was stunned. He almost thought that he was back to his old world _(it reminded him when the man taught Izuku of how to be a good _Agent. _That move, that intensity, that sneakiness. His _second_ teacher may not be the leader of the _Hidden Organization_ anymore, but the skill will never, ever be dull)._

Then he blinked. And that vision was gone.

(Leaving another heartache that will always fester like a bleeding wound)

After that slight 'ride to the past', Izuku's 'journey to find the similarity' continued.

He saw an image of an old leader with a tobacco addiction in Nezu. Both of them were crafty, wise, a good dean with a tragic backstory. Oh, he could see, of course. Even without the need to hack the official file in the government record. He knew Nezu is the victim of torture. That flash of _dread_ he saw in those beady, black orbs was a clear indication.

(Izuku saw those kinds of _flashes_ within his own eyes, after all)

He saw an image of a meek girl with purple hair In Uraraka Ochako. A sweet little thing. Except in this _universe, _she was more confident. More sure of herself. She wasn't the girl who had to face the backlash of her family alone. She was the girl who was ready to face the world so she could protect her precious people. Look at how big of a difference it was, when a kid was put in a supportive family. They may be a bit poor, but wealth wasn't a guarantee for a happy life in the first place.

He saw an image of a stiff teenager wearing sunglasses in Iida Tenya. Strict and following the rules to a T. The bespectacled boy was just like Katsuki, where someone needed to slap a common sense into him so he won't do something—or rather—do _nothing_ that will land him in a situation he couldn't fix. Rules are there to keep you in order, sure. But sometimes, rules were _suffocating. His best friend will die in a gruesome way if he didn't come to save him. No matter how that action caused the enemy to easily captured Izuku in the process. Where the hurt, the pain, the despair happened, make it stop, make it stop, **MAKE IT STOP—**_

He saw an image of the said best friend slash teammate in Kirishima Eijiro. Friendly, nice, ready to help people in need. Their power may differ, but the application of it was the same. Where both of them stood tall like a wall on the front-line, ready to be a shield for his friends to duck behind.

He saw an image of his other teammate in Asui Tsuyu. A big sister everyone needed to ground them down _(and when she's gone, everything crumbled). _Izuku was kind of glad the frog girl didn't have the same bossy tone though, even if the too-direct approach and no-sugar-coating was still there. No matter how he missed her, he didn't want to face that attitude once more.

And then there was Kaminari Denki.

The first time he saw the electric boy, his body immediately straightened, steps instantly halted. Izuku saw an image of _him. _Very clearly. Of the boy with the same hair color and blue eyes. Of the boy he vowed to follow. _Of the boy he failed to protect. _Denki came. Bumbling through the class like a penguin on a rollerskate with a smile so fake, the greenette grimaced. A happy go lucky teen who silently screamed for help because—stupid selfless brat—they didn't want to cause a problem to anyone so he didn't let others hear his desperate plea.

Not to mention, Todoroki Shoto.

He _literally_ saw an image of a red-haired insomniac in him. Full of hatred and sadness. Wanting others to see him as he was and not someone else's shadow.

Both of them. _Both of them. _Even in this universe, _both of them_ were still just as moronic as before. At least Denki had tried to ask for help, even if the therapist he attended before was useless. Seriously. You didn't just say to a four years old child that he's doomed to be a brainless idiot (not exactly what that therapist said, but the sentiment was the same anyway). Just because his Quirk fried his brain, doesn't mean he's a lost cause. This is why he hated this _universe_. The moment everyone believed that Quirk is useless, then it's _useless. _Stupid prejudice and stupid shallow mind.

Yet Shoto? He just let the problem fester. Izuku knew the heterochromatic child couldn't help it—abused victim tended not to believe in others (God, how it took him _too long_ to cajoled his leader to speak about his own problem rather than skirting around it)—however, it still irked him otherwise. Because it reminded him how he _screwed it all off before. He knew the sign was there. He was just being a pig-headed lazy bum who tried to ignore things that didn't suit his ideal world, what was his past him thinking?!_

That was why he'll help them. As he felt like his late leader and the leader's brother-in-arms will kill him for good if he didn't get a grip in this second-chance of life.

(It was so hard, though. So, _so_ hard _when_ _you're not here with me)_

_(Everyone…I missed you so mu—)_

Izuku is protective. Twice as protective, if he said so himself. He failed the first time around, he didn't want to fail this time either. _Didn't want to feel their blood on his hand any longer—_

So, when USJ came, he _snapped._ His _Hidden Agent_ persona came full force (he's wearing the outfit too. The same outfit his leader picked for him. What an ironic twist of fate, for his new mother to accidentally found his doodles (that he made in an attempt to chase the nightmare away) and turned that same sketch into a full-functioning bodysuit. Really, Fate sure is a bitc—). Izuku buried his panic and worry to the deepest part of his psyche and let the task at hand be his first priority _(defend, attack, protect, __**kil**__—)_. Hitoshi and Tsuyu may be traumatized, but they were alive. And he was okay with that.

It didn't just stop there. League of Villain won't forgive and forget and instead, hiring another mercenary to do the deed. When he first saw the short video Shoto sent to him, of Stain standing over the bleeding Tenya, he felt his heart just rose to his throat. Clearly, his first impression was right. In this world—

_It's killed or be killed._

He didn't hold back when the botched camp training happened then. Gouging the villain's eyes without mercy and torturing the girl till the dead come knocking. He did chide himself for getting trapped in his nightmare _(the 'persuasion' trick she did remind him too much with his past experience)_, that he did such a messy job with her; his method was usually tidier than this, courtesy of his_ previous torturer_. What a lucky thing that the basement and the warehouse were right beside each other, however. Not to mention with a bunch of _heroes_ (pretentious jerk) who was trying to save him had given him ample time to rummage through the wares and produced a simple yet effective way to discard the evidence. So, that thing was taken care of.

Then the _final _battle came and All for One peek into his mind.

(His repressed emotions just _burst_ like a balloon right there and then)

_How dare he, how dare he, how. Dare. __**He?! **_

_That power wasn't his! It was _hers_! It belongs to her! It belongs to his big sister, to his teammate, to his __**friend!**_

_I won't let him tarnish her legacy. I won't let him tarnish her family __**legacy—**_

"Why are you siding with the heroes, Midoriya Izuku?" All for One asked, after he woke up from whatever trance he got the moment he was out from Izuku's mind. They were still locked in this dangerous dancing of theirs. Punching, kicking, slashing. It was obvious the villain wasn't taking him seriously, he didn't use the devastating aspect of his Quirk to him so far (no matter how trained Izuku was in the art of _killing, _he could do nothing if the intended target knew every step he will make. Assassin relies on surprise attacks, after all. But God _damn, _he'll try it anyway), All for One was just humoring the kid. Must be thinking to show the media how useless Heroes are. Letting a child thrice under their age to fight their fight. The older man grabbed the broken pole from Izuku's grip and yanked it away. The kid himself immediately went to grab for the piece of glass he hid on the back of his boxer and use it as an impromptu kunai. It failed, deflected to the side, and both of them were now facing each other in a comfortable distance, "you know the hero didn't save your _friend, _hm? Instead, it was the other way around, wasn't it?"

"_SHUT UP!" _the greenette's growled low and let his Killing Intent intensified, chocking anyone around who was unfortunate enough to be within his vicinity, "don't you dare speak about _my leader_ that way!"

"But I was right, wasn't I? That your friend—"

"Have to be the hero himself, I KNOW!"Izuku finished, teeth glinted, "yes. I hated heroes. I hate it with all my might. How couldn't I? When my leader needed them? When he was suffering from a power he never wished to have? For a fate, he never wished to burden? He was belittled, punched and kicked. While these '_heroes'_" he spat the name with enough venom, everyone could almost feel it on their own tongue, "only needed to have three years of education, an exam without real danger and _whoop-de-fucking -do,_ you're a **hero?!** Disgusting. Fucking _**bullshit!**__"_

The crowd fell into a hush, widened eyes were seen around the fallen comrades. Yet Izuku didn't care. He didn't care as he glared hard at the ancient enemy, _"_my leader…my_**friend**__. _He was a _**real**_ hero. Even though he knew there's no guarantee those bastards will ever, ever accept his existence, he went and protect them anyway," the fight went to a stall as Greeny cried. He cried and _cried,_ baring his heart for anyone to see. A heart of a tired man. A heart of a tired_ warrior, "_I tried to respect his last wish. To protect innocent people in his stead and stop the war from ever happening. _I really tried!_ But I still don't understand. I don't understand how he could be _so_ forgiving. I don't understand how he could smile like that when he was hurt. How could he promised me that everything will be fine as he was _**dying right**** in my hand?!**__"_

_There was blood, seeping through his trembling fingers—_

_Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it **OFF—**_

_(Why didn't you come? _Izuku wailed to the night sky. _There's a 'villain' right in front of us, why didn't you come?)_

_(Why. Didn't. You. Save. My. __**Friends?**__)_

Izuku knew he was _projecting. _These people never do him, nor his _late_ friends, any wrong. Be it the heroes or the villain. They didn't know reincarnation is real. They didn't know Inko's only son is not a child. _Never a child. _This was just him throwing a temper tantrum. A misplace anger. _A Survivor Guilt._

He knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Because Midoriya Izuku—

_("Promised me…that you're going to be nice," the dying face of a brave soldier swam in his hazy sight. The red, red, __**red **__on his face smeared his brilliantly, sunny yellow to a disgusting color. His smile was tiny. _Sad. _He reached his trembling hand over the Agent's face and wipe his tears away, saying, "promised me…that you're going to be happy— _

_("Shikama—" )_

Because _Nara Shikamaru _just missed his friends _so_ much.

* * *

**(A/N): **Yeah! The official revelation! Finally! Even I've been waiting for this for so long :'D

*If you realized, their conversation here is not in Italic just like the previous chapters. Because it's Izuku's POV and not a flashback from other character's POV.

**Izuku's speech here is equal to Stain's speech now

(Fudge. I'm actually crying as I wrote this, dang)


	25. Chapter 25

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **I'm sure you guys can guess Izuku's late friends from the previous chap. I tried to write the hint as clear as possible. Izuku's mother and father are the super obvious one lol :'D

.

.

* * *

Sansa was seen sitting on the chair of the lonely office, index finger tapping the metallic table in irritation. His face was unchanging, a peak of having a cat face as his head means he doesn't have that many expressions to show. People could usually tell by looking at his ears, where it acted like a normal cat usually do; facing to the side when he was in his casual or bored state, straightened up when he was interested in something, and flat down to the back of his scalp when he was disappointed, worry, or scared. There was also one other way people could use to guess the state of his emotions, asides from the ears. Mainly his fur. Where it will stand up even without wind, a clear indicator that he was irritated and angry.

And right now, every single hair on his face was standing.

(No wonder his subordinates won't come near him, even though they needed his input on the newly, important paperwork. Sansa was known as a polite man, very professional when he was on duty. But then if he lost his patience, well.)

(Just look at how cat fought their rival out of their territory and you know the gist)

Right now, the cat-human was completely consumed in rage. His eyes turned to slit, whisker quivered in anxiety. The cause of his ire was the lonely paper in front of him. Containing a summary of what had happened the day before. About the fight of the century. About the final battle of One for All and All for One.

And about the disappearance of his cub. Midoriya Izuku.

(Cub, what an animalistic thing to say. He blamed his, well, _animal side_ for that. Sansa called Izuku as his cub secretly. And unofficially too. He already has a mother and father, he couldn't just adopt someone else's kid. But since three years ago, Izuku had been visiting the police office courtesy of his nightly walk. Everyone knew him. Everyone adored him, sass and sarcasm included. It didn't take long for the kid to aroused his paternal instinct and called him as _his. _Pretty sure a couple of officers did the same as well; he knew Naomasa did.)

Midoriya Izuku, Sansa tasted the name once more, feeling the bitterness within his mouth. That bitter wasn't aimed at him, but _for _him. He watched, from the safety of the office, of how he bravely fought All for One face to face. Never backing down, even though he just recovered from his breakdown (and that was another thing worth mentioning. If Sansa thought his heart clenched after seeing Izuku covered with blood, then it _shattered_ as he cried on the live television. He was a silent boy, not one to show his feeling on the sleeves. To see him finally _snap_ and bawl like a child should be was a punch to the gut). The (useless) heroes—who leisurely stay on their butt—finally deign themselves useful enough to aid the kid. Whatever it was that had held them down to the ground was nowhere to be seen, and they could act as support ally. Not because they were afraid of the villain. But because Izuku was fighting him too close, that they couldn't find an opening to be on the front line as well.

It was a tad bit too late, however. When Izuku bounced on the remaining wall, throwing broken glasses to the villain while dashing at his head, tanto glinted under the moonlight at the same time, All for One must've thought '_that's enough_'. He used one of his strengthening Quirk and swat the child, so hard, his body flew and penetrated two of the ruined building. Causing the already-frail brick to fell and buried Izuku under all the rubble.

The audience screamed in horror. And Sansa stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair in alarm.

But as expected of Izuku, he didn't go down without fighting. Somehow, in the middle of his failed attack, he nicked All for One with a bunch of senbons coated with paralyzing drug to every surface available (it was small, camouflage because of its unusual color. Though Sansa saw it anyway, a perk of having cat eyes as his sight). It didn't stun him too long—of course, the man had a self-healing Quirk in his repertoire of stolen powers—yet it was enough time for All Might—who ate his second soldier pill to stay in his prime form—to retaliate, landing a devastating blow on the criminal's face. It cracked All for One's mask to pieces, it cracked the earth, the air dispersed and the weather changed from sunny to a downpour.

(The oldest villain didn't even manage to change into his ultimate form, just like how he boasted to them all at the very beginning of the battle. That's what he got for underestimating Midoriya Izuku)

Their celebration didn't last long. After making sure All for One was secured by Best Jeanist's string, All Might immediately go for the rubble and dig through it. It had been five minutes since he wasn't emerging from the ground, one more and he'll suffocate. When he reached the end of the broken bricks and found the tiles, however.

They found nothing.

Izuku was gone.

That was alarming enough already. Everyone saw his condition. Bleeding, limping, gasping for breath. With that kind of merciless strike courtesy of the cruel All for One, there was no way he could escape that intact and most likely to have a concussion. Meaning, he was too disoriented to heft himself up from the floor. Worried with their division's favorite nightwalker, Sansa almost begged Naomasa to bring him along to meet Nezu when it was obvious the headmaster was trying to search the kid in his own way; mainly, hacking the nearest CCTV. When the rodent found the intact camera and watched the video in it, that warning bell turned into a gong of doom.

Because there, pulling out the unconscious body of Izuku from the messy wreckage, was Chisaki Kei.

The leader of Shie Hassakai.

Sansa let out a stream of curses, so unlike him, Naomasa fell to the floor in shock. Even Nezu's eyebrow rose in tandem.

Of course. _Of course,_ the bird mask wearer will be there to assess the situation. He'd been searching for Izuku for all these years, wanting to capture him for some reason. When he saw the said boy on the television, he'll _definitely_ go there to investigate.

Give Izuku a break already!_ He didn't even have the time to recover from his breakdown too!_

At least the next incident lifted his spirit, although just a little bit; the tall paperwork their division got after _that_ event was a bit overkill, after all. He was talking about the aftermath of the greenete's speech, along with his disappearance. When the battle was over, it finally dawned upon them that _oh God, some heroes actually abandoned a pleading child_. Causing them to whisper and the media to demand an explanation. Did Izuku tell the truth? Did they really ignore a kid's request for help? Forcing them to come to the front line and let them _die_ in the process? And what about Izuku himself? He is gone. _Do you think he'll turn to villainy now, that he realized fulfilling his dead friend's last wish means nothing if the heroes themselves won't change their life-view in this job of them?_

Nezu immediately squashed that accusation down pat. This was a cruel thing to say to someone who lost his friends (_friends. Plural. God, it was _plural) in cold blood, but it was clear Izuku will be staying in the path of heroic, even if he hated heroes just as much as he hated villains. Someone like that, no matter how painful the past experience was, won't be swayed to the dark side so easily. Not when it was the main reason why the greenette's comrades' lives were extinguished.

(Nezu knew because he was one of them. Sansa tilted his head to the side. Not wanting to see the grief flashed in the rodent's eyes)

Anyway, asides for that assurance and a promise to find Greeny as soon as possible, Nezu couldn't answer their former questions. About whether the Heroes ignored Izuku's friend dire situation or not. They failed to pinpoint the exact place where the _tragedy_ happened. Too many teenagers' death in a hero-villain's fight, that was the sad fact of this society. The reason why they couldn't narrow it down to get a clear picture of the event.

_"But rest assured. I'm not calling you here for a useless meeting," _Nezu chirped, producing a stack of folders from beneath the podium. His smile widened, it was borderline manic, as he pulled out a handheld tablet from between the paper and showed the bright light screen to the reporters around. It was a paused video, _"there is one other important announcement I need to brief you all. Treat it…as the UA's staff's repentant"_

When the content of the film was revealed, the cat-human officer had a hard time swallowing his gleeful laugh. He managed to disguise it as cough though. Albeit barely.

In there, was a video of the number two hero. From the first point of view (if he had to take a gander, the person who recorded it must've installed a hidden camera on his person to get this evidence), it was shown that Endeavor wasn't as white as people like to think.

Quirk marriage. Physical and mental abuse. Paying the protestor with a bribe or just a good, old _threat._

If everyone thought Izuku's speech cause an unpleasant talk about Heroes and their title, then the secret of the second-place Hero being an abusive father elicited an enraged _uproar._

Sansa didn't know why everyone was so shocked at the revelation. He already knew that _man_ was nothing but bad news, his animalistic side hackled every time he saw him on the street. It may not be a good thing for Nezu to do, to showed the world that not all Heroes are good heroes. Half of the masses was doubting this profession already after Izuku's confession, he didn't need to fuel the fire. But Sansa silently approved the seemingly reckless move. Naomasa, who was standing alongside him, included. He remembered he watched the chaos ensued with maximal satisfaction when one of the reporters pointed the sentiment of instilling doubt in citizens. Nezu just leaned forward on his podium and stared at him with his blank, beady orbs. A dangerous glint flashed and Sansa could see every single one of them apprehensively gulped.

"_Then do you want me to leave it be? To leave a small child in the hand of an abuser? Where there's a chance the said kid will go vigilante—or worse, villainy—because he believed nobody will ever help him and they had to take things into their own hand? Just like what we did to Midoriya Izuku?" _the bear-mouse said. Or _accused._ When nobody could answer his question, Nezu eye-smiled and entwined his fingers, _"that's what I thought."_

It is indeed, a satisfying scenery to watch when the civilians started to have a verbal riot in front of Endeavor's agency. Wanting him to face the consequence and singing the victims justice. It warmed his heart when Todoroki Fuyumi cried senseless on the live broadcast, thanking Nezu and all of the UA's staff for freeing them from Endeavor's bad influence. It is a pity, that the father never tried to redeem himself so they could be a true, happy family like their mother wished to be. However, as the oldest siblings here, she only wanted her younger to be happy. If that means losing one of their parents, then so be it.

Yes. Everybody was happy to see the kid happy. But Shoto next word dampen the good mood. When he stared right into the lens of the camera and spoke.

"_Our problem is resolved thanks to you, Midoriya-kun. So, wherever you are, wait for us. We will _definitely_ save you"_

The cat-human let out a low grow (his subordinates flinched fearfully).

Tamakawa Sansa was angry. He is mad because _how dare that villain, holding Izuku captive right after his first kidnapping. Right after his emotion was in _shambles_. He needed a trustworthy person to be there for him. Care for him. Not another traumatic experience that'll add to his already-too-much PTSD, Goddammit!_

And Tamakawa Sansa was guilty. Because_ what kind of officer we are, for not realizing the burden Izuku carried for all this time. Alone and scared. No matter how smart he was, he is just a kid, wanting to feel the warmth of the hope and future._

Until the day _his cub_ was rescued from the clutch of Chisaki Kei, he didn't think this wrath will ever go away.

* * *

**(A/N): **All-Might never deflated because of the soldier pill. So, the masses still don't know his true form.


	26. Chapter 26

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Eijiro got whisked away by Utsushimi Camie to the other side of the ruined battlefield, wanting to have a private one on one fight out of curiosity. The red-haired boy was forced to leave two of his classmates to face Shisikura Seiji by themselves. Fortunately, Mina was near. She decided to help Katsuki and Denki in fighting the Shiketsu student.

Or that was her intention. When it came to the exam itself though, her gaze was split between 'making sure that creepy guy didn't come near them because, _meatball human? Euurgh!_' and 'what's wrong with Bakugo? He looked distracted.'

Actually, she knew. At least, had an incline of what was it that nagged the brash blonde's mind, he didn't even curse since the start of the competition. It's been a week, since the kidnapping, along with the disappearing incident of Midoriya Izuku. After the botch invasion of the Training Camp, Katsuki was the first one who was ready to fly away from the safe haven of their school and searched for his childhood friend to the end of the world. They have a hard time restraining him. And even Shota-sensei had to smack him down across the nape, forcing him to sleep. Momo's plan in rescuing the green-haired boy was shot down too when Inko asked them not to be reckless. She knew how her son work. He didn't want his classmate slash friend to get hurt because of his sake. Leave this to the professionals. Even if it took time, they'll surely save him.

_(It's been a week, though. And there's still no news of him. No report, no ransom note)_

Class 1-A didn't want to do any exam today, they really didn't. That heartfelt confession from Izuku caused them to questioned their choice of profession. Afraid that when they become a hero themselves, the glory and fame, _the media's attention_ will make them forget the true meaning of being a hero.

But this is a school. They won't cancel any study schedule just because the students didn't want to be a part of it.

When Seiji attacked using clump of meats as his projectiles and it took Katsuki a second to respond, Mina had to create an acid wall to protect the absentminded boy from being caught in his Quirk, she decided. Alright.

Enough is _enough_.

So, she ordered Denki to be the distraction (and maimed the arrogant teen along the way, if he wanted to. He'd been talking bullcrap about UA being a weak school, couldn't even protect one of their students. Katsuki's orbs shadowed by the bangs after that comment. And electricity rolling off Denki's shoulders in agitation. Their class clown must've been itchy to smack him down a peg, if that evil smirk was any indication) while Mina tried to have a conversation with Katsuki. Ignoring blondie's aggressive protest, she dragged him down to the nearest pillar for their impromptu cover. She stared at him, looking over his figure with narrowed eyes. It seems her defense was a tad bit too late just now. One of the meats must've grazed his cheek and upper arm, judging from the blood seeping out from the graze. He really must be out of his mind, getting caught by that simple attack. Katsuki was Izuku's daily training partner, frontal attacks won't affect him too much.

The acid girl called for his name, asking if he was okay. Ignored that painful scream coming from Seiji's mouth, Denki was just having a bit _too_ much fun electrifying him. Katsuki can talk to her now, everything will be okay. _Midoriya Izuku will be okay._

Mentioning Greeny's name seems to be a bad move of her part, however. As Katsuki let out a random pop of his Quirk, jolting her away from his personal attention. Eyebrows drew closer, teeth gnashed in annoyance and…is that tear on his eyes?

Katsuki? Crying? That brash, swearing all the time, and stubborn like a brick…is crying?

Mina was torn between worry and disbelief.

"_How?" _Katsuki croaked, brittle and almost heart-wrenching, the pink-skinned girl gulped. The sound of the battle happening behind them was forgotten. Like the world decided to mute every sound around and for them to concentrated on their private conversation. He opened and closed his palm in an attempt to calm himself down but to no avail. It only made his explosive even bigger. Uncontrollable, _"how can he be okay if that _fucking bastard_ gets ahold of him? UA promised. That as long as Izu attended this school, then he'll be okay. That _that man_ will never, ever lay a hand on him."_

"_But look! UA failed and Izu is now GONE!" _Katsuki screamed. To Mina or to the UA staff, who were watching the exam from the hidden camera, she didn't know. The eyes kept getting redder and redder. The tears never fall, his pride didn't allow it to, _"they failed to protect him. _**I**_ failed to protect him," _he hiccupped, then choked on his own breath, _"some fucking friend that I am. Can't even be a pillar for him to hold onto. Didn't even know about his __**past**__. Did he—"_

"_Did he even consider me as his friend in the first place?"_

As Katsuki dashed past her and blasted through the air, helping Denki in subduing Seiji by using the power-up uppercut, Mina could only stand in shock.

They never knew the reason why Izuku attended UA. He may wear the school uniform, yet he was never a student. He never joined their classes, he usually busy with his own work, extremely chummy with UA's staff, especially the headmaster. She knew Izuku is a weird kid. Although she didn't mind about it and guessed that he was just shy. That he wasn't serious about his hatred towards the Hero-Villain society, stuck in his emo phase like Hitoshi does (the purple-haired teen denied this vehemently).

Then the _breakdown on the live broadcast_ happened. And Katsuki's word echoed.

Are... Are the villains _who killed Izuku's friend_ still searching for him? To discard the last piece of evidence of their wrongdoing? Was that why the greenette was here? That, in a pretense of being a student of a Hero school, he is hiding from the cruelty of the world?

Did…did the disappearance of Izuku was because _they_ managed to capture him?

_Is Izuku dead?_

Mina shook her head hard. No. No, no, no. Izuku is strong. He won't go down that easy. He'll definitely, surely be okay.

_(Or so she hoped)_

_(Please, please. Be okay)_

But then what happened? Now that UA's version of protective custody had failed, the skeptical must've come back full force. About whether the staff could care for him or not. Does Izuku want to be saved by the heroes after this? Knowing that they didn't do _anything_ when his (late) friends were asking for help. They weren't there when he needed them the most. What chance it will be that they'll care about him now that he was gone?

_Does he want his friends—his _new_ friends—to save him, even? To be there with him? When Izuku never even talked about his traumatic experience to his oldest, closest, _childhood_ friend?_

_That must be lonely,_ she thought as she nudged the unconscious Seiji with her foot, she surreptitiously watched Denki thanking Katsuki for the save._ To be surrounded by a bunch of people but never confided in them._

Ashido Mina swore right there and then. That she'll be a hero. Even if Izuku will push her away because of her title, not trusting her genuine offer because of the past _betrayal, _she swore.

That she'll save him from the darkness of the ravine of night terror.

And maybe…maybe she could save Katsuki too.

(Beneath all the bravado and overconfidence, he really just wanted to relieve his friend from all the painful burden)

* * *

**(A/N): **You are, Bakugo. You _are _Izu's friend. Don't worry about it TwT

Small detail: Because Yoarashi knew that Todoroki was a victim of abuse by his own father. And it was clear from Todoroki's talk about saving IzuShika that he actually cares and not as cold as his father was, Yoarashi's view toward him changes. He immediately apologized to him at the very first chance they met, have a fair fight, and got their hero license. Bakugo too.


	27. Chapter 27

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Eijiro wasn't a person who got easily angry. He never like that emotion. So ugly and exhausting.

But now that he was staring straight at Nighteye's uncaring eyes, he felt his fury that was buried deep within his body started to resurfaced.

After the provisional license exam, it was time for Hero Work studies. The red-haired boy chose Nighteye agency. He was All-Might's sidekick, and Togata Mirio's—the third year of UA—current teacher. He is a nice senpai. Not only he was manly, he tried to lifted their spirit up from the depressing event by fighting them all off and gave them pointer here and there. He wasn't Izuku, nobody could even rival the greenette in his skill of spotting loophole and giving advice, but he was good enough. Mirio's presence was like a ray of sunshine in their midst and everyone thank him for the sentiment. Eijiro like him. Especially how he knew about the secret of One for All, he felt like a certain connection had formed between the two.

Speaking about One for All, however, his fond smile immediately slipped. This, is the root of his problem with Nighteye right now.

To thanked Mirio for his effort in cheering Class 1-A out of their funk, he decided to check the agency. Senpai had been singing praises of how cool and magnificent Nighteye was. Not to mention, he has a Foresight ability as his Quirk. One of the other reasons why he decided to come to him. Maybe he could ask NIghteye to search for Izuku? Making it their first priority and all. Everybody had been worried about Greeny. The teachers didn't have their whole heart in teaching them. Katsuki was trapped in his own dark thought and was even more aggressive than usual.

(He never realized that Izuku was their glue of harmony. When he's gone, everything crumbled)

The thing was, when Eijiro tried to bring this idea to him and negotiated, Nighteye instantly shut him down with a glare and biting remark. Instead of trying to listen, he was busy lecturing him about the responsibility of One for All and how the teen didn't deserve to get that Quirk from the Almighty All-Might.

What? What is he talking about? Eijiro didn't care about that right now, he just wanted to confirm if Nighteye could pinpoint Izuku's location or not. Sure, his status as One for All next successor gave him a free pass in the greenette's disappearance investigation, knowing that All for One was the main instigator of Izuku's kidnapping and he might one day had to fight that old villain just because of the second Quirk he had within his veins (although it had been taken care off for good now). All-Might never kept any secret from him. Eijiro was one of the only students, aside from Katsuki, who knew the true reason of why Izuku attended UA's school even though he wasn't a student himself. How hard it was to live in hiding just because you attracted the attention of a dangerous villain. The number one hero told him that his former sidekick was now the lead inspector of the Shie Hassakai's case. That means Nighteye was his only hope in ever finding his dearest friend, so let us forget about the difference in opinion and focused on the main problem first.

But Nighteye didn't deign any of his words. It almost like he erased Eijiro's previous explanation from his mind and just latched onto the 'forget about All-Might Quirk'. The bespectacled man slammed his fist on the table and shouted.

"_You can't just set it aside. All for One _is_ important!"_

"_**My friend's life is more important than your big ego!"**_

…ah. Eijiro snapped. He didn't even realize.

He was unaware of Nighteye's stunned expression. Nor he noticed All-Might's fallen jaw. His eyes were burning like crazy. The sight was getting blur and the scenery in front of him swam uncontrollably. His body was trembling, his fist clenched. Izuku's previous breakdown flitted through his mind and Eijiro's sharp teeth instantly _gnashed—_

"_Midoriya-kun was right," _his voice stuttered. Meek, soft. But in this awkward silence, he was pretty much _screaming._ Angry tears pooled from within the red orb and his heart _throbbed_, _"you heroes are __**disgusting.**__"_

Then the boy ran. Away from the agency. Away from the curious onlooker. He ignored All-Might and Mirio calling for his name. He ignored the confused gaze citizen threw at him. He ignored _everything._ All of his life, he always thought that Heroes are manly. That they're the symbol of peace and a shield for civilians to duck into. That they'll do anything to save others from harm and console them for every nightmare that visited their blissful dream.

Yet it was exactly that. A dream. Nothing but an overactive imagination of an innocent child. The perfect image he had on heroes cracked like a fragile mirror.

And Kirishima Eijiro could only sob over the loss of a beautiful fantasy.


	28. Chapter 28

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Hari—or known as Chronostatis—watched impassively as Kai turned Izuku into dust before bringing him back to the planet of living.

Or, he seemed to look impassive. While in reality, he was actually frozen solid in dread in his position of leaning casually on the door to the bathroom, hugging the terrified Eri in his embrace. Hari was having a hard time breathing, couldn't even move a single digit of his fingers.

All of that was because of Izuku's Quirk.

His power is weird. It wasn't flashy, but it was effective. One moment both of them were amused, assured of their own bravado as the teen was strapped to the experiment table without weapons on sight and the next, an alarm bell screamed at them to _run, run, run, he's a predator, get away from him—_. It startled Kai so badly, that he immediately lunged for their hostage and destroyed him into particle before he could even interrogate him (Eri screamed).

When he brought him back, Izuku was staring blankly at the roof. Terror flashed in his green orbs (staring straight into the abyss, knowing that you just _died_, must be traumatizing) yet he never screamed in pain. Just opened lips and furrowed eyebrows. It cut his Quirk to an abrupt halt and Kai used that opportunity to slammed the Quirk-Destroying liquid into his veins. Izuku jolted back to wakefulness at the sudden pain and _his Quirk blared once more. _

How? Hari choked, respiratory instantly clogged up. He made sure the dosage of this 'poison' was higher than the usual. Thinking that maybe when he faced him that one time, the drug just wasn't enough. Yet here the kid was. In their grasp, useless and couldn't move, but still managed to instill fear into their very inner being.

No wonder Kai wanted this kid as the continuation of their project

His boss turned the child back into nothing for the third time when it was clear the second shot of drug wasn't working. And also, he couldn't handle the 'not-breathing-properly' anymore either. Kai's breath ragged (Izuku's aura really was dangerous) huffed, then scooped the boy's blood into a vial. He gave it to Hari and told him to research it. What was the reason their _drug_ isn't working on him? Whether it was their _youngest ward's _fault—that her Quirk was somehow weakening—or Izuku has an affinity to ignore other people's Quirk effect, especially a mutation such as Eri's.

They could even try creating a new drug out of this too. Another enhancing one, maybe. Or an immunity. In a case that, if some heroes managed to use their own bullet on them, they could use Izuku's power to protect them from losing their ability.

As Hari stepped out of the containment chamber (he didn't want to admit that he was almost eager to leave the place. Not because he was starting to get sick to see all the blood, that thing was an everyday occurrence in this group. No. He was talking about Izuku and his blank, _dead_ eyes. So different from his outburst he saw on the live broadcast four days ago. Knowing that the green-haired boy could actually express emotion and not a blank slate like Hari remembered from years before, caused his expression to get even more creepy), Eri lifted her head up. Her eyes were glistening, her bottom lips trembled in anxiety. She clutched onto his collar and asked.

"_Did Kai-san hurt him because of me?"_

The right-hand man asked the reason why Kai insisted on bringing Eri into his torture segment as often as possible. it wasn't like the girl will ever follow this path of villainy. She was more like a damsel in distress. Or a tool to be exploited. But he was reminded once again why and a smile so out of place blossomed on his pale complexion, although the girl couldn't see it because of the bird mask.

"_Yes. We won't have to capture another person if your Quirk would just work as it should be."_

Eri gasped in horrified realization, then broke into tears. Once again, she buried her face on the crook of his neck and asked for forgiveness. Promised him that she'll be a good girl _so, please. Stop hurting the boy._

Kurono Hari just puffed out a silent breath and kept on walking to his personal laboratory. What a huge misunderstanding. So easy to brainwash when they were still a small child. Even if Eri apologized and begged, he didn't think Kai will ever release Izuku from his clutch. Not alive, at least.

And especially not if he turned out to be their new 'supply' of the next revolutionary drug.

* * *

**(A/N): ***it's been four days because the yakuza was waiting for Izuku to wake up so they could interrogate him first before they jump in to the torture section (although it was futile because Izuku won't say anything). Kai's Quirk may heal his physical injuries, but he couldn't heal mental exhaustion. So, Izuku spent three days in slumber.

Kai never had his meeting with the leftover League of Villain. He has other things to do. Mainly, discovering the secret of Izuku's immunity to their drug `3`


	29. Chapter 29

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Mirio watched nervously as Eijiro glared hard at the surface of the wooden desk, balling his fists while steadily ignoring Nighteye's awkward stare.

And what an awkward situation indeed, their relationship was, after the red-haired boy snapped at the bespectacled man then ran out of the agency with tears in his eyes. Mirio was outside the room when their tense dispute happened, so he couldn't hear anything. All-Might took the senior aside and begin talking, leaving the guilty-looking Nigtheye mulling over the situation. It wasn't a long story. Yet the simplicity of it made his brain stuttered to a halt.

There was no way, right? That his cool mentor decided to focus on someone else's _Quirk_ instead of someone else's _life_? Mirio knew, even with an overpowered Quirk such as Foresight, Nighteye never liked using his ability too much. He didn't want the future to turn into a self-fulfilling destiny. And he didn't want to give false hope to other people either. But to completely ignored it and insinuated that One for All's successor matter is more important than the safety of others…

No wonder Eijiro looked so angry.

And what a jarring transition too. As he knew how friendly the junior was, especially at how easy he diffused the explosive boy's explosive temper from his own class without so much of batting an eyelash. He is just like the buff blondie himself, Amajiki Tamaki pointed out; someone who won't get easily mad, solving every problem with a big, sincere smile plastered on their face.

It was like a break in reality when that energizing grin was nowhere to be seen. Replaced with an agitated scowl and gnashed teeth.

(People weren't kidding when they said 'don't push the nice people's button too much'. When they explode, it was almost like the end of the world)

Mirio wasn't surprised if Eijiro didn't want to study in this agency anymore after that fiasco. A pity, as he was really looking forward to had joined training with him. So, he was a bit caught off guard when the red-haired boy actually came back the next day. With bloodshot eyes and puffy nose (he must be crying) holding onto All-Might's sleeve like a child who was afraid of getting lost in a crowd. Number One hero managed to cajole him. Saying that, even if his former sidekick has a bad manner and seemed like a callous human being, he is a caring hero (Eijiro's expression looked skeptical at that). Besides, he is still the lead inspector of Shie Hassakai case. His protégé could dislike Nighteye for all he wanted, but _please, save it after we save Midoriya-kun, alright? We are all worried about him, Kirishima-kun._

Eijiro relented, albeit begrudgingly. Mirio could see how All-Might's complexion got paler as the time passed by, stressed consumed his already thinned body. The disappearance of his students must take a toll on him. A week and two days, and still no news.

He wanted to keep on the positivity. But even the bleak atmosphere hanging around the UA's staff and class 1-A students started to effect Mirio.

_Midoriya-kun sure was lucky. To be surrounded by a lot of people who cared about him._ Then the greenette's confession about the reality of Heroes society, in general, flashed through his mind, blondie's eyebrows immediately scrunched. _If only he trusted them too_

But Mirio knew it won't happen. The heroes who abandoned him and _his late friends_ screwed up so bad, Izuku won't confide in any people with this occupation in the near future.

While he clasped the cape onto his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, he saw Nighteye slowly approaching Eijiro. His mouth opened, clearly wanted to say something. Yet the shark-teeth boy cut it with, _"sorry, sir. But I don't care." _as he directed his complete attention on placing the gear-looking armband around his armpits. Eijiro tightened his mask and walked past the silent mentor, mouth pulled down into a determined line, _"let just focused on raiding their hideout for now and save Midoriya-kun."_

(Not to mention, his junior's faith in heroes won't be mended either before Izuku is back within the safety of UA)

That's okay, though. Togata Mirio will give them proof that Heroes weren't cut from the same cloth. That he'll help Midoriya Izuku. Protect Kirishima Eijiro from the darkness of the cruel world. Enveloped them all in a blanket of warm and bright future.

Because _Lemillion_ aspired to save one million people.


	30. Chapter 30

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Being a right-hand man of Shie Hassakai and a person with a 'Confession' Quirk, Shin was relegated to be the main helper of Kai in unraveling the mystery of their new victim. Midoriya Izuku.

He was an interesting kid. To be able to deflect Eri's Rewound power and instilled a deep, rooted fear within their soul in a blink of an eye. All the time, strapped to the table like a lab rat. Caged and could do nothing. He never screamed whenever their boss tortured him. No begging for mercy even when he was killed multiple times. Shin's type of persuasion didn't work on him either. Usually, he could garner the answer as easily as blinking an eye, especially if his victim was an emotional mess. Such as the beauty of 'Confession'. He thought it'll be another easy job for him to finish, satisfying Kai's curiosity along the way (even if Shin surmised that Izuku is going to be a problem one day. He just had this _feeling_, as an ex-con man. That Greeny was—is—_dangerous._ He had learned to trust his instinct, the only weapon that saved him from countless failures in his previous jobs).

Yet the child didn't budge. His mouth sealed shut and the 'aura-thingy' kept on blaring.

If Shin didn't see Izuku break down at live broadcast, he swore this brat doesn't have any emotion whatsoever.

No. He was just that skillful in hiding his true face behind the mask of an uncaring teenager. Shutting the world out of his personal, little bubble.

Because there was no progress in research (Chronostasis gave a report yesterday night. That Izuku seemed to be Quirkless. He couldn't find any indicator that this teenager has the ability in the first place within the DNA. A fact Shin couldn't believe—not after encountering that dangerous aura of his. _Not after he literally brought him down with a glare alone_—that Overhaul gave another batch of blood samples for Hari to double-check) and the good, old interrogation didn't bear any fruit within the last two days, Kai told him to stay near Izuku. Right at the room next door, where they usually do their paperwork regarding this Yakuza group. As a devoted follower of Shie Hassakai, especially the boss himself, he immediately agreed. Even promised to wake up early.

So, here he was. Staying at office slash bedroom, ready to sleep and energized himself for the next day job.

(He didn't know, however. That the peaceful day he wished to greet will never, ever come)

It was midnight and every single member of their club was already asleep. Shin set the alarm to ring at 6 o'clock in the morning. He was in the process of unmasking himself when chill suddenly ran down his back. Dread overwhelmed his entire being and his throat immediately clogged up.

_This sensation…don't tell me—_

Then there was a small stab at the side of his neck. Before his entire body instantly locked up. Most likely will crumple to the floor if a thin arm didn't loop around his neck and steady his wobbly figure.

He can't move? Why can't he mov—

"_Don't shout," _a voice, raspy and croaked, whispered. He felt the tip of a sharp object on his Adam's apple, drawing a drop of blood. Was that…a box cutter? There _was_ a clutter of stationery on top of the small dresser near the bed if he remembered correctly. Shin didn't remember ever hearing this voice. But there was no mistake. This is—, _"I'm in a bad mood, so don't try me."_

Midoriya Izuku!

How? He gulped. The kid was strapped to the experimentation table. Kai made sure of that. Not to mention, no sharp object on sight, nothing available for him to use as an escape tool. Izuku couldn't possibly—

Then like a jolt of lightning, he remembered what happened this time.

Just like how it went yesterday and the day before, today's interrogation didn't work so well. Shin, trying to ask some questions. Izuku, not opening his mouth. Kai, using his Quirk to 'persuade' him yet failed. When the clock chimed ten times, signaling them that they've been doing this 'session' for the last 12 hours, they decided to end it and continue tomorrow. To replenish their energy. Stuck in a room full of blood, no matter how used they were, can be very nauseating sometimes.

As Kai brought the kid back from the dead, however, a…miracle—If he could say that—occurred.

In the middle of reconstructing the last bit of Izuku's left wrist, he suddenly lashed out. His recently-reformed hand clawed the side of Kai's face, causing him to howl in pain and dropped to the floor. Izuku's Quirk blared for the nth times. Except for this time, it was overwhelming, maddening, _strangling,_ that Shin's first instinct was to immediately dashed to the down Kai and brought him out of the room. Away from the predator, _carnivore, __**killer **__that'll maul them all—_. The right-hand man didn't want to admit that he was scared. Nor he wanted to think about how ridiculous it was for Greeny to escaped the handcuff (seriously. He just woke up in the middle of reconstruction and attacked Kai. Wasn't that painful?), he was too busy trying to calm their boss down before he destroyed the whole building in agitation. Not noticing that Izuku had one of his hands out of shackle. Meaning, he was essentially _free._

Still, they thought it'll be okay. The key for the handcuff was in Kai's possession. And again, he was too irritated for Shin to talk to. There were no sharp objects near Izuku either. That room was completely empty, aside from the experimentation table. How could he—

"_Where's that kid?"_ Izuku's question jolted him out of his stupor. This precarious situation reminded him once again that he is in grave danger and _what the hell? Why can't I move? This is not how the kid's Quirk work—, "I told you, don't try me. Where's the kid? The little girl Chronostasis brought the first day. Where's her room?"_

The air was strangling, sweat pouring down from the wrinkled forehead. His survival instinct told him to answered the question. To cower and submit. Hoping that the kid will spare him, now that he cooperated. Yet his logic told him that, no. This child. _This killer. _He won't let Shin go. Whether he agreed to his consent or not, Izuku will definitely erase every single piece of evidence. Plastering an innocent outlook and leaving the righteous side of law running like a headless chicken. Wondering where the murderer went, even though it was right in front of their face.

So, he refused. Whatever it was that rendered his whole body useless, seems not to affect his mouth too much. He refused to snitch. He refused to be the Tattletale and bring this group down. He would rather _die_ than betray the magnanimous boss who accepted him and asked him to join his cause _after all the lies Shin spouted. After all the fraud Shin wove._

There was a lull in their tense conversation. Izuku's hand moved—

SHINK

Before pain, pain, _pain, it_hurt_so_much_ blossomed, he choked—_

"_As you wish." _Izuku stood then jumped off the bed, letting Shin's convulsing body fell to the floor with a silent thump. There was blood, seeping out from his slit throat. It kept pouring _and pouring, the red liquid clogged his respiratory and he could taste the copper on his tongue_. Greeny crouched low and pulled his black, beak mask from its place, leaving the villain with nothing to cover his pale complexion. Now, he was just an old man with blonde short hair. Not one of the Eight Bullet's members. _Not Kai's right-hand man anymore—, "a built-in filter mask? That'll come in handy. Thank you, even if you didn't help me much. You're lucky you don't suffer too much. Can't promise to do the same to your friends and boss, though."_

…what?

The clock ticked by. The night went on. Shin crawled on the cold tiles, one hand still uselessly trying to quench the blood from flowing out more. The usually calm gaze was now wild in panic. Red. Bloodshot.

Overhaul was the only truly sincere person he ever met in this arduous life of his. For a former conman, it was such a rare thing to encounter, that he vowed to himself he'll follow this man until the end of the world. He promised to be there when Kai's ambition of sitting at the top of the society and rule over this Quirk-filled world is fulfilled. To witness and applaud him for the greatest achievement of all.

_So, don't kill him._ He plead. Silently, hoarsely, vocal cord was already long gone. His eyesight went hazy, body started to lose its warm. Cold. So, _so _cold. Izuku took off Shin's black coat from the hanger and step out of the room, leaving the dying man drown in his own blood. _Kai's the only one I could genuinely call as my friend. Don't kill him._

_Please…_

One time, he said to Shie Hassakai's leader that emotions are an unnecessary burden. That everything will proceed smoothly if humans never have to carry this problem at every single moment.

But in an ironic twist of way, Nemoto Shin may actually be the emotional person ever existed in his small world of lie and deceit.

* * *

**(A/N): **Second victim~

It took Izuku a second to figure out Kai's Quirk weakness. Mainly, there's a slight opening to get his limbs out of the handcuff as Kai's reformed Izuku's body. But it took him a while to finally exploited that opening. Sometimes, the timing was off. Sometimes, Kai reformed him a bit too fast for Izuku to move. Sometimes…well…staring at your death can be _very_ disorienting, that he spent half a minute collecting himself (that wasn't an intentional pun, btw. Lol) rather than trying to escape.

Honestly, guys. If you want to completely disabled Izuku, don't let him wear anything. Not even a boxer. Cuz there's a lot of senbons hidden in the wrinkly part of the pants. He used that to escape the handcuff this time

Also, yes. He's wearing the same underwear for a week and two days. Go have a shower after this is over, Izuku :'D


	31. Chapter 31

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

_**(A/N): **_To the _**Guest** _from the last chap who said 'I should put the A/N in the main story instead of, well, in the A/N', why would I do that? That wasn't Izuku's POV. And explaining how did you escape from your containment to your enemy is dumb. Honestly, explaining how your super move work to your enemy is dumb. I understand why Shonen manga did that (we, as a manga reader/anime watcher need to know how in the heck did they do that) but logically speaking, you're just asking for the enemy to create a countermeasure asap. Look at Shigaraki, explaining how Nomu's Quirk to All Might. His talkativeness is his own downfall `3`_  
_

.

.

* * *

Kai choked and hacked. Blood sprouted from the opened jaw, trailing down from his burning nose and bloodshot eyes.

How did he get here? Sprawled on the cold floor, no mask in sight and showing his ugly scar for the world to see. Not to mention, _dying?_

That night, he was walking back and forth across the bedroom, cursing up a ton while fixing his face structure using his own Quirk. Vanishing the long scratches on the side of his cheek within a snap. An injury that was made, courtesy of their new victim, Midoriya Izuku. That kid had mean nails. And determination too. To be able to move in the middle of his rebirth and freed one of his hands from the shackles. If only that brat's power didn't suddenly roar like an angry beast, sending them down to the floor, he may actually go back there and destroy him again. But because he did, Kai didn't want to bother. Not when it was already night and it was time to rest. He'll take care of this enigma tomorrow. When he wasn't on the verge of exploding in rage for the failure of their experimentation.

Izuku is intriguing, yet exhausting at the same time. What is his secret, really? The report he got from Chronostasis said that the green-haired boy is Quirkless. It was backed up by the file he got from one of his members, who hacked the government system for the sake of accumulating information.

But then a Quirkless kid cannot have that kind of debilitating aura. A _normal_ child should not be able to subdue a grown-up man with a glare alone.

There must be a mistake. Be it the doctor who diagnosed Izuku as powerless or Hari's research, they must've made an error somewhere along the way.

Although, if that was true, that may be the reason why the drug didn't work on him? Because he is supposed to be Quirkless? Kai had tried this poison to the other crook he met at the back-alley and it worked just fine. The only time it failed was when Chronostasis used it to this child.

Nevertheless, Kai won't take any chance. Whether it was because Izuku's Quirk rejected Eri's ability or because he doesn't have any power in the first place, the leader of Shie Hassakai won't let any loophole existed. He knew how the butterfly effect worked. One wrong move, one wrong assumption, and everything _crumbled_.

(The thing is, even if humans knew the theory, doesn't mean they'll recognize where and _when_ will _the butterfly effect_ begin)

Kai was sleeping soundly when his eyes suddenly burst open. His skin felt hot, his eyes irritated. He had difficulty in breathing and bile rose up to the back of his throat. The leader of Shie Hassakai scrambled for the low table next to his bed, a place where he usually put his beloved beak mask on. Yet he couldn't find it. It didn't fall off the desk, the thing just...gone like smoke. Kai immediately went for the door, intended to ask one of his men about this and punished them if this was just a prank; they knew he hated it when someone touches what his. Especially the piece that kept the putrid air for ever invading his personal space,

But he stopped short instantly when he saw the scenery in front of him. At his subordinates who was laying on the floor, groaning and choking on their own breath. They beg for air. Someone tried to crawl to the nearest window to let it in yet lost his energy in the middle of the way. One of them was actually dead. So still and eyes unseeing, blood pouring out of their open eyelids, nose, and fallen jaw. Before Kai could even ask what the hell is going on (_and where's their mask? He told them to wear the plague mask the moment they're out of their room. It was their group's trademark. Why everyone suddenly lost their mask?_) Kai's sight swam and he crashed to the ground, joining his underlings in writhing like a dying worm.

What happened? Kai coughed. Orbs widened in alarm when he saw a splotch of blood decorated the previous clean tile. This invisible attack…did someone just poison them? How? He knew their cook is loyal to this Yakuza group. The _boss_ was the one who recruited him. The _boss_ was a good character judgment. There was no way he'll revolt after all this time. So, someone managed to infiltrate their hideout, stole their masks, and spread poison around the house? Was it Heroes? Heroes won't use deadly force to subdue them, however. At least, not deadly enough, they lose their life. Then who—

"_Ah. The beauty of simple science," _someone slowly spoke. Someone he never heard before. There was a step, and that person crouched in front of him. At first, Kai thought it was Shin. With that black cloak and black beak mask. Yet one look at the curly green hair peeking from behind the headpiece, he knew it wasn't his right-hand man. The kid—Midoriya Izuku. The bane of his research _how-did-he-escape-from-the-torture-chamber?—_tilted his head, resting his cheek on the open palm. He could hear the smirk from the tone alone, eyes must be looking at him in mocking pity under that mask, _"to think combining Bleach and dishwasher detergents can be this deadly. You don't even need a Quirk to do the job."_

_Wha—._ Kai tried to pull himself up, intended to demand Izuku to explain. If he was the true perpetrator of this attack or not. But another cough wracked his whole body and he collapsed once more. His head was spinning, nose and skin were itching. He felt like he was thrown into a pit of lava and _the hell? This is all because of a Bleach?!_ Izuku patted his hair almost lovingly, Kai _bristled, "I'll be taking the girl with me."_

"_Have fun with the Massive Organ Failures."_

Amidst the thudding heart and blood pouring out of his eyes. Amidst the static sound invading his slowly-losing hearing. Amidst the crawling skin and _burning, burning, burning, my inside was burning—_, Kai watched the retreating back of the green-haired boy with absolute hate, even if he was partly blind by then. _How dare he._ He worked hard carrying out this plan. He even went through his leader's back just to do this, attacking and leaving the boss in a comatose state so he could work on his plan unimpeded. To create a drug that could erase and bring someone else's Quirk. To create a lot of profit so the Yakuza will rise through the top. So, he could pay the boss back for all of the kindness he had shown towards a street urchin like him, _you have to trust me, boss. This is for the sake of our organization—_

He'll kill him. He'll kill that brat.

As the only person fated to rule over the foolish citizen and tasked to get rid of the 'sicknesses' from this dirty world, that infected everyone with syndromes of heroism and villainy—

_("You're smart, but you gotta learn to trust your instinct."_ the old man's voice echoed like a second sound. The forgotten words buried within the back of his mind. Words, that he kept on ignoring, _"Lion is not a harmless creature. Never is. Especially so when they're sleeping.")_

—for hindering his noble duty, Chisaki Kai will definitely kill Midoriya Izuku.

_("You have to remember people smarter, _stronger_ than you existed, Chisaki")_

Even if he had to wait in the deepest part of the roaring hell.

* * *

(When the heroes came to raid the base the next morning, it was already too late)

* * *

**(A/N)**: How many is Izuku's victim now? Nine? Ten?

*Remember that there's a bathroom in the torture chamber? There are cleaning supplies there, especially bleach. A ton of them. Kai needed it to clean the blood from the experimentation table as he didn't want blood from victim A get mixed up by blood from victim B. Besides, Kai is a germophobe. Of course, the base will be littered with cleaning utensils `3`

It was easy for Izuku to infiltrated their room because they never locked it. Why would you lock your room when you're basically family? Except if you're in the middle of changing clothes, of course.

He can kill them in their sleep then if he can sneak into their room that easily? Of course, he can. But see. Giving them a slow death is more favorable. Not to mention, the crime of poisoning someone is easy to cover.

Then what about Shin? His death is going to be a clear indication that the death of Shie Hassakai group is not a mere accident. Don't worry. I'll explain that in the next chap `3`


	32. Chapter 32

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Kaoruko—known as the Bubble Girl—blew out bubbles smell of coffee and let them sit at the corner of her vision. She needed those to wake herself up. Just drinking the said beverage to prep herself in tackling all of the paperwork wasn't working anymore. Not after the failure of the raid of Shie Hassakai hideout.

She was confident that day. They had the strategy down pat. They had the complete team with suitable Quirks and abilities. And they had the complete gears fitted to their person to help the cause as well. Yet they completely shot the mission down. Not in a spectacular way that caused people to gasped in awe. But in an anticlimactic way that left the other twiddling their thumbs, standing around awkwardly while asking the closest person with 'uh…what should we do now?'.

Because, see. Fate decided enough is enough and take the matter in its own hand.

Kaoruko felt bile rising through her throat, she immediately slapped her hand over the pale lips before she could vomit on the table, along with all the work she hasn't finished. It was such a jarring thing to see. To stare at the corpses littered on the ground. Blood seeping out from their mouths, nostrils and glassy eyes. looking like they were being boiled from inside out. The horror of the death that came knocking on their life had been immortalized rather cruelly. Trapped in a cage filled with poison fume. If Sansa didn't warn them about the foul-smelling smell wafting out of the ajar entrance door, they may not know the existence of the dangerous air inside the two stories apartment. Thank the Lord for his sharp nose.

Karma sure is a scary phenomenon ever happened to humanity.

Or someone had murdered them all. They found the corpse of Nemoto Shin, strapped to the experiment table with a slit throat. They didn't know the reason why Kai decided to torture the supposedly-loyal right-hand man, but the existence of it gave them another perspective of this bad accident. Maybe he wasn't as loyal as the leader of the Yakuza group thought that he was. Maybe Shin was a double-agent, providing information to another group of villains that doomed them all. Maybe he managed to contact his second boss and informed them that his secret identity was discovered before Kai captured and torture the poor man, killing him in the process. _Maybe_, angry that one of their best agents was perished in the hand of the young man, 'that other group of villains' took revenge using the slowest death yet. Giving them a taste of their own medicine.

But that was just a guess. Just a convenient explanation that came out of the circumstantial evidence. It may just be an accident, after all.

Kaoruko changed the smell of coffee bubbles to the smell of flowers and sweets. As she took a deep whiff of it and calmed her rattled self down, waving away the linger of blood and decaying skin full of bristles, she thought. _What a mess._ The death of Shie Hassakai shook the world for the second time. Media asked for the cause of it. The remaining members of the Yakuza group didn't care too much; was actually happy because apparently, the rest of them were mad that Kai had put their beloved boss in a comatose for his own agenda (yes. They gave them their opinion via illegal video, hacked and broadcasted throughout the television channels). People's belief towards heroes plunged even more as they failed in minimizing the collateral damage, worry that they couldn't protect the citizen from Yakuza's turf war. And the worse of all—

_Eijiro punched the nearest wall with a force so strong, it left a spiderweb crack. He gnashed his teeth, red eyes popped out and tears streaming down his cheeks, "I told you to save him. I told you all to move immediately and save Midoriya-kun," the heroes around were looking at the crying teenager with gaping jaw, shock palpable on their pale complexion. The student continued, hiccups and sobs wracked his entire trembling figure, "but now? Now, he is gone."_

"_You heroes _**failed **_him once again!"_

—they crushed the trust of an innocent kid into tiny, little pieces.

The blue skin woman knew they didn't leave any good impression for Eijiro to remembered after that argument with Nighteye. Knew that it will take a while for him to forgive. However, this? They completely, _utterly_ destroyed Eijiro's faith. Leaving him with a broken dream as he fell to the ground and bawled, ignoring All-Might reassurance that everything is going to be fine. That they didn't find Izuku's body so there's a chance that he escaped and he's still alive!

They knew it was an empty platitude though. Even if the greenette survived and they managed to save him, doesn't mean their belief in this occupation will ever be restored.

She promised to herself that she'll be a dedicated hero. She'll take her job seriously, staying calm in a face of crisis and help others in need. She thought she did a good job. Even if she wasn't on the field as often as possible and mostly stay as the assistant of the Nighteye agency, her skill in keeping everything in order saved the panicking civilians anyway.

Then the scene of Eijiro weeping flashed through her mind and she winced.

But maybe. _Maybe, _she wasn't.

Maybe Awata Kaoruko was _never _a good one in the first place.

Because what kind of hero she was if she couldn't even keep a smile on the face of a single child?

* * *

**(A/N): **Bubbly Girl is not bubbly anymore TwT

Yes. That was how Izuku got away from accusation. Making sure that Shin's death looked like a death by torture and let the police assumed what happened on their own. Because let's face it. Adults never considered kids as anything but an angel. They bullied you? No, they were just playing around with you. There's no way my kid will do that. Hm? You're depressed? Aw, you're just trying to get our attention.

Society man…


	33. Chapter 33

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Eri absentmindedly covered half of her body with the warm blanket, laying down on the comfortable bed while staring confusedly at the back of the green-haired teenager's head. They were inside a wide room right now. Covered with a cute deer at every nook and cranny; be it the poster of the animal stuck on the white wall, sticker on the furniture, or the doll sprawling around the place, from bed to floor. Midoriya Izuku—he introduced himself when they escape from her _prison_—was seen scurrying around the room, putting a couple of clothes and underwear inside of a big ruck…ruksak…bag and was playing around with the dolls. Well, maybe 'playing around' wasn't the right word? Eri didn't really understand. One moment Izuku was tinkering with the fluffy plushie and the next, a sharp weapon was produced from the inside of the belly. He was now squirreling the said weapon away into each part of his body. Vanishing it to who-knows-where like a magician she saw before on the television. It was amazing to see.

This room is also amazing to gaze at. So many dolls for her to hug, Izuku said she is allowed to do so. As long as she didn't rip off one of the horns. He said it'll launch the weapon inside its belly. He didn't want it to hurt her but he'll still leave some inside so she could use it to protect herself.

Eri nodded cutely, even if she didn't understand.

However, no matter how nice Izuku was, she didn't know why she was here. The white-haired child remembered that she was in the middle of trying to fall asleep (the thought of Kai hurting someone else because her power failed had kept her awake. She was trying to be a good girl. _She really tried_. Yet she was too scared of her Quirk to know what it was and why wasn't it working in the first place) when suddenly, the air shimmered. Eri didn't hear the door open, but someone was now standing at the edge of her bed, staring almost too intently. The girl thought it was Shin-san for a second, she recognized the black mask. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing his top hat. Showing her a green, curly hair from beneath.

Eri saw that hair before, albeit briefly.

It belongs to the boy who was strapped on the _bloody_ table.

To the boy who was hurt because of _her fault._

The child thought '_he must be mad at me. He wants to hurt me just like what Chisaki-san did to me when I'm being a bad girl.'_ But Izuku crouched in front of her, pulling off another mask from inside the black cloak—Hari's mask—and said, tone even, "_don't be afraid. I'm here to save you._"

And save her he did. Away from the clutch of the bird mask men and out of the gloomy house. They arrived at a tall building. From the plaque on the front gate, it read 'U.A hi…high school'? Izuku explained that it was different from kindergarten, a place where she got her education before Kai took her away from her daddy. This is where the older people—around Greeny's age, usually—study. With more difficult lessons and difficult multi…multiplika…counting. He lived here, apparently. And even though it looked easy for Izuku to sneak into, villains usually couldn't do the same because they didn't have the permission as he did. Meaning, Kai won't have a chance to find her if she stayed here.

Eri didn't realize she was holding her breath all this time.

Now, though. Now she could breathe easy.

The one-horned girl yawned, eyelids started to drop. It was three in the morning and the need to sleep started to assault her once more. The sound of an open window woke her up a bit, however. Causing her to tilt her head and watched blearily as Izuku went for it, not even giving her a second glance. What is he doing? Is he going to leave? But why? They just arrived here. And he said she had to stay here if she—no—_they_ wanted to be safe from their previous captor. Eri's hand reached forward, wanting to grab onto the black hoodie with deer horns he wore and ask him that exact question. Yet it halted, hesitation instantly marred her pale complexion.

Will he…be mad at her for stopping him, though? She didn't want to be a bad girl. She didn't want to get punished. Nor she wanted others to be punished because _of her._

Seemingly sensing Eri's plummeting mood, Izuku turned, cocking his head to the side. His face never shifted, orbs never wavered. That stare made her wring her fingers, plushie doll she embraced for the entirety of the past hour rested on her covered stomach. It took quite a minute. Before her mouth slowly open, halting word spilled from her ajar lips.

"_May I hug you?"_

Eri is a sad kid. She didn't know how to express herself. _Couldn't _remember how to express herself. She forgot how to smile. How to have fun. How to be a normal girl with a normal, everyday life.

But living with an evil man named Chisaki Kai, she knew one feeling. So well, she could immediately recognize it even when they covered it with an uncaring mask just like what the teen did right about now. As Izuku, after a bit of uncertainty, engulfed her in a warm hug, shoulders wracked in silent grief, she patted his back in an attempt to cheer him up. An action her daddy used to do to chase the monsters away when she got a nightmare.

_Why are you sad?_ She wanted to say. _We're out of _that_ place. Chisaki-san won't hurt us anymore. So, why are you sad? _

(When Eri woke up in the next morning, she was met with a shocked plump woman with the kind, green eyes)

(Midoriya Izuku himself was nowhere to be seen)


	34. Chapter 34

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Hizashi, a hero slash presenter slash radio announcer, jolted when the door of the meeting office was slammed open, nearly fell out of the seat if Shota's hand didn't shoot out and regain the balance for him. He saw the entirety of class 1-A crowding, though only four of them dashed inside with a panic, almost eager look on their face; Bakugo Katsuki, Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijiro, and Todoroki Shoto. They stood at the other end of the table, the explosive boy slammed his hand on the metal surface and glared hard at their principal. Without even saying anything, it was clear to the teachers around what they wanted.

Mainly, the reappearance of their friend and classmate-not-classmate, Midoriya Izuku.

It was such a shock to see when Inko suddenly came to the school wing with an unknown kid cradled to her chest, wide eyes and hair frazzled. Not to mention the child—Eri—was actually a victim of the deceased Shie Hassakai's group, saved by none other than the only son of the Midoriya's couple. The mention of Izuku's name sent the teachers into a spiraling hole, Hizashi sure he just broke a couple of glasses because of his scream. Shota immediately brought the two to the meeting room while All-Might went to fetch the principal (they didn't really question how the greenette could sneak into the UA school without anybody noticing. It was common knowledge to them that he'll do anything to continued his nightly walk, even if he had to sneak past the UA stronghold defense).

It was at that exact time, when Nezu opened up the UA's CCTV and search for the last night recording, that the Class 1-A students came barging on the room.

Apparently, Eijiro saw Inko running out of the dormitory wing. Bringing in a girl that was completely not hers. Recognizing Eri as the kid from the former Yakuza's group (they found the girl room, after all. When they combed the base clean, trying to find evidence that could lead them to the culprit of this merciless massacre. Hizashi didn't attend the raid himself, but the pictures he saw sprawled on Shota's table—totally ignoring the gory one—gave him the gist of the mission otherwise.), Eijiro thought it must be related to their missing classmate.

(Hizashi could also see from his wavering expression. How Eijiro wanted to believe that Izuku is still alive. That their lateness in raiding the Shie Hassakai's base didn't result in them forsaking his friend's life in the hand of a villain)

Eri buried her face on the crook of Inko's neck. Trembling lips and widened orbs. She looked scared, complexion instantly turned pale. No wonder, though. The wave of anger and frustration that was rolling off of Katsuki's shoulders was intense. It almost chocked the literal air around the room, Hizashi kind of wanted to hide behind Shota's back too; didn't want that heated glare to be directed right at him. Katsuki demanded Eri to speak. To tell them where is Izuku. Why didn't he stay here and why didn't he tell any of them that he was already back within the safety of the law. _Tell me now because I need to smack him good for fucking worrying me, stupid Izu!_

(Denki indeed _smacked_ Katsuki's head for those vulgar words. His scary face frightened the kid and if he kept doing that, they won't get any information from the white-haired child at all. Didn't his therapist said to control his anger and gave him tips on how to converse with others?)

(The hotheaded boy grumbled)

Eri still looked spooked at the sudden attention, but she tried to recall everything that happened between her rescue and the drop-off, now that she knew Katsuki meant no harm; be it to her or to her rescuer. She told them how she met Izuku. What Kai did to him to get some information regarding _something_ (Inko gasped while the other growled in hatred. Hizashi wished it was just a joke. But Shota told him that the polices assumed Kai had tortured his previous loyal right-hand man before he killed him. If he did that to his own member, he'll surely do the same to a total stranger). Eri told them how Izuku managed to escape, without the members pursuing after the two (Eijiro mumbled _'must be after their death, then'_).

But she didn't know why he didn't stay. Didn't know if he will ever come back. She just knew that he looked so sad yet determined at the same time. She didn't know where he went, either. He didn't say anything. Even Nezu's hacking skill couldn't help because, predictably, Izuku recognized the location of the CCTVs around the school. And around the city as well, that he could evade them as easily as flipping a hand.

Back to the very start then. Hizashi felt depressed.

_Will they ever see the greenette again, really? _

Shoto awkwardly piped in after a brief silence of thoughtfulness. Remember Izuku's choker? A piece of technology that he lent for the heterochromatic boy's safety? The hidden cameras that he used to record every single bad thing Endeavor did to his family? Shoto lost it. Maybe he just misplaced it somewhere and he didn't want to think someone else's had stolen it. But if Greeny was here yesterday night, then—

Inko suddenly stood up, eyes widened with alarm and…was that a flicker of hope? She put Eri on the chair, approached the students who were still standing around in front of the ajar door, gave Tenya the house key and asked him to pick up Izuku's laptop from their residence. The mother turned to the blinking audience, tears were evident in its glittering orbs.

"_There's a tracker in that choker," _she clarified, _"Hisashi installed it after I told him about Izu-kun's daily walk. If he really took that accessory with him, there's a chance we could track him down."_

Everyone instantly perked up at that news. Present Mic himself couldn't help it but shout in excitement, Nemuri reflexively slapped his head. She knew she couldn't blame him though. Izuku is Present Mic's favorite listener, no matter how sharp his witty remark and sarcasm were. In fact, he liked that part of him. To never be afraid to speak his mind out loud without filter, berating others if they were doing stupid things.

When Tenya was back with the said electronic device, Yamada Hizashi felt like the day finally started to look up. They have another chance to save Midoriya Izuku from the darkness. To regain his trust back regarding the society of this world.

(He may actually have that opportunity to ask Izuku to be his co-host in his weekly radio show as well. That dry humor _definitely _needed to be shared)

* * *

**(A/N): **Students are living in the dormitory now, so that's why Izuku could steal his choker back


	35. Chapter 35

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Keigo was flying high through the city of Hosu while humming a song he heard on the radio yesterday night before his sight landed on the heroes frolicking around on the street below. One of them—Eraserhead—was waving at him in frustration, silently ordered the second rank hero to come down immediately or _so help me, I'll erase your quirk_ _whether it was possible or not._

Ah. They finally found him out, huh?

And after Keigo did a good job in following _his_ instruction too. To stay on the back alleyway or the rooftop for the last four days so _he_ could throw their scrutiny off _his_ activity. Turning _it_ off whenever they came too close to discover Keigo's location. It must be because of his last rescue mission. Where he totally forgot he was wearing _that thing_ and just…swept in to the tallest building available. Wing and all, along with the screaming fans shouting his name. The heroes must've seen the video from _his_ laptop and realized that, wait. This is not the person we're searching for _dammit, he tricked us!_

The blonde-haired man flapped his red wings once, twice, and descended. He rose both of his hands to the air, gave them an awkward smile and nearly begging to the gathering heroes not to be mad at him. They look completely annoyed. Even Present Mic, the hyperactive and super friendly person, didn't have his usual beaming smile. Keigo completely understands, though. To think that their hard work these past days was a complete waste. Because Izuku wasn't here.

Because Keigo was wearing the green-haired boy's choker.

It was a bit of a weird experience he, well, _experienced _that day_. _The red-winged man was perched over the edge of the tall building, looking over the crowd with a smile, waving to those who took notice at him. He did another quick swipe before he stood up and extended his wings, ready to take a flight. Then a deliberate step echoed, coming uncomfortably close to his personal bubble. Keigo instantly whirled his attention to the source of the sound.

Leaning on the antennae, was a boy with curly, green hair. He was wearing a tight, black sleeveless one piece and black pants that reached till his ankle. Gloves with the same color snuggled half of his arms. A grey flack jacket covered the upper half, open-toe sandals covered his feet and a white, deer mask strapped on his face, hiding his true self from the world to see. He was a suspicious guy, clearly. And Keigo was ready to move if he turned out to be hostile. But then the kid (he was too short to be an adult) let his shoulders dropped, lifted his headpiece from its place and gave his identity almost immediately. The hero's fighting stance eased, his eyebrows rose in question.

Wasn't this Midoriya Izuku? The child who fought toe to toe with the big, bad villain named All for One?

(The child who asked the heroes to helped his friends yet was abandoned for some unknown reason?)

Keigo didn't want to ruin this occupation image even more to this (hurting, _alone, just like the birdman was_) teenager. His dedication to this job may wane because of the _Hero Association pri—_yet that doesn't mean it completely disappears. Not when becoming a Hero was—is—his dream since _ever._ So, Keigo approached. Plastering a harmless smile as he asked why was Izuku here? (why did he disappear after the final battle? Why didn't he go back to the safety of UA and be surrounded by his new-yet-was-just-as-precious friends?)

Izuku met him halfway then rummaged his back pouches, producing a dull accessory out of it. It looked like a choker. The kid gazed at him from beneath the bangs and spoke, tone even, _"I want you to wear this."_

Apparently, it was a hidden camera. Where it'll record every single thing within ten meters miles. Where the video will be automatically sent to Izuku's phone and laptop when the day end, if he tapped the choker twice, or when he stopped wearing the thing. Keigo is the number two hero. Not to mention, he's one of the 'mutant' who could cover a lot of bases because of his Quirk; meaning, he could observe from the air and land. Wasn't this piece of technology will be very useful, then? To be able to record the villain's wrongdoing without the need to do anything extra?

Keigo laid this information to the gathering heroes, trying to describe their encounter as accurately as possible. He took a sip of his milkshake chocolate to wet his achy throat—they were now having a nice, albeit a bit awkward, conversation in a small café. Didn't want the civilian to be worried, looking at the assembled throng of Heroes in the middle of the city and thought something bad must've happened—staring at the contemplated look of Nezu, who was peeking from behind Shota's long scarf. The rodent blinked. Showcasing those black, beady orbs that unnerved the heck out of him. It almost like he knew exactly what the wingman was thinking. The smile was there, yet it looked a bit ominous, _"Izuku promised you something, wasn't he? For someone smart like you, there's no way you'll accept a gift from a, quote-unquote, stranger."  
_

He nearly choked on his drink after that accusation.

Izuku…indeed promised him something. For Keigo to accept the 'gift' willingly, no matter how reluctant he was at first. Now that he knew this choker is not just a normal accessory, Izuku wanted him to choose. Whether he wanted to use this to collect the evidence that will incriminate the League of Villain, the group he'd been assigned to monitor of (Keigo stiffened. _How—how did he know? _His act was perfect. His teammates—be it the heroes or villains—didn't know about this secret mission. So, _how—_) for their wrongdoing or not. Or, he wanted to use this to expose the corrupt governor of this country. To give them a smack to the head and make them realize that employing a kid to be their _soldiers_ is an inhumane thing to do, no matter how satisfying the result will be.

Better yet, he could do both, really. If his skill allowed him to and the villains won't kill him when the secret of living a life as a double agent wasn't compromised.

"_This is a different place with different rules. So, even if I can't deal with the 'nuisance' myself, the least I—_we—_can do is to tell the mass the truth. That this world is never as black and white as they portrayed it to be," _Izuku answered when the older man asked why he did this. Why did he ask Keigo to be his 'assistant' instead, rather than asking a _proper law enforcement_ to do it? The greenette pulled the mask back to his face and walked back backward. Step by step, into the darkness of the shadow hanging by, _"I understand if you choose the path of 'the greater good'. But my _leader_ said this to me before. That my happiness matter."_

"Your_ happiness __**matter.**__"_

It was Keigo's dream to grow up and be a respectable hero one day. To save others and gave them hope. He may not be as popular as All-Might. And Endeavor turned out to be a jerk who only cared about fame and glory and never the plea of a scared civilian. He may just be a fish swimming helplessly in a big, merciless ocean. Just a 23 years old teenager playing make-believe. His desire to help people, however, burned like a fiery inferno. So brightly, he accepted the Hero Association 'mission' without so much of a thought.

Yet he was just a human. Just a normal, _ordinary _human being, if they managed to ignore the wings on his back. He'll get angry. He'll get tired. He'll _bleed. _He wanted to be one of the pillars people could lean on, sure. But if he had to discard his own freedom—_to be a doll for people to play and order—_he didn't think he could do it. Not anymore. Not when his belief of 'justice' was torn to pieces after Izuku's confession to the public. After the flaming hero's disgusting deed. Keigo didn't want his _first love_ to be tainted by the stigma of screwed mentality. That 'the end justified the means'. Because, see.

He really, _really _loved this occupation.

The birdman gave Nezu a rueful smile before he took off in a big swipe of exaggerated flaps, ignoring the other heroes' protest for leaving them with more questions than ever. Even though he didn't answer their question about Izuku's reason for approaching him in the first place, they'll see the video of the two oppositions duking it out from Greeny's laptop soon enough. That this world is corrupted. That Takami Keigo was straddled between the line of good and bad for the sake of the betterment of others.

He won't choose a side, though. He'll play both roles perfectly till the end of the day, even. And when the time comes, he'll attack. He'll shed this false skin and retaliate.

After all, _Hawk _has a perfect skill in adaptation and ambushing its prey without them ever noticing.

* * *

**(A/N): **It's been another week since Izuku last visit to UA.

He knew about Keigo's secret work because he managed to hack the files using UA's tech. Not to mention, as a hidden agent himself, he could see that Keigo is a mole almost immediately.

Also, you know how hypocrite you're right now right, Izuku? If 'your happiness matter' then why are you doing this alone? Why won't you trust your friend and ask for their help? TwT


	36. Chapter 36

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Danjuro thought attacking UA may be the best idea he ever had after the time he decided to be a vigilante slash villain. They're in the middle of a school festival right now, with tons and tons of audience to watch over his greatness up close. Clearly, an easy target for a Youtuber such as him to get views and a quick rise to popularity.

Then kunais and shurikens befell upon them like a deadly rain of danger, one of it even nicked the camera in La Brava's hand and crushed it to little pieces. Causing him to retracted his opinion almost immediately and thought that maybe. _Maybe. _

It wasn't a wise idea to attack this place without much of a thought in the first place.

At the top of a building covered by the lush trees, a kid was seen sitting at the edge of it. One foot dangling down the wall and a sharp kunai clutched within his palm. He looked unassuming, wearing blue jeans and a black jacket, hoodie covered most of his face. From below the street, Danjuro could only see his thinned lips and tiny freckles adorning his pale complexion, strands of green hair peeking out from the side. He was staring right at the villain's widening orbs, figuratively freezing him in place (his aura. So overwhelming, so _overbearing_, it almost like he was being stared at by a humongous, terrifying, _hungry-for-blood_ beast instead), _"that sounded like a merry festival, don't you think?"_

The mustache man gulped and let out a stuttering sound of confirmation, hiding his fearful assistant behind his legs. Hoodie boy turned his head away, looking toward the building of UA as he spoke about his friends who attended the said school. Being a good student and have a dream to be a good hero. They encountered harrowing trials, accomplishing admirable tasks. Innocent children who still believe in the justice of the world and wish to make it better than before, even more so now that the dirty side of Hero-Villain mentality was exposed to the light bit by bit. They're good kids. A very good, _naïve_ kids who needed a well-deserved rest.

"_So, if you want to ruin their short happiness for your own fame, I won't hesitate to retaliate," _Hoodie boy continued. He was now glaring back at him from under the shadow of the cloth, spinning the kunai in his hand with practiced ease. The green orb glinted, giving it an ethereal light that made his entire body shivered in fright, _"get out of here. This is your last warning"_

Tobita Danjuro—known as the villain and Youtuber named Gentle—is a person with little to no interest in money or object of value. He chased after fame and reputation, recording and uploading his criminal acts for people to see. He wanted to write his name in history, to inspire others who view his action, for the world to remember him and will never put him in the back burner. Never to be an after-thought ever again. Attacking UA seems like a good idea for his next stepping stone. They were in the middle of fanning the flame down after their failure in stopping the villain attacks, twice; from USJ and the training camp. Not to mention, one of their students is still missing. With that information in mind, he knew it'll be a good idea to raise to the top by dragging the school's name to the mud even further.

_But to think they have a dog to protect them from the shadow._ Gentle anxiously mussed while he immediately escaped from the range of the kid's sight; he went so far as to used his quirk, changed the ground into a literal trampoline, and jumped out of there with La Brava tucked between his chest. _UA's reputation of being the safest hero school in Japan wasn't an exaggeration, huh?_

After all, it must take a lot of effort and pride for them to hire an assassin as their loyal bodyguard.

(Hoodie boy watched almost longingly as the fireworks went off and the loud cheer echoed)

* * *

**(A/N): **To think Izuku is so close to school. The heroes really need to check their nearest surroundings before broadening their area of search, huh? `3`

Izuku is patroling at day or night. Or sometimes, at day _and_ night. Then after he finished, he'll be back within UA's vicinity. Not too close. But close enough for him to observe his friends so if villains decided to attack them once again just because of their affiliation with All-Might, he'll be ready to help


	37. Chapter 37

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Kan observed as Class 1-A and 1-B duked it out, causing collateral damage to the simulated ground around (though most of it came from his class), doing damage as much as possible with little movement and sound strategy. They looked focused. _Determined. _Blood Hero assumed it was because of yesterday's news. When a humongous Nomu attacked the metropolitan, and Hawk tried to contained the beast before it could cause unrepaired damage to civilians alike.

Along with Midoriya Izuku and a fire villain named Dabi at his side.

Greeny, he could understand. No matter how much he hated to be clumped together as one of the heroes, he'll be there to help those in need in a flash. UA's staffs were actually ready to jump in on the action. To get the kid out of the danger zone (Kan wasn't the only one who was agitated at his heroic deed. Why won't he rest? He's just a child. Why won't he trust the other heroes to do the job? Not all of them are bad. He may often argue with Eraserhead about who's class was the best, yet that doesn't mean he hated them. He cared about every single one of them. He wanted to _protect_ them. _Why won't they kid give them a chance, please. Give us a chance!_) and helped the number two hero in fending off the monstrosity. They understand Izuku's need to help others (he just didn't want people to experience the bad thing he experienced). But Dabi?

Dabi is a villain. One of the League of Villain's members, even. The sight of him appearing out of nowhere, blazing with blue fire and gave the monster one hell of a brunt, _baffled_ them. Enough, that it silenced the reporter from commenting and the other Heroes—ready to go to the battlefield—halted their step for a good minute. Both Izuku and Hawk didn't even bat an eyelash at his appearance. There was a bit of wary there, sure. But they have a common enemy as of now. So, even if they have a different standing in this line of justice, they produced a sound teamwork. A _very_ good teamwork, for a bunch of different people with different personalities. Where Izuku cowed the Nomu with his immense aura, Hawk rerouted the monster's path of destruction, and Dabi caught it off guard by rising a pillar of blue flame right under its belly whenever possible.

(It was like watching a new era being born. Hero, Villain, and _Vigilante—_sort of—put their difference aside for them to move in sync)

When the backup arrived, Izuku and Dabi were gone. Leaving only Hawk to reassured the citizen that everything is okay now, the Nomu had been incapacitated. The birdman said—chuckling amusedly, more like—that the black-haired teen whisked Greeny away like a princess, using his fire to propelled himself while carrying Izuku in bridal style. Yes, he prioritized _other people_'s safety instead of pursuing a villain that seems to be trying to turn over a new leaf. Yes, he wasn't worried about the child's safety because, if he recognized Dabi as a threat, Izuku will just subdue him right there and then and won't even let him come so close as touching a hair away. Yes, Hawk basically let them go because it was clear the greenette didn't _trust us, heroes, anymore. He won't even come out to the light if you guys won't give him any space to breathe. When the times come, he'll definitely be there._

Not all of them agreed with Hawk's conclusion, thinking that Dabi is still a bad guy and he just kidnapped Izuku in broad daylight once again. Especially class 1-A, as their determination burned even more brightly, not giving his students a chance to do any counter-attacks (having Izuku as their friends must've taught them not to let their guard down in a setting called 'battle'. Even if it was just a practice round). However, Kan disagreed. People may say he was cold-blooded. His face was unpleasant, with the furrowed eyebrows and all. And he mostly tried to incite a fight toward annoying people. Especially to newbie heroes who thought they were the best of all and people should revere to them without question. But he was sensitive to emotion and personal growth. No matter how sparse their interaction was—be it to the students from the other classes, his own comrades in this occupation, or the nameless, sometimes faceless, people he saved in his work—he'll take care of them all as best as his power allowed him to.

If that means giving them time to sort their thought, without other people hovering over them, then so be it.

Pursuing the heroism as their life-long job is a hard choice to commit yourself to. And sometimes, you have to harden yourself so the guilt of failing to save others won't crush you down. Izuku wasn't a hero. Not officially. Yet his action spoke otherwise.

(That hollow, _dead_ gaze of his, spoke otherwise)

When the child decided to come back to them and let himself be _healed,_ Sekijiro Kan won't hesitate to offer a hand.

Because honestly, in his opinion, hero is a fancy title for a 'field therapist' anyway.

* * *

**(A/N): [DELETED FOOTAGE FROM AN UNKNOWN CCTV]**

Izuku: "I'm not like my _leader. _I can't trust you"

Dabi: "I know"

Izuku: "I could even kill you in your sleep if you move a step wrong"

Dabi: "I know. But I want to thank you anyway"

Izuku: "For what?"

Dabi: "For saving _my siblings"_

Izuku: "…"

Dabi: "You know they missed you, right?"

Izuku: "*snort* Right back at you, Todoroki-san"

Dabi: "touche"

.

I mean…it wasn't canon yet, but the evidence is right there. It's almost like Prof Layton; Miracle Mask. Where it was clear who's the villain was and you're just sitting there, frustrated that the author won't reveal the secret because the flashback wasn't enough :'D


	38. Chapter 38

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Ryuko took a deep breath, put her hand on the ground and let her power surged forward. The earth rose to the blue sky, creating a humongous clay beast that towered over the forest below. The thing looked menacing. With spiked, cracked stone that resembled a hair. Teeth are prominently pointed, lower canines protruding out of his mouth on either side and have pointy shoulders. It stood on two feet, humongous fists of the size of a boulder rustled the bushes around. Its black, hollow eye sockets were rolling side by side. Before it gazed at its the creator and gave her a winning (albeit a scary) smile. The member of Wild Wild Pussycats looked happy for the success too. Although it didn't last long when Ryuko's head suddenly spun, eyesight waning, causing the creature to froze. The body of the earth monster then crumbled, turning it back into a mere pile of rocks.

The blonde woman huffed in exasperation the moment her vision sharpened after the next five seconds, sweat adorning her pale complexion and vertigo finally went away. It failed again. She had been trying to form a monster twice—no—thrice bigger than the usual. By using the crush ores buried deep within the rich soil, she tried to create it with heavier mass and, probably, equipped it with the outer layer such as armor. There was an improvement, as she did this training for the past two weeks. She couldn't even shape it into her usual doll on the first day, fainting because of the Quirk overuse. Yet it wasn't enough. Ryuko _needed_ this to work flawlessly. Make it last more than ten minutes.

After all, Nezu depended on her for the sake of a peaceful world.

Hawk is an incredible hero. To be able to infiltrate into the League of Villain and play a part as one of them, so convincing, they didn't even notice. Heck, his companion from the Hero sides didn't even know about this _dangerous_ mission if it wasn't for the video he sent via the choker (they definitely needed to thank Izuku for this. And his father Hisashi as well). For these past few days, UA's staff had been examining every single inch of the recording, making sure to create counter-attacks with little loophole as much as possible. Of course, they wanted to raid their hideout, now that they knew their estimate location. But then, Gigantomachia appeared, they unconsciously whimpered.

The thing about Nezu's belief in Ryuko's ability sounded like an exaggeration (for the sake of a peaceful world. Really?), though honestly. The moment you looked at how big that man-child was and how devastating his power was, it almost like the end of humanity is coming.

Pixie Bob knew even All-Might buffy muscle couldn't handle that titan by himself. So, the headmaster pointed herself as a backup attacker.

She took a large gulp of water from the container and put it back near the root of the tree, facing the open field outstretched in front of her eyes. The land was in disarray after her power, the crack nearly uprooted some of the nearest trees without mercy. She silently apologized for the destruction of nature, yet hands were instantly back on the surface of the land. Quirk ready to be unleashed. It'll take time for her to create a usable 'bodyguard' that will support the number one hero. Not to mention, mastering the technique itself.

Tsuchikawa Ryuko just hoped that nothing too terrible happened while they are preparing for the day the League of Villains showed their faces once again.

* * *

**(A/N): **Jinxed! You jinxed everything, Ryuko! D:

Heroes outside of UA—Wild Wild Pussycats were the exception—didn't know about Hawk's secret mission.

Ryuko's monster looked like Gigantomachia. You know, for an ironic effect. Fighting your 'dark version' of yourself and all :'D


	39. Chapter 39

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

**(A/N): **Oops…forgot to say. After the Provisional Hero License Exam, when Izuku was still held captive by Shie Hassaikai group, Izuku's current age now is: 16 years old

.

.

* * *

That day, Hawk was busy with his Hero duty. Someone clumsy forgot to turn off the stove, causing the fire to wreak havoc and eat two houses without mercy. Firefighter and Heroes who could create water to douse the fire were there to stop the destruction, while Hawk used his wings to help the helpless citizen trapped inside. It was a busy day. Not to mention 'tiring', that he didn't have the time to attend the 'other group's' appointed meeting. What an unfortunate event to befallen upon the heroes around.

Because that day, League of Villain versus Meta Liberation Army battle ensued.

Where countless victims cropped out, building and street turned into dust.

And Shigaraki's group gained a lot of following in a single day.

_If only we know this news beforehand, maybe this 'massacre' will never have to happen' _was Nemuri's thought regarding this incident. She didn't fault the birdman, of course. God forbid, he was exhausted enough living his life as a double agent (although the Hero Association thought otherwise. Prick. Bullying such a handsome young man. She really can't wait for the day they collected enough evidence to doom those bigoted people. It'll be one heck of the day. Even more so than Endeavor's bad deed revelation). She just thought that maybe, _maybe_, if they heard this incident beforehand, she could help in minimizing the 'collateral damage' by putting them all to sleep.

It was a tragedy. Almost like a nuclear bomb was dropped onto Japan once more as the other part of the city was reduced to nothing. Just looking at the still picture in the newspaper sent a chill down her spine. Knowing that the League that caused them trouble already turned even more powerful. Midnight was never one to feel depressed—she just faced every obstacle she encountered with a (seductive) smile that sent the boys reeling—yet at that exact moment, a wave of dread enveloped her entire being. Negative vibe swirling in her head and a stray thought of _'is this what Izu-kun felt when no heroes came to save the day?'_ weight her mind.

(Really. Watching the crying families and sobbing relatives from the safety of her home honestly clenched her heart)

Nemuri juggled a tiny bomb containing her sleeping gas on her right palm and fingering a gun of anesthetic needles on her left palm as she leaned on her office table, humming. This was one of the basic support items the greenette suggested her to have, printed in one of the paragraphs she vividly remembered from Izuku's note when they first met. He also asked her to modified her hero costume. Equipping the tip of her fingers with a latch that will open by voice recognition, spraying speedy thin trail of gas. So, she didn't have to tear her clothes every time she wanted to use her Quirk and the support department could focus on bettering the armor that'll give her better defense. Izuku also forced her to abandoned the high-heels because _really, lady? Wearing a high-heels to fight? Are you trying to break your ankle? _

He was right, though. Her most important reason to become a hero may be the usual 'saving innocent citizens from the bad, _bad_ people'. But she won't lie and admit that garnering the attention of cute guys—preferably—was also her intention. Hero nowadays is equals of being a model sometimes. With the monthly salary and earning royalty from selling their merchandise and all.

But no more. The situation regarding this group of enemies was proven to be disastrous enough, she couldn't just sit back and let the other do the job. If she had to lose her admirer because she didn't wear a sexy, tight-knitted costume. Or she couldn't keep her appearance pretty in the middle of the battlefield anymore, it didn't matter.

From today on, Kayama Nemuri, the 18+ hero, is no longer existed.

Instead, she'll be Kayama Nemuri, the hero who saved the day.

(Although she won't completely discard this sex appeal tactic, knowing how effective it was to distract those lower-level villains)

* * *

**(A/N): **I told u, Ryuko! Jinxed! You jinxed everything! :'D


	40. Chapter 40

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Okuta—known as the information broker of the underworld called Giran—gulped as Midoriya Izuku stared with those that blank, _dead_, eyes. While vaguely keeping half of his intention on Dabi, who was in the middle of strapping two bracelets with metal plating at each of his wrists. It acted as a cool-down machine, stopping his own Quirk from burning the disfigured skin even more.

He never thought he will meet the famous infamous kid who shook the whole world with his revelation regarding the corruption in the Hero community this soon. Not this close. Or possibly be his monthly supplier. The older man was contented of being the resourceful informant for the bleak side of the law. Sometimes for the Underground Heroes, sometimes for the Vigilantes, and more often for the Villains. As someone who lived in the neutral ground of society, it was common knowledge that everything was never black and white. So, he never cared about any of the news, except when it involved scandal and he could use it as blackmail materials. From a very early age, the only thing he believed in is money. They never lie. They never cheat. Counterfeit bills have their advantage when you weren't the recipient for the deceit and you can even buy a loyalty out of someone with enough bribery. A very powerful force of nature.

He didn't know if Izuku believed in God or Goddesses. Pretty sure he didn't if the teen did _**that**_ without hesitation.

Although knowing how a 'mental breakdown' worked, Izuku must've held his true emotions close to his chest for these past years. So, when it burst open, it burst _violently._

The uncaring Giran knew unveiling the deep, dark secret of the society's mentality was a brave thing to do (or stupid. Their line often blurred together most of the time). Even more so when it successfully shook the world almost easily (maybe citizens weren't as stupid as he thought they were. Maybe they already knew. They just needed someone to pointed it out. That was why it struck them _hard_). A magnificent show that it was, watching those stuck up heroes running around like a headless chicken, trying to minimize the damage on their reputation because of a single kid. Still, Okuta held his curiosity in check. If that child managed to tear down the pillar of peace with a single sob story, he will definitely wreak the broker's life by uttering only a single sentence.

Yet that self-promise of 'take care of yourself, forget everyone else' was broken when he got a phone call from an unknown number (_must be a burner phone_), by someone named Midoriya Hisashi. He got a bad feeling when the name reached his hearing, begging to the Gods-he-didn't-believe that this guy wasn't the same Midoriya he—the world—knew. But of course, life is a bitch. No one will stay on the top of the chain forever and unexpected inconvenience will pop out to challenge their survival tendency.

Hisashi _(Izuku's father, knew it)_ asked him to help his child. He didn't ask Giran to located his whereabouts, no. He just wanted the bespectacled man to deliver the support item he made to Izuku. Along with another batch of kunais and shurikens, senbons and a bottle of paralyzing liquid, and a new choker with hidden cameras. Although this version of accessory will send the evidence to whatever gadget Izuku allowed it to. He could use the USB cable to sync it so it won't leave any track.

Okuta was impressed with the assortment of technology in the box Hisashi delivered to his hideout address _(as expected of I-Island employee)_. But there was a question that had been nagging on his mind since he accepted this 'continuous mission'.

Why won't the father try to search for the kid?

Why, for intent and purpose, the father allowed his only kid to keep doing this…_vigilante_ stuff?

Because Izuku _is_ a vigilante now. With Dabi as his impromptu sidekick, even though the green-haired boy didn't seem to be too happy with the new development. Nobody knew they were a member of the dubious side of the law now. Greeny was a very smart kid, erasing any pieces of evidence of their existence whenever they stopped some criminal activity within a snap.

As a parent, shouldn't he stop the kid from doing anything reckless, keeping him out of the early jail?

The old man remembered Hisashi went silent for a while. His hyperactive voice turned somber, he could sense the tiredness from the tone alone.

"_When a bird escaped from their cage, you cannot capture them for the second time."_

_The least you can do…is watch over them from afar._

He only believed in the power of money. They never lie. They never cheat. Counterfeit bills have their advantage when you weren't the recipient for the deceit and you can even buy a loyalty out of someone with enough bribery.

However, if you didn't treat them fairly, they won't hesitate to fight back. Giran stared as Izuku juggled four kunais up and down like some kind of a performer, apprehension enveloped his entire being. What a scary, _dangerous_ moment. When he put his feet on the entrance of their territory, Izuku figuratively appeared on his back, blade pressed almost painfully on his jugular (pretty sure it tore open the skin a little bit, a trail of blood slithered down the neck), Dabi's palm was right in front of his face, ready to turn on the heat and burn his skin off if he moved any closer. Honestly. The information broker didn't want to meddle with both of these teens any longer. He wanted to go home, sleep, and forget everything ever happen.

But then Hisashi had paid him a large sum of money. The moment he accepted it, he already sold his soul for the 'buyer' to 'play' with.

Izuku threw a senbon right at the tree near his ears—apparently, there was a bee ready to sting the bespectacled man because he stood too close to their nest—causing Kagero Okuta to shivered in fright.

Money is a very powerful force of nature indeed.

* * *

**(A/N):** Hisashi can just send the weapon to UA, disguised as the deer plushie, as always. But the staff are searching for Izuku. And he thought that Izuku may not be ready to visit the school in the near future. So, he asked Giran to be the middle man `3`

And Izuku is a Tsundere lol. Saying that he didn't like Dabi's presence yet asking his father to create support equipment for his sake anyway :'D

_**IT'S HIATUS TIME~~**_

No, don't worry. Nothing bad happened in my real life. It's just that, this fic is now up to date to the newest BnHA manga. Cuz there's no Endeavor in this story, that means no 'second Internship arc'. Well, there _is_. But not with Endeavor. Katsuki is back with Best Jeanist and Shoto is with Fourth Kind, as he wanted to master close quarter combat.

I need to wait for the next chap because I want to keep it as close to canon as possible. Thank you for the support and have a nice day, guys~


	41. Chapter 41

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

It's time.

Shino gulped with apprehension, peering over the bunch of heroes on her side. Standing with a variety of poses full of justice and determination. All-Might himself doesn't have his trademark smile on his face, too busy with the upcoming 'job' up ahead. Nevertheless of the tense atmosphere around the field, it _is_ time.

It's time to finally stop the silent terror of League of Villain.

Started by apprehending the right-hand man of Shigaraki Tomura, the new leader.

Hawks, their very best informant as of now, did a very good job of figuring out the whole meeting schedule of the Liberation Army. Marking their hidden bases all over the globe and pointing the hideout of one of their pillars. To think Garaki Kyudai, the founder of Jaku General Hospital and current chairman of the board was actually in on it. That this nice-looking grandfather was the one who created those monstrosities named Nomus. It showed, how you cannot judge people by their looks.

That, even if they're Quirkless, doesn't mean they're useless.

(Just like a certain green-haired kid)

(Just like _Midoriya Izuku_)

Mandalay wanted to thank him. Not just because he saved Kota when their hidden location was discovered and villains attacked UA's students once more. Or Ragdoll, from the clutch of the All for One before he could dispose of her now that he got her Quirk in his arsenal (as, apparently, he discovered the hidden room before the Heroes, who launched a surprise attack at their base, managed to). But also because Izuku opened the eye of the citizens in the world. Giving Hawks the means to collect evidence and uncovering the corrupt side of this society. It wasn't a secret, that politics are full of deceit and laws can be tweak just for the heck of it. Yet it was the first time someone was brave enough to _speak._ To give a painful poke at the sleeping lions and live to tell the tale.

Of course, they haven't told the civilians about how _disgusting_ those upper echelons are. Hawks thought it wasn't the time. After they apprehend the villains, after they get their peaceful life back, will he finally provided them the truth they need.

(_To get their peaceful life back, _hah. Shino surreptitiously snorted. She knew they never have that kind of thing in the first place. There may not be war, rampaging the lands. Yet apathy, oppression, mocking and _bullying. _Always there, always festering. Even All-Might, the Symbol of Peace himself realized how painful the reality they lived in)

(It must be sad. Knowing Endeavour—his precious classmate—was nothing like he envisioned him to be)

(Rather than getting back something they never have in the first place_, _it was more like…finally gaining the hope of the brighter future)

So, they won't waste the opportunity Hawk and Izuku had meticulously prepared for them. Sosaki Shino used her telepathic Quirk to informed the innocents inside the hospital to get out of the building, giving the Heroes a way to march inside and search for their target. They'll walk forward with a head held high and seize the win.

(She wanted to say they moved fast, now that they were not in a complete dark, regarding the movement of their nemesis. They may not know their exact skills. Not to mention, humans tend to do drastic things when they're cornered. Unleashing the hidden power within. But the heroes are ready. Even if they have to offer their own body to save the people, then so be it)

(Yet _fast_ doesn't mean _fast enough_)

"_Oh, you finally came."_

Their body froze and eyes widened in shock as Midoriya Izuku stood in the middle of the hallway. Wearing his 'hero costume' and unmoving mask perched on his face. With the old doctor, Kyudai sprawled on the floor, shivering like a falling leaf in autumn. Legs bent in an unnatural way and blood pouring out of the back of his head.

"_That's good. I don't have to waste my kunai for someone like him, then," _the kid stood up and gazed at the approaching Heroes. Those blank, _blank_ orbs send a chill down their spine, _"are you ready to start on the interrogation?"_


	42. Chapter 42

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Kyudai tsked in irritation as his best camouflage was mercilessly blown open.

And by a Quirkless child no less.

That day was supposed to be just a normal day. Where he has an amicable conversation with his coworkers, treating normal patients while plastering a harmless, understanding smile of a nice grandpa. _Completing his greatest experiment called Shigaraki Tomura. _Yet it turned sour when a kid, just a couple inch shorter than him, dropped down from a ceiling out of nowhere. Tripping him up like a snake coiling its prey before he proceeded to _crush_ his knees so he cannot escape any longer.

Not to mention, a bunch of heroes came to storm the hospital right in the next minutes. Which, mess up his schedule of normality even more than usual.

But, no matter. _That him_ who was leisurely walking throughout the hospital wasn't the _real him_ anyway. He smirked victoriously when Nomus crashed their party, turning the sturdy wall into mere rubble and panicking the citizen. One of it—with unbreakable drills as its weapon—injured _his double_ bad enough, the body turned into liquid. Reminding those meddlesome 'pillars of justice' once again that the doctor they thought Quirkless wasn't so much _Quirkless_ from the very beginning.

Well, they can squabble all they want, Kyudai and Tomura will escape from this hidden lab as soon as possible. Nothing will stop him now. Not heroes, not a green-haired boy playing _hero. _Although the reappearance of Midoriya Izuku was intriguing. He really wished he had the opportunity to dissect that kid when All for One managed to hold him captive that one time, discovered what makes him tick (what's with that aura? How could it incapacitate someone bigger than him? Was it Quirk? Did he lie in his registry just like how Kyudai said he didn't have any ability worth noting at all, besides his genius brain? Someone who was in the same boat as the doctor, then). Hmm, maybe he _could_ still get that test subject within his grasp. The heroes were too busy evacuating the civilians and let Izuku do his own business; the last thing his double saw was them, standing around stupidly and in shock because an innocent-looking teenager just…casually attack an old man in daylight.

Plan started formulating (_sent someone with a mild poison. Utilize it to stop the child in his track. Then use the one with that wide jaw I just ordered to attack the hospital to capture him_), he ran to the nearest exit and intended to ask Johnny to warped them out of the hideout—

Before blue fire roared through the pathway, burning the little nomu into crisp.

And Dabi appeared on the door with a smile too wide for his taste, looking menacing and a tad bit bloodthirsty.

"_Found you~"_

Garaki Kyudai shrieked.


	43. Chapter 43

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

Or, being a good citizen and stopping an illegal back-alley transaction resulted in him getting some High-Ranking Villain's attention. He didn't even raise a hand at those A-holes. Just glaring at them _hard enough,_ they turned tail.

This second-chance of life is _**so**_ not worth it. What a drag…

.

.

* * *

Jin was a sad person. Depressed. Miserable. _Sorrowful. _He also felt like he was uttering the word 'why' a bit _too much _for the past few days.

No. That wasn't true.

Maybe he was already uttering that word since the beginning of life. For the majority of his existence.

The first 'why' he remembered so vividly was _why _did that villain kill his parents? For the sake of fame? Bloodlust? Or just collateral damage? _Why, _did the nice boss who allowed him to stay within the establishment and work legally as a functioning member of the society thrown him overboard? Because of the motorcycle accident? But he was already clear of any charges. He wasn't in the wrong here. It was that guy. _Your long-standing customer, _who jumped in front of his path like a buffon on a rollerskater. _Why, _could he never convince himself that he is a real person? After that _tragedy? _Where his clones started killing each other for supremacy, trying to maim anyone and came out on top? Then _poor Jin—_poor, _cowardice Jin—_who hid within the safety of a worn-out couch, managed to survive. Leaving him with baggage and PTSD, questioning the reality of himself, whether he was the true holder of 'Double' Quirk or a _mere _clone.

Then another batch of 'whys' accumulated again as he became a member of the League of Villain.

_Why, _did he join in the first place? Maybe because these people didn't turn their nose in disgust? Regarding his quirk or his double personality? Welcoming him in a figurative warm hug that reminded him of his deceased parents? _Why, _did the boss of this group want to kill the Symbol of Peace? Jin wasn't a complete lunatic, even if his behavior begs to differ. Just because that hulking blonde man was the pillar of the Hero society, doesn't mean he was responsible for all the bad thing happening to the downtrodden folks such as them (if he had to choose, he wanted to destroy the villain who turned him into a homeless orphan that particular day). _Why, _for a bunch of villains with questioning morality, was everyone being so nice to him? Especially Toga Himiko. A highschool girl who loved blood and merciless killing, yet still view the world with a pure and positive outlook. His savior, _his speck of life in a narrow tunnel. _Wrapping him up in her hankie, all gentle like. So, _why—_

—_did you have to die?_

Why did everything turn for the worse when he finally find a place he could call _**home**_?

Why did Dabi leave the League and become a Vigilante? An illegal job that was equivalent to a hero? When he himself said that he _hated _those said heroes?

Why—

Jin hiccuped while he stared at Hawk, who blankly pinned him to the ground, sharp feather slash dagger steadily pointed right at his temple.

_Why did you betray me too?!_

"_Hawk—" _his voice stuttered, tears sprung from beneath the eyelids. He felt his scleras reddened. Courtesy of nonstop crying for the last hours of this one-sided fight. Head spun as the blood within the vessels couldn't carry the oxygen to the brain any faster, _stress_ was hindering his inner organ to function normally. _He was having a panic attack._ When he thought he became whole again, able to gather his scattered, missing pride (ironically, it was after the death of his angel. _The death of a nice kid who only wanted someone to talk to, someone who understand her—)_, it failed him spectacularly when he needed it the most. Amidst his ragged breathing, Jin asked the red bird once more. _The_ word that haunted half of his life spilled from between his cracked lips, _"why are you doing this?"  
_

_When I sympathized with you? When I promise to build an empire of freedom, where you could spread your wings without those Heroes Association chaining you down? _

_When you were the one who encouraged me to keep on going? To respect the death of my teammate by living in the present? And make sure to stay alive so I can see the new era being born with my own eyes?  
_

Hawk tilted his head almost contemplatively. The light that was peeking from the fissure on the wall caused his glasses to glinted, obscuring his real emotion from the world to see, _"wasn't it obvious?" _the man answered. Voice even and uncaring. Like the days they spent together_—playing games and laughing over bad jokes—_all the camaraderie were_ gone. Not real. _An_ illusion_ only Jin appreciated, _"I'm doing this—"_

"_Because I'm a hero"_

Jin Bubaigawara—known as Twice—was a sad person. Depressed. Miserable. _Sorrowful. _He also felt like he was uttering the word 'why' a bit _too much _for the majority of his life. Even until the end of the day, as his frightened orbs stared at the tip of the knife descending fast into the center of his brain, another question came to the forefront of his mind. And Jin knew, _this one_ _sentence_ will follow him till the deepest dark of the abyss. Never to leave him alone.

_._

_._

_(Why did I never realized he was never my friend in the first place?)_

* * *

**(A/N): **Cuz Dabi is not a villain anymore, he wasn't there to stop Hawk from killing Twice.

…uuh, maybe? Idk. The trajectory of his feather/knife made Hawk look like he _really_ tried to kill Twice there.

So, did Twice just die in this story? Again, idk. We have to wait for the future update. I still…cannot grasp what kind of person Hawk is. What his moral actually is. If Twice turned out to be dead at the end of their fight, _well_. That's what you get for being friends with 'assassin' ShikaZuku and not 'nerd' ShikaZuku `3`

(By the way, Dabi's word before the end of the chapter? "Looks like sentiment tripped you up after all, Hero!"? How...did he hears that? Didn't Hawk said that word 5 pages before Dabi appear? Before Hawk pinned Twice to the ground? Was Dabi like...standing behind the wall, waiting for the right moment so he could do that cool entrance? I'm asking this because Train Heartnet from Black Cat manga did this exact thing :'D)


	44. Chapter 44

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**BETA'D BY Eternal King.** Thank you so much!

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Rumi felt her cheeks sting, eyes twitching. Her heart quickened and sweat gathered on her palm. But honestly speaking, she didn't really mind. This battle had been so invigorating so far, that she couldn't stop smirking like a Lunatic.

Especially when she was partnered with a maniac like Dabi. Ex-villain turned vigilante.

Oh, this teen is a _delight_! Witty comebacks, piercing glare and sharp grin, definitely a carbon copy of her own expression whenever she faced worthy opponents. Not to mention, his powerful quirk. Blue fire that turned everything into ash, radiating heat that was even hotter than their previous number two hero. For an ex-bad guy who was sought by the Hero Association, charged with kidnapping and endangering underage kids, he sure had a knack for teamwork. Dabi took a glance at Rumi's direction, whistled in awe as she kicked the hell out of these disgusting Nomus, and kept on fighting.

Whether he knew Rumi was here to help him out or because Izuku—who somehow managed to hack into their communications device—asked them to play nice, _they have a common enemy here_, maybe a bit of both. All in all, she was just glad she didn't have to fear for her back in the presence of this scarred teen, knowing that Dabi was not here as a member of the League of Villains.

And _man_, as much fun as she got from this exhilarating nonstop fight, this is such a harrowing battle. When everything started going to shit, the whatever-drug that the doctor injected into Nomu's veins to suppressed their power had finally waned and their true skill re-emerged for the world to witness, other reinforcements had finally come. With Dabi's fire rose high to the ceiling, creeping into the small crevices of this underground lab and drowning every single creature in the sea of blue flame (It was hot, it was burning, Rumi felt like she was flying toward the sun instead), Shota's erasure that stopped most of the Nomu's devastating Quirk, Hizashi's scream that blew the wall to pieces, and _motherfucking All-Might_ with his super-powered punch—

They destroyed Tomura.

Or well, the tube that Tomura was contained within.

She sighed a relieving sigh. Now that the battle was over—at least on her side—Rumi could feel her wounds twinge in agitation. She lost a tiny chunk of her left ear, gashes on her forehead, and had a slight limp on her right leg. Although for an intense battle, she wasn't injured too badly. Must be because of Dabi's support. His Quirk was suited for a long-range strike, so she doesn't have to face the Nomus up close and by her lonesome. In fact, she'll readily admit that this ex-villain was the MVP of the fight before the other heroes come to save their hide. Heh, he definitely tried to turn a new leaf huh? Reason still unknown.

"_I said no," _Rumi heard All-Might's voice, causing her to tilt her head sideways, away from her associates who were swarming the place, helping Eraserhead in destroying the rest of the High-End Nomus. All-Might was standing over the fallen body of Tomura with his arms outstretched, glaring reproachfully at the uncaring scarred youth, _"he's 'incapacitated'. You don't have to beat the dead horse just to prove your point."_

_"Pft, dead horse. Nice joke," _Dabi grinned, expertly twirling a sharp knife between his fingers (where did he get that?), _"but I'm just trying to close a loose end here. That guy over there? Do you think he's really dead?"_

There was a silence and Dabi chuckled, _"thought so. See, I'd like to stop him before he completely awakened. And for your own sake, _hero,_" _he drawled that word with bitterness so palpable, Rumi could almost taste lemons, _"get out of my way. Izuku doesn't like unnecessary war and I'm here to prevent that unnecessary war."_

"_That—no!" _All-Might's face paled considerably, voice hurried and uneven, "_I thought you're trying to be better, Young Dabi. I thought you're trying to wipe your slate clean,"_

(Too caught up with the feral teen before him, he didn't realize Tomura started convulsing. _But Rumi did. And Dabi did as well. Their jaw dropped, eyes widened—)_

"_Killing someone is not the right way to do that!" _All-Might continued_, "Instead, you should—"_

"_ALL-MIGHT, DABI, LOOK OUT!"_

TAP

WOOSH

KRATAK KRATAK

BOUM

.

.

Usagiyama Rumi, who managed to push them away at the very last second, stared in horror when the previous place of where their number one hero stood before was now turned to dust. Shigaraki Tomura slowly, yet surely, stood up. A sickening smile adorned his wrinkled complexion, red eyes shining with ethereal light. Dabi, pinned between the hard muscle of All Might and her soft bosom, let out a depreciating laugh. Blue orbs quivered with hidden fright and his breath hitched.

"_I told you," _he mumbled, _"I told you we should've just killed him right there and then."_


	45. Chapter 45

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by Eternal King**. Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

"_Red Riot here! Sorry for using the private frequency, but there's a chance that Shigaraki is after me specifically. Maybe I can lead him to a deserted area. Requesting permission to keep in contact this way!"_

That was what Yu—known as Mount Lady—heard exactly five minutes thirty seconds ago between the scream of anguish that came from every Heroes' present (half of them. _Dead. _By a single person's _Quirk_). Or the exclamation of everyone around, who were running back and forth like a headless chicken. Right after _their main target_ destroyed half of the city.

It was horrifying to see, causing the hair on anyone's neck to rise in fear when the ground under their feet collapsed, buildings that rose to the sky crumbled into dust. She didn't know how Shigaraki did that (didn't his power only work when he touches the target using all of his fingers? How did he ruin _everything? _Did he _level up?_), but one thing for sure. They _failed_ to stop the awakening of a dangerous criminal. And with the current leader of the League of Villain out in the field, chasing a UA student from class 1-A and was pursued by the Number One Hero himself, it was almost like a silent order nobody could hear except for his subordinate was broadcasted. _Cause mayhem_, it said. _Cause gloom and despair to this unfair and cruel, _cruel _world_.

As expected, everyone obliged.

Such as the members of the Meta Liberation Army.

And Gigantomachia as well.

Yu wasn't much of a religious person. Didn't believe in it, in fact. As everything she achieved in her life came from her own effort; be it her successes or the popularity she gained as a celebrity, even if she had to steal it from the other 18+ heroes (cough cough Kayama cough). But at that split second of momentarily distracts, Yu thought '_Is this the reason why God blessed me with a gigantification quirk?'. _A Quirk so dangerous, she could trample the life of a civilian within a snap if she wasn't careful enough?All of it was for this day? Where she could fight this monstrosity of a man _mano a mano_? Nah. That can't be. Ryuko managed to create a mirror version of Gigantomachia with her earth-manipulation Quirk, helping Yu in holding the beast back by using a marvelous chokehold on his jugular. Even if it was true, she won't be an arrogant, little (or big, in her case) jerk because of the call of destiny and accept the gracious help with stride. Two versus one is a justification in this messy time of a massive-scale war anyway, when the said one person was gung-ho on killing and destroying anything and everything in sight.

Yu could do this. Ryuko could do this. Both of them could _definitely _do this. Just because Gigantomachia's mug is freaking ugly and every single thing on his person is hella scary, doesn't mean they'll let him do anything he wants. _You want to fulfill your master's wish in conquering the world or whatever? _Then he has to walk over their dead body's first.

No matter how bad the situation was, she gritted her teeth. No matter how dire the circumstance was—

"_Fuck!" _Dabi's desperate scream reverberated throughout her ear. He ignored someone else's chides regarding his foul language and just proceeded to talk over the earpiece he stole from a nearby hero, _"I saw Izuku whizzed by just now! He's heading for Shigaraki!"_

No matter how bleak the future looks, Takeyama Yu will never, _ever, _give up.

* * *

**(A/N): **Aaah…so that's the reason why Hori created Mount Lady. Dang diddly _dang it, _I don't even have to create chapter 38 then :'D

Seriously tho'. I completely forgot about her TwT

Eternal King: Same


	46. Chapter 46

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by Eternal King**. Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Tomura was burning with hate.

Rather, he was shrouded with it. Like an annoying gum stuck on your shoe.

He didn't know when it started. He didn't know where it started. Did it sprout on the day of his abandonment? Where he was forced to walk the path of hell on this lonely earth, without anyone taking a single glance at his malnourished figure? Did it sprout when Sensei picked him up on the street, taught him how reality works? Patiently pointed him to where to look and what to observe? Or did it sprout when he was still an innocent—or not so much—little kid? Oppressed by a tyrannical father who raged at the universe as a whole? Who won't hesitate even a single bit to put a hand on his own son? Again and again, until he could feel the slap to this day?

Maybe not. Maybe he was born with this hate already. With a father like that, how couldn't he?

At first, Tomura was uncomfortable with it. Disgusted by it. He didn't want to follow the same path as his sperm donor. He didn't want his view to be colored by red. Not when other colors were much, _much_ more beautiful. He wanted to be a hero. Wanted _so _bad to follow the route of his grandmother.

_Yet fate said otherwise._

_Fate said, _fuck you, _you're going to be adopted by her nemesis instead and be brainwashed by him. _

Oh, he knew. He knew sensei gaslighted him. But can you blame him? A kid under ten, abused by his own family, won't know the meaning of 'grey area'. In the world of an uneducated child, they only know black and white; which one was bad and which one was not. It took him literal years for Tomura to realize that sensei's kindness was a double edged sword that will hurt him as well. A slow poison covered by delicious honey. And when the scales covering his eyes finally fell out, it was already too late. He was submerged in the world full of villains—things his past self detest the most—with no possible way out.

Tomura was okay with it, though. Because now, he found a way. A way to burn this hate and wipe his slate _'clean'._

He'll start his _revolution _by killing this obnoxious green-haired kid.

Clad in a black overall and grey vest. Black backpack strapped tightly on his back, ninjato was now placed on his waist, and with a deer mask held firmly on his face, was Midoriya Izuku. A quirkless kid that garnered the attention of All for One and the entirety of Japan with that cliché sob story. How Tomura long to land his hand on him and shredded his body to pieces. He won't forget the day Izuku chopped his hand without mercy. The day when that blank (dead), green eyes locked onto his reds and promised him unimaginable pain that'll follow him to the afterlife. It won't be smooth sailing either. Izuku will beat, maim, and _torture _him until he begs for the sweet, sweet taste of death.

(He made Tomura remember how it feels like to be vulnerable. To be someone who wasn't strong enough to defend himself and can only be a doormat for someone's bigger)

(He hated it. He _hated that feeling. _He hated it _so much, _some of his NPC's became cannon fodder faster than they should have.)

Up and down, they were locked in this dangerous dance. Tomura crushed the building, Izuku slashed the crumbling rubbles using his kunai. Tomura heightened his speed to evade the relentless pursuit, Izuku shouted 'burst' and his shoes did the same, letting out the steam of heat just like how that speedster Ingenium II looked whenever he activated his quirk. Tomura turned the ground into literal dust, Izuku used other heroes as his stepping stones (those poserst grumbled up a storm for that. Although the kid unintentionally—_intentionally, there's no way he did that by accident_—sent them to the intact land, far away from Tomura's powered up Quirk, with that kick alone. Definitely forcing them to rest and let the _professional _handle the rest) and activated the additional equipment on his person; turned out that backpack was a jetpack. Tomura took a sharp turn then landed a ferocious punch on the guts, Izuku's breath hitched slightly but still, no dice (what kind of bulletproof vest did you wear, _you son of a bitc—_).

"_After this battle…" _Tomura heard Izuku whisper, his voice was carried over by the blowing wind. He couldn't see his expression at all, as it was covered by the unsmiling mask. Yet the leader of the League of Villain had a hunch that Izuku was smiling ever so slightly, _"after this battle, everything will be over."_

…_yOu!_

Did you just—

How dare _you_?! How dare you treat _me_ like this? Does that mean _I _am your 'last boss' to fight? _I _am at the end of your _painful _journey? And when I _perish, _whatever burden you shouldered will disappear? You'll get your desired _happy ending?!_

_Infuriating. Infuriating._

_Infuriating infuriating infuriating infuriating how utterly _**infuriating**_**—**_

.

.

So be it, then.

The white-haired man ducked under the thrown kunai's and shuriken's, then sped up once more. His chest suddenly burst from within, drops of blood showered the world under his feet in a horrifying liquid. It almost looked like a blooming flower, poetic yet horrific_. Sensei's power was too much, his body could not handle it. _Greenie's jetpack roared, causing him to ascend to a higher sky, evading the malicious palm. While the child unsheathed his ninjato from the scabbard, ready to plunge the blade into the heart, the grinning teenager swiftly twisted his body, dodged the thrust, stretched his arm high—

_If Shigaraki Tomura is destined to be the hero's most notorious villain—_

And let the tip of his fingers touch the kid's own, right on one of the gloved hands of his clenched knuckles.

—_then Midoriya Izuku will be the villain's notorious villain!_

_._

_._

The left fist that was firmly grasping onto the handle of the sword slowly turned to dust.


	47. Chapter 47

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): ****Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by Eternal King**. Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Shikamaru had a dream the day before.

Or, well, not exactly a dream but a memory.

(One of the fond memories he tried to forget because whenever he remembered, _his heart ached so much, he felt like he could die—_)

It was the day after the death of another comrade, where they were forced to retreat and searched for a safe haven. Night had fallen, enveloping them with its color of eternal darkness. Surrounded by tall trees and shrubberies, earth fortress that was built hastily by those who could control the land that was now stood at each corner, was their _leader_. Sitting on a fallen log and was staring right at the crackling bonfire while cradling a cup of hot cocoa between his callous fingers. Shikamaru, in his ANBU getup, though the mask was nowhere to be seen, slowly approached, bringing a bundle of crumpled scroll along with him.

"Sir."

"Heya, Shikamaru." He answered the call, pearl white teeth showing. Electric blue eyes then landed itself onto the papers and those eyebrows furrowed significantly, "Another one?"

"Yes." the agent put the scrolls beside the trunk, thumb and index fingers kneaded the bridge of his nose to chase away the sudden migraine, "Another one of those people who couldn't handle the war anymore and bit the dust. Kakashi-_taichou _offered to buried them himself."

Leader's lips thinned; the bright light full of hope that was burning inside his orbs dimmed (_again. was this the third or fourth times it happened this week? Maybe more_), "I'm a bad leader, huh…"

"What? No! What are you talking about?! Of course not!" Shikamaru first exclaimed in startlement before he immediately growled. His palm closed over the last wills of _those **cowards **_in anger. He even fancied the thought of throwing these _useless pieces of garbage, you fucking shit—_ into the bonfire so their strong, determined, _still young but was forced to commence an army _leader won't have to see the source of his misery anymore but held back at the very last second. Albeit barely. He swiftly stored the scroll inside the invisible storage instead and leaned himself closer, staring right at that despondent gaze, forcing him to peer into his own lively one (and that says something, if Shikamaru's stare was livelier than his leader's. Because Shikamaru was not a sunny teenager. The other person is—was. _Since when did their role switch?_), "Talking bad about the dead is a surefire to get karma, but screw them! We're suffering here. _Everyone _is suffering here! If they want to choose the _easy _way and took their life, then so be it. Listen to me. This is _not _your fault."

_Not when you're the most pitiful here. _

_Not when you've been depressed since the day you've born and we were too blind to care—_

('Burn with the willpower of fire', _my ass. _Nobody even realized how rotten the **roots** were and now _we _have to pay the price. For the mistake of the older generation too. _Fucking bastard)_

Leader laughed. Brittle and self-deprecating, he doesn't like it _at all—, _"Whoever said that you're a cold-blooded killer, they're wrong. I can't imagine this day will arrive. The day where I am attacked by the so-called 'Talk-no-Jutsu' myself. Maybe this skill can be inherited."

"Please, no. I don't want to be a talker."

Another chuckle.

The wind of the chilly night kissed their skin, leaves on the branches shuddered. A full moon was hanging over the sky and blinking stars peppered the same scenery, lighting up the campsite with their natural shine. They were sitting in comfortable silence, listening on the beautiful howl of the nocturnal owls—and a telltale of any enemy approaching—when Leader opened his mouth once again. Whispering the words of longing and _hoping_, "I want to eat Ichiraku Ramen when this is all over."

An agreeing grunt was the answer to that statement.

"Would you like to accompany me, _Deer?*_" the man continued, smile was a little smaller than usual yet still genuine otherwise, "You can even bring every one of your subordinates as well. My treat."

Shikamaru blinked before his eyes softened, creating a form of a crescent when it lifted up, "You promised?"

"Promised. Because seeing my precious people happy—"

.

.

_("—is my one and only wish, 'ttebayo")_

.

.

Izuku chopped his left hand without hesitation.

Leaving the last bit of his limb to turned into dust on its own. The remains were scattered over the earth like a horrifying personification of early winter.

While Tomura was gawking over the brutal amputation happening right in front of his face, the speed of Greeny's jetpack turned up a notch, shortening their distance in a blink of an eye. Not giving his opponent a chance to retaliate, he _slashed_ both of the Villain's boss' arms off of its elbow.

"_**AARRRGHHHHH you fucking BrAAaaaAttTTT!"**_

_"After this battle, everything will be over," _that word kept on spiraling inside his mind. Kept murmuring and echoing as it gave him the power to focus on his target, _to eliminate the danger_. They were on the way to the ground, faster than it should be, and will surely break a bone or two, but he didn't care. Izuku _didn't _care because after this—

After this, _everything will be over._

"_Turned out I'm a coward as well, huh?" _Shikamaru's green orbs flashed, sword that was coated with both of their blood was now a mere inch of the bad guy's bare neck. A pill filled with potassium cyanide he secretly made was stored under his tongue, ready for him to bite it over, _"Yet a promise needs to be fulfilled, isn't it? It's a bit late, but I'm coming for you. Don't forget to leave me a bowl, okay?"_

_._

_(Naruto…)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

SLASH

CLANG

GRIIIITTT

"Thank fucking God, I have my gauntlets." Izuku's eyes widened when someone—_someone he knew. Someone emerging from the past—_immediately inserted himself right in the middle of the battlefield. The gray hoodie flapped over the wind; feral grin bloomed on his unblemished face. Those black orbs stared into his greens as he groaned in pain after Izuku's merciless swing of his ninjato, "Yo, Izu. Nice to see you again, you bastard."

"Ki—"

.

"_Kiba?"_

* * *

**(A/N): ***It almost like Naruto called Shikamaru 'Dear', lol.

No, this is not yaoi `3`


	48. Chapter 48

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by ****Eternal King.**Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Eijiro was standing on an intact rooftop of a crumbling building, both of his palms were circled over his eyes, mimicking a shape of a binocular to see the form of his friends who were now standing stiffly in the center of now barren land; courtesy of Tomura's terrifying Quirk, "did it work? Midoriya called Bakubro 'Kiba' just now."

"Most likely," a man with auburn hair, tied in a ponytail and donning a crisp police uniform let out a long sigh. His legs buckled almost instantly as he stared at the vast sky over his head, sweat rolling down his forehead profusely, "Goddesses in heaven, I'm so glad I've arrived at the right time. That kid is a menace. Eraserhead already said that _you,_" he then pointed his finger towards the red-haired teen, "should be the one to run over there and stop Midoriya-san from killing the villain! With your hardening Quirk, we won't have any more victims to add to the list!"

"Haha, sorry, officer. But that's just how Bakubro rolls," the One for All holder chuckled, a tinge of worry, admiration, and pride was evident, "but is this okay? I admit Midoriya-kun's mentality is…all over the place."

_Something he finally realized. And it took him a while._

He needs to keep up the hard work here, seriously. Because being a hero doesn't mean saving them from vicious villains' terror only, but from _themselves _as well.

Kirishima shook his head then continued, putting that goal to the back of his head for now, "Is it wise to project the illusion of his late friend, knowing that fact? What if he spiraled down even further?" _What if we lose him for good this time?_

Officer readjusted his position and was now sitting cross-leg, fingers intertwining in silent concern, "Well, one way to fight off PTSD and paranoia is to face it head-on. Or so I heard from Recovery girl."

Both of them fastened the comm on their ear, listening in on the promising student's and unofficial vigilante's conversation without a hint of shame. Pretty sure the other hero did the same. He knew Dabi did, judging from the mutter curses and sharp orders for the adult to _get their asses over there and apprehend that megalomaniac, Tomura, already, you dimwit, _"I hope you're right."

_I hope everything will be okay and our ordinary days that were full of smiles and laughter will be within our grasp once more._

Back on the surface of a cracked land without construction nor trunks, Katsuki—hidden in a form of Izuku's previous comrade—took a step closer. The green-haired boy took a step back, "You…you're not real," Greeny stuttered. Even when the mask covered up his entire face, Blondie knew the depressed kid in front of him was staring with terror and disbelief. Even hysteria_, _"you're not real. You're not real. You're _surely_ not real, I—"

.

"_I saw you __**die**__!"_

_._

Katsuki gulped when that harrowing word came out. Yet quickly surged out and enveloped the tiny form of his childhood friend's wrecked figure in a warm embrace without a shred of hesitation, "Let's go home," he then whispered, eyebrows furrowed and mouth thinned. He didn't realize his voice cracked but crack it did, whenever Izuku showed open fear over his existence (_or whatever illusion that extra covered me in. Is this really okay? I don't want to hurt him anymore_). Every muscle was tense, shivers wracked through his body, and Izuku was clearly _afraid,_ "Please. Let us go home. Everyone," _your mother, your teachers, your classmates, and me, _"is waiting."

(Did he sound sappy? Out of character? Katsuki didn't care. If it'll bring his friend back, then so be it)

"I _will_. I will come to you soon!" Izuku said. Or _shrieked, _more like, as he was still freaking the fuck out. He tried to push Katsuki off, trembling fingers of his right hand—_the only hand—_tightened over the handle of the bloodied short sword, eyes tracking onto the fallen figure of a bleeding villain, "After I finished him off, I'll come to you soon, so just wait for m—"

"_**NOT LIKE THAT!"**_ the brash teen shouted, right on Izuku's ear, he flinched. Katsuki silently berated himself for that outburst (could you blame him, though? Knowing Izuku's mental condition, he immediately knew the meaning of that sentence just now), but he persisted on talking. Arms stayed on hugging, and platitude resumed on spilling, "Not like that. I beg of you, not like that. We, _**I**_, want you to stay with your friends. Your _current _friends. I don't want you to follow me. Heaven or hell, I want you to stay on earth and live a happy life."

"But…" Izuku's voice weakened. He sounded like a lost, _lost_ child "but they don't know who I am. Those kids—_those innocent kids—_will hate me for sure. We're different from them, Kiba. We are a kil—"

"Then explain," Katsuki cut through, "explain to them why you are so different. They'll understand."

_(I'll _try _to understand)_

_(So, please. Please, come back)_

When the world was in frenzy over the awakening of a dangerous villain, half of a city was destroyed by a mere touch of palm, and Japan was shrouded in a bleak future even after capturing the said dangerous villain with ease (Tomura couldn't use his abundance of Quirks anymore? Was it because his body was failing or was it because of something else?), two hurting children were kneeling on the ground without care, ignoring any heroes who were fussing over their condition right about now. They were murmuring reassurance to each other, over and over, in a vain hope of bandaging the festered wounds across their shriveled hearts; one of them was in a dire need, more than the other.

"It hurt…"

"I know."

"It hurt _so_ much…"

"I know."

"I just want to rest…"

"I know."

.

_I just want to see my friends again._

_._

_._

…_I know._

_._

_._

(The sword of a murderer and a killing drug that belonged to a _quitter_ were forgotten for now)

* * *

**(A/N):** Sorry to burst your bubble, guys. That is not the real Kiba :'D

Anyway, Izuku saw Kiba because Katsuki reminded him of Kiba. Remember chapter 24? If Eijiro was the one who stopped him from killing (another person) just like the plan should've been, then he'll see Choji. If other people besides _those people_—In which Izuku thought was his late friends and family (a.k.a Iida as Shino, Ochako as Ino)—interjected the battle instead, then he'll see them as Naruto. Because that's just how strong his loyalty toward Naruto was.

(Izuku will also saw Naruto if Denki was the one who appeared tho')

In response to **fuuring **review at chapter 46, the reason why Izu fought Tomura head on was...well...he didn't care about living anymore so... TwT


	49. Chapter 49

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by ****Eternal King.**Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Santa is an ordinary officer, stationed at Osaka Prefectural Police Headquarters.

He is not overly handsome, nor he's hideously ugly, though that auburn hair was as smooth as water, any women will be jealous over the sight of it, his friends jokingly commented. He's an average man with a decent Quirk that was suitable for interrogation, not combat. The man himself knew that. And that was the reason why he applied to be an officer instead of a hero like anyone brimmed with Justice usually does. This job may not be that grand—it often dismissed to the side even, as they don't flaunt their power and focused on appeasing the rowdy crowd. Or often said to be filled with hero students' exile because they couldn't rise to fame and was stuck as a sidekick instead._ No, even a sidekick was better than a police officer—_yet Santa was proud of it anyway. His father was a famous interrogator in his prime day, succeeding in plucking any important information from the villain's tight lips andhe intended to follow his path, especially when the ability he inherited from his father's side was stronger than her mother; in which he could create an illusion in a radius of ten to fifteen kilometres.

Yes, he has two Quirk on his arsenal, just like Todoroki Shoto.

(Or more like, his Quirk could achieve two different results, even if it still work around the 'mind of a person')

And yes, becoming a police officer is still his long-life dream.

Santa thought this daily life will continued on till the end of his day. Where he went to work, doing menial tasks whenever there wasn't any criminal to questioned for, ordinary things to do, really. Except everything changed when Naomasa, an officer from Musutafu's Prefectural Police Office, came from far away just so he could meet with the talented interrogator from the neighbouring town, face serious and pose imposing.

"_We have a kid that need on saving." _he said, bowing his head in ninety-degree, Santa was flustered at the utmost respect he suddenly exuded, _"We're short on time and you're the closest person available with a suitable Quirk. Please, _please, _help us save him."_

Midoriya Izuku. To think, he—someone far from Tokyo—would face a 'celebrity' one on one. Anybody in Japan, or maybe world, would know this name. He's a kid shrouded in a tragic backstory and mystery. The one who bravely showed the corruption of this Hero-Villain era. Who managed to peel the rose-tinted glasses from everyone, forcing them to realize that they are a human. They prone to created mistakes; intentional or not. _So, don't hail them like God and see how they thoughtlessly abandoned my friends, you poor, ignorant citizen._

Well, Izuku didn't exactly say that but honestly. The truth was needlessly harsh that even Santa, who wasn't a hero himself, could feel the slap.

Santa was in a hospital. One, that was still intact. This is where the victims from the Hero's side, who fought teeth and nail, and civilian's side, who couldn't escape on time, were treated. As he slowly moved out of the hubbubs and on the way to the green-haired kid's treatment room, he listened in on the update of the situation on hand. One of a particular conversation was stuck in his mind.

"_So, Shigaraki lose his Quirk?" _he saw an officer he didn't know talked to his comrade in a hushed voice. Although because it was a bit rowdy here, with everyone running around and treating any patients available, he had to raise his voice significantly so the other person could hear him talk, causing Santa to inadvertently eavesdrop along,_ "Every single one of them? But how?" _

"_We've found Eri's DNA amongst his blood." _His colleagues nodded,_ "Now that the fight is over, she finally confessed and said that Midoriya indeed asked her to coated his weapon with her Quirk before he left her in Midoriya Inko-san's care that day."_

"…_he planned this all along."_

_Indeed, he is._ Nobody would think to prepared their weapons of choice _that_ meticulously; heroes mostly fly by the seat of their pants, after all. Then again, Izuku is Quirkless. His assortment of equipment what was saved him from any brutal defeat.

After another minute of listening in—of who died, who survived, who can continue their noble duty, or who are going to retire—Santa arrived at the designated place. Bakugo Katsuki was standing in front of the door with his arms crossing over the broad chest, sharp furrow that usually accompanied his boyish face was replaced by utmost worry. He looked toward Santa, red eyes roamed his figure up and down, it felt like he was sizing him up; whether this police officer was going to be a savior or a danger toward his friend's mental health. Katsuki leaned aside, grunted, _"Be nice." _and walked away.

…That's it.

Santa didn't know how to handle that not-a-reprimand-but-more-like-a-threat, so he just walked in to the ward, nodding slightly towards Naomasa, who was in the middle of putting a thin blanket over Inko's shivering body; both of the Midoriya's were sleeping, definitely tired from whatever mental breakdown they had to face after the war is now over. The slightly shorter officer gave a silent greeting back then stepped back, allowing Santa to do what he had to do.

_Alright, then. Without further ado—. _He took a deep breath, sighed, put his palm on top of Izuku's clammy forehead, and _dove into his mind._

.

.

.

_(When Inko's quick nap was disturbed by a slight hiccup that was full of sadness and forlorn, she opened her eyes. The first scenery she saw after the blurriness went away was Naomasa's dropped jaw, Santa's pale face. And Izuku—_her precious, precious son—_teary eyes)_

_("I should've known it was too good to be true." The child croaked, orbs were hidden by his only arm and split lip trembled, "I should've known I'll be forever alone in this foreign, unknown universe. And even __**you**__. You who possessed almost all the traits and look. Even _you_ don't remember me at all, right?")_

_("If only…" Izuku's head tilted sideways, a drop of salty liquid rolled down his cheek, "if only I forget those painful memories as well and live my second life properly. If only I was just a normal Quirkless kid! If only…)_

_("If only I was as lucky as you—")_

_._

_._

_("—Yamanaka-san")_

* * *

**(A/N): **Yamanaka Santa is a _canon _character, by the way `3`

(It's real this time, guys. This is not an illusion anymore :'D )


	50. Chapter 50

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by ****Eternal King.**Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Sunday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_*The camera was dark, but steady footsteps could be heard. There was the sound of a metal door opening and, in an instant, a deep chuckle followed suit*_

_?: "To think someone is able to get into the infamous Tartarus without a sweat. Did I overestimate this place's security or did I underestimate you—"_

_?: "Midoriya Izuku?"_

_*A brief shine lighted up the whole room, causing the camera to be overexposed for a second before it dimmed to a manageable degree. In front of the cameramen, was a recognizable villain; though the face itself was not recognizable anymore, with that burn and wrinkles. The angle of the camera was a bit low; only allowing the viewer to see All for One's neck. It seems whoever filmed this video was a bit shorter than the ex-Leader of the League of Villains._

_AFO: "You're as sneaky as a mouse. I can't even tell you're here if it was not because you deliberately give up your location." The man tilted his head. Viewers had a sense that he was staring at the cameraman sternly, full of curiosity and wonder, even if the said man himself was blind* "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I can't really see you as this shackle turn off my Quirk. By the way, what did I do to warrant this unexpected visit? Is it revenge? Because I stole one of your companion's quirk?"_

_*Silence for two seconds*_

_AFO: "…Is that the sound of a knife? What do you want to do with that dangerous weapon?"_

_*The cameramen step forward*_

_AFO: "So that's it? Are you going to kill me? An unarmed old man, tied to a chair and chained up from head to toe?"_

_*The view of the screen kept on zooming in*_

_AFO: "Or are you going to torture me like what you did to Toga Himiko?" *A chuckle. Yet some of the viewers heard silent worry beneath the facade* "Are you sure you want to do that? Before, you can easily destroy the evidence when you burn our hideout but here? The moment you destroy that CCTV, the guards will come rushing in and apprehend you. Even if you escape, they'll station some poor souls here and be a hindrance to you. Will you kill those innocent, for the sake of your 'mission'?"_

_*The camera stopped then turned down. On the cameraman's hand was a hunting knife. It sliced the sleeves of the prison straitjacket open. Under it, All for One's wrist were bound together by a handcuff, a watch circled over the right one as well. The cameraman took that watch and wore it on his own wrist. *_

_AFO: "What was that? What did you take?"_

_*The cameraman didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the breathing mask off of All for One's face and put the sharp tip of the knife on the corner of the villain's cracked lips*_

_(Presumably) Izuku: __"The first step of the art of torture is…"_

_(Presumably) Izuku:__"Relieving them from one of their five senses."_

_*The knife plunged in*_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Sunday, 00.30 AM**_

* * *

_**Monday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_*This time, the recording immediately showed the greatest villain of all time. He had his head lowered, making the viewer see his face in full view this time. The previously white T-Shirt was drenched in blood*_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "They didn't know about your deteriorating health, am I right? They were too scared of you to periodically check on your condition. The CCTV is useless the moment I planted fake video over it too"_

_*AFO was silent. *_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "I'm sure you know now that the watch on your hand, the one I stole yesterday, monitored your heartbeat. I asked my clueless, doting father to wear it so I can falsify your record. No matter how hard your heart rose, the medical team won't be alerted"_

_*This time, AFO's head rose. The reason why he wasn't speaking or answering (presumably) Izuku's statement a minute ago was now clear. It was because his mouth was sealed shut. The needlework looked sloppy. A black, bulky thread going up and down over the lips. The viewer had a morbid thought that (presumably) Izuku did it on purpose*_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "Let's continue our lesson, shall we? Now that the victim lost one of their senses," *the hunter knife was back on view. The previous sticky, red liquid still peppered the blade* "it was time to pluck their nail off of its finger. It'll give the victim appropriate despair because, without any nails, the lump of soft skin at our fingertips would make it hard to have a grip on things. Not like you need to hold on to something, anyway, as they delivered your food and drink via the tube in your veins. So! Why don't we start on the right pinky first?"_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Monday, 00.25 AM**_

* * *

_**Tuesday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "Next is your toenails."_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Tuesday, 00.28 AM**_

* * *

_**Wednesday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "The skin on your arm."_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Wednesday, 00.40 AM**_

* * *

_**Thursday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "The skin on your legs."_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Thursday, 00.34 AM**_

* * *

_**Friday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "The skin on your torso."_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Friday, 00.57 AM**_

* * *

_**Saturday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "Every bone inside your body."_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Saturday, 01.03 AM**_

* * *

_**Sunday, 00.00 AM**_

_**All for One's jail cell**_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "And last, is to sever the neck itself"_

_*The blood spurted, coating every inch of the camera red. The viewer cannot see anything anymore now*_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "Pity, I couldn't cut your stomach open as you're strapped to the chair. May I say you're more fortunate than Toga Himiko? Maybe, maybe not."_

_*A hand wiped over the lens, trying to clean the camera up to no avail. The cameraman annoyedly grunted*_

_(Presumably) Izuku: "I'll take care of it when I'm home. Let's just—"_

_*The camera suddenly turned off*_

_**[Video recorded]**_

_**Sunday, 00.10 AM**_

—_**The night before the hospital infiltration—**_

* * *

**(A/N): **Izuku: —Hey dad. Thanks for all of your help. Here's a gift for you—

Hisashi: —Oohh! Cute watch! Imma wear it till the day I die!—

.

I'm using a recording POV for today's chapter because it seems unique. Not because I'm starting to run out of character to use as a next chapter POV, ei. Definitely nooooottt~~

*sweat profusely*

Anyway, idk if AFO canonically cannot access his Quirks any longer, now that he's in Tartarus. But I'll pretend he is and that was the reason why IzuShika can torture and kill him almost easily `3`

Because he's dead the day before the war, Tomura didn't get an 'upgrade' in his power as well.


	51. Chapter 51

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by ****Eternal King.**Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Torino was sick.

_What…what did I just watch?_

A thriller movie? Prank video? No. This—

_This…is reality._

Santa turned off the recording; somehow, face paler than ever before. They (Nezu, Shota, Kenji, Naomasa. And of course, the police from Osaka and the olden hero) were assembled inside the head hospital room right about now, borrowing his computer to oversee the clue they had just got in regards to the disappearance of Midoriya Izuku. With the help of his Quirk and Hawk's cooperation, they managed to find the duo vigilante's bunker (underground, twenty-five meters off of the UA campus. So close, yet _so far. How in the hell they didn't see that?_) and procured any evidence they left behind. Aside from a mountain of a variety of weapons that was pushed to the side, the heroes found a small laptop. A black choker equipped with small cameras that clearly belonged to the green-haired boy had been sitting quietly beside it; one, that was bequeathed to the number two hero as well.

In it, was a recording of Izuku's _criminal _activity.

Izuku's _merciless killing, _or so to say.

_The blood and muted scream._ Torino faced a bunch of corpses in this line of work, but blatant torture like that?

He could feel butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.

(Every single one of them was glad Inko wasn't here to see this horror)

After hours—that felt like days—of mental mistreatment, Kenji had enough consciousness to order one of his subordinates to check over the truth. And when they did corroborate the video, they couldn't turn a blind eye anymore. All for One was indeed dead; mouth sewn shut, skin peeled, and neck cut open. Nobody knew how or when did it happen, as most of the guard of Tartarus believed in the might of their sophisticated technology, so they didn't check on their prisoners _that_ regularly (_oh, they'll definitely receive more than a slap to the wrist, after this, Torino was one-hundred percent sure_). The perpetrator didn't leave a track when they did the deed also, though the securities assumed they disguised themselves as one of them and acted like a night-shift guard. It was a perfect crime on the run and may take years to solve if Santa wasn't here to facilitate the easy way.

Izuku's felony didn't end on that, however. From the memory the police officer had gathered, Toga Himiko's death wasn't an incident (they found her torn up, _burned _body. They thought she was just unlucky and couldn't get out of the way, hence her entire being was then crushed by the tiles, rock, and ceiling). And Shie Hassakai's massacre was certainly _not _a feud between Family, who want to enact an act of revenge towards those baddies. No. Those atrocious wickednesses were created by the hand of a kid. A _single _kid. Who doesn't have any destructible Quirk and did everything by the power of self and science.

_But why, _was their next question. Why did Izuku choose the dark path instead of asking for help? Torino didn't ask him to accept his fate and just…let those villains beat him up for no reason, of course; the old man instead hates anyone who doesn't try to change their destiny just because of a bad card that was bestowed upon them. Yet, why would he do something he couldn't take back? _When the life of a person is extinguished, he couldn't wish it all back—_

Santa brought the reason up before long. That the answer to why Izuku's way of doing things was unorthodox, different than a child surrounded by uprising hero students should be—

—was because long before he attended UA, he was a student of another _academy._

_A ninja academy._

_Reincarnation._

Or _remembering a life he lived in the past, _one way or another.

That was ridiculous. And, if Torino lived in the era where Quirks weren't common, he may think Santa lost his mind (that said something, from a man above fifty). Except, they _did_ live in an era where Quirks are common. Where you can teleport to places kilometers away within a blink of an eye. Or mingling with half-human, half-animal like it was natural. Or even animals with intelligence itself. Be it reincarnation or having memories from the past life—or someone had altered the mind of Midoriya Izuku and planted fake images—it was clear that _those horrid things he painstakingly experienced _had built Greeny's cold-blooded character to this day.

(War, sacrifices. Loyalty and betrayal. Izuku's memories were filled to the brim with it that nobody blamed him when Santa puked the moment he ejected himself from the not-so-much-of-a-kid's messed up mind)

_They were building a child army, _was Naomasa's conclusion then. He gritted his teeth and fist clenched while he lamented over the cruelty of the old world, for teaching children how to 'dispose' of the enemy and sowing suspicion from a tender age. How could such an establishment be allowed to be built?

Naomasa. You're so naïve. And so, _so _innocent.

"_Aren't we calling pot kettle black," _Torino scoffed. The dads (Shota grumbled and Naomasa flustered when he called them this in near future) turned to look at him, question clears at each orbs of different colors. Torino was glad to clarify their confusion and said, _"What do you think we're doing, directing those kids to be a 'Hero'? _Doing this _is good, and _doing that _is bad. These bunch of people are heroes, and those bunch of people are villains. Didn't we just basically teach them how to 'dispose' of the enemy and sowing suspicion from a tender age as well?"_

Yes. He ignored the solemn look everyone got as he stared at a paused video of Izuku _cutting of All for One's neck. _Hero or Ninja, the base foundations are all the same.

They were trying to protect their hometown, a place where their most precious people were born.

If by killing them was an efficient way to do exactly that—that being a killer was a way for them to be a protector—then _becoming a killer it is._

Anyway! They couldn't let anybody see this recording, Nezu concluded; the rest of them instantly nodded in agreement. This kind of 'shows', even though Izuku vanquished the greatest villain of all time and nobody would ever miss him, the inhumanity shown within was too much to handle. They won't sweep it under the rug, sure (they won't let the 'Endeavor fiasco' happen all over again). Izuku will face his own punishment when his treatment is over. But for now, they should focus on cleaning up the remainder of the war and—

"_Bad news!"_ Kenji's lackey slammed the door open and hollered with all of his might. Panting, groaning, his complexion was as white as paint as he stared at the occupant inside, quivering mouth opened, _"the video. The video was—"_

_._

_._

"_The video got leaked!"_


	52. Chapter 52

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by ****Eternal King.**Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

"_Oh! Nice upload speed. This wristwatch Midoriya's father gave is a Godsend. Hello Sansa-san~"_

_SLAM_

"_Why would you do that?!"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Don't play dumb! You just said so yourself. _You _were the one who leaked **those videos** out there! Not just nationally, but internationally as well! What are you doing, Touya-kun? Are you trying to betray Midoriya-san? And after he saved _your family_ too?!"_

"_Ei, don't blame me. I'm__j just following Mido-kun's order."_

"…_what?"_

"_Yeah. He told me himself. 'Share those videos when I am dead or captured by the authorities', were his exact words."_

_Silence._

"…_but why? Why would he—"_

_"To show the world that the greatest villain of all time is dead for good. And—"_

_Smirked._

_._

_._

_**To destroy the current Hero-Villain era to smithereens.**_

* * *

The media was in a frenzy. And Taneo, a journalist from Juzo news, couldn't blame them for that at all.

It was an appropriate reaction, when the videos of someone—_All for One. _The evilest nemesis of All Might's enemy—being tortured were suddenly appeared on all of the television channels; hacked and was forcefully aired by an unknown sender. Those foreign countries treat it as a tasteless joke at first. Or a movie in the making and they were using the known villain as the bad guy in the film. Yet when they tried to affirm this inquiry with Japan, they were met with a flat, almost vicious, rejection.

Of course, when that happened, they became suspicious; Japan may not speak, though they _literally _shout 'look at this! Look at our deepest secret!' the moment they decided to keep their mouth shut. In regard to their blatant cover-up, the outside countries decided to dig into this 'Midoriya Izuku's' character then. And what little they found on the internet was enough for them to create a clear picture.

_The heroes of Japan abandoned Izuku's scream of help, causing his friends to be killed by the hand of an evil villain (identity unknown)._

The record of a large-scale attack may not be there, but the anguish plastered on the kid's face was sincere enough, the thought of 'this child is lying. He was just trying to gain our attention' never crossed their mind.

Now that they knew the reason why _this torturer _was so cruel toward a living human being, their disgust and outrage toward him were now shifted to the Heroes of the land of Sakura. Taneo knew because, as he stood in a conference room with a bunch of other reporters, he heard their protest loud and clear, even if they weren't present. Japan's media was asking the same thing. 'Is that video real?', 'Is All for One dead?', 'Where's Midoriya Izuku now?', 'We knew he fought Shigaraki Tomura, did he escape again?', 'Are you trying to hide this incident just like how you hide Endeavour's family abuse?'

'Or did you 'get rid' of him instead, so you don't have to explain this…atrocity to us?

"_This wouldn't have happened if you heroes helped him when he begged you to," _Taneo remembered one particular question. It came from an unsuspecting reporter, clad in a green overcoat, and a beard that will make any man jealous. He was wearing thick-rimmed glasses. A camera was hanging over his chest while his hand was holding onto a small notebook filled with notes. The man was staring straight at Kenji—along with the head of Tartarus, he decided to hold this press conference the day after the video spread—vicious glare was evident even when the sunlight reflected on the surface of the glass, causing it to glint; it made him even more menacing, actually, _"in fact, Midoriya Izuku's _brutality_ won't exist if anyone treated him like a decent human being. You won't help him—and in extent, his friends—because he's Quirkless, aren't you? You people always treat them like trash. No, even lower than that."_

"_I won't be surprised when those people, weak Quirks included, will revolt one of these days."_

Tokuda Taneo was an honest working journalist. Since the day his father was saved by the number one hero, he aspired to be a member of a reporter society so he could share the magnificent story to the world as a whole. Except then, he sometimes forgets. Behind the flowery bragging or incredible shows of skill, laid a story untold. That said story shaped the person into who they were today; whether they'll turn out good or bad. He wanted to believe in the good of people, _he really did! _But at this moment, when the media voiced their fiery complaint towards the police force, who got flustered after the accusation of one man, Taneo knew. Deep within his heart—

He didn't believe in heroes anymore.

_Such a pity. _Especially knowing he's All Might's fanboys, a devout follower of a man who exuded kindness and justice for people to lean on to.

(_Was All Might one of the heroes who ignored Izuku's plea? And Taneo's father was lucky, because he was trapped in a famous building that will surely land itself on the front page of a magazine? Was All Might one of the heroes who was in it for fame and riches?)_

Maybe Taneo should change the verb into '_he was_' instead of _'he is' _from today onward.

* * *

**(A/N): **Tokuda Taneo is a canon BnHA character, but for anime only `3`

Poor All Might, got the brunt of other people's stupidity. It was even more ironic because those people doesn't even exist in BnHA universe :'D

.

**[DELETED SCENE]**

?: *Threw the black glasses away then ripped the latex mask off of his face. Under the disguise od a bearded man, was Okuta Kagero. Or known as Giran, the neutral broker* "To think that kid managed to gain my sympathy like this. Was it because his father gave me a lot of money or because his past reminded me of my own?"

Kagero: *Those days when he was mocked by his peer from having a seemingly useless yet evil-kind-of-Quirk flashed inside his mind. He scratched the back of his head* "Screw it. This incident left a bad taste in my mouth, imma drink a lot of sake after this."

Kagero: "…still. Show me the new world you've envisioned, Midoriya Izuku. Because even I started to get tired of the constant brawl between those pretentious pricks"


	53. Chapter 53

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by Eternal King**. Thank you so much~

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

_"**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year…_

_._

_._

* * *

Since the day he got his quirk, Hisashi knew that he's not a good person.

He isn't a Villain, nor he intended to be one. But after that fourth birthday of his that was full of confetti and cheers, he always had this need. To watch over a crackling fire. See it burn brightly in the middle of a sunny day or a chilly wind of a dreary night. Keep it alive, make it stronger_. Don't let anybody extinguished it and claim the fire as your own property._

It must be a side-effect of his Quirk; in which he could breathe fire from a mere puff of air. A very annoying, very worrying side effect because then, small Hisashi will find any random excuses just so he can fire-gaze a little while longer. His parents were afraid (for him or _of_ him, he wasn't sure). They were scared that their precious child will take a turn for the worse and left them to rot. Hisashi realized this as well—he's a smart kid. He recognized the possible jeopardy he posed from the very beginning—so he brought a lighter along with him whenever possible, even though he didn't smoke. When the school prohibited him, he opened a video of a blazing flame on his phone as a (poor) compensation.

As long as he won't hurt others. _As long as he won't succumb to the devil's whisper. _

It was a hard thing to resist, however. When he grew older and wiser, that voice didn't disappear. In fact, it became stronger. It caused him to be temperamental, easily angered. He fought with his parents a lot and one time, he even burned half of the kitchen in a pit of rage. Then when he thought he'll fall to the dark abyss anyway, after enduring it for twenty-five years, Hisashi met Inko.

She's precious, that was the only word he could describe for this literal angel. Her smile was revitalizing, her eyes glittered like jewels, and her skin was as white as a beautiful pearl. They met each other when one of his colleagues was accused of household abuse, saying that he is such a foul man and had been forcing his disgusting view on the beautiful, shy wife (in truth, it was the other way around. No wonder he was so meek these past few months. And after a grand wedding that was full of hopefulness for the bright future too). He saw her, standing on a defense bench and mercilessly strike the prosecutor's claim down.

Majestic_. Mesmerizing. _Hisashi knew he was hooked almost immediately.

That colleague of his teased him a ton after knowing that. What a cliche personification of 'falling in love at first sight'. But Hisashi ignored him. He didn't care if he sounded like those cheesy males from a cheesy romance story. He knew that that green-haired woman was the only one for him.

Because when he landed his orb on that gorgeous existence God had graciously made, the voice inside his head was silent. No whisper, no persuasion. The very presence of Inko had driven his impulse away somehow and gave him a peace he never experienced in this arduous life_._

He felt bad if he married this woman based on his own needs, though. So, before he could deepen their relationship any further, he told her. That he is far from kind. That he always yearned to burn everything; or at least, see things alight on fire. That he is not an excellent being and if she wanted to find a better partner than him, Hisashi will leave her side at any moment notice. No compensation attach.

Inko cupped his face at that time, lips quirked and cheek flushed, while she said_, __"The current you is enough."_

For years to come, Hisashi felt like the happiest man on the earth. He was blessed with a smart, lovely wife. His job was going well. The malicious hiss hissing in his head was nowhere to be heard (Inko suggested to go see the psychologist anyway, as it appeared he has (had) an Auditory Visual Hallucination; often happen when an internal mental event is misattributed to an external or non-self source). He knew what it felt like to be a normal person and wished that this happiness will never fade out.

…but he should've known that he'll jinx himself.

As this is a cruel, _cruel _world. Accompanied by a cruel, _cruel _fate_._

When he saw Izuku's condition—his depression and his Quirklessness (and now the blood that had stained his hands after the death of those atrocious villains)—Hisashi knew. _Too late, too slow._

That he had accidentally bestowed his innocent child with a curse that was previously put upon him.

(No wonder The Voice had been so silent since the day he met Inko. Because it finally found a new body to live in. A new soul to torture.)

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so, __so __sorry—_

_"Hey, dad," _Izuku hummed, green orbs flitted to the darkened figure sitting at his left bedside, illuminated by a low shine of a laptop_, __"you shouldn't blame yourself for something you never did. Everything that happened—"_

(He pretended not to see when Hisashi's handsome complexion was stained with tears and snot.)

_"—is because I am broken way before I was even born."_

Midoriya Hisashi acknowledged that he was not a good person. The noise inside his mind had been urging him to wreak havoc throughout the world just to see his beloved fire live eternally. Then he met Inko, a beautiful woman enveloped by a beautiful heart. On that fateful day that was filled with gladness, he promised to be the better version of himself; as a man, as a husband, and as a _father__._

_So, no matter how hard you try not to involve us in your one-man crusade and you weren't ready to receive any help whatsoever—_

_._

**File: Hero Associate's 'True Face' (compiled by Takami Keigo)**

**File: Corrupt Heroes and Innocent Villains (compiled by Midoriya Hisashi)**

_._

_Then let us just be broken together._

* * *

**(A/N): **Why the freak am I tearing up? :'D

By the way, will we ever see Hisashi? Someone said that Hori said he will reveal him at the end of the story and I thiiiiinnnkkk we're almost at the end of the story (for BnHA manga itself) but there's no sign of him appearing soon.

And who's the traitor, now that I think about it? I know Hawk is the double agent, but Mic said that there might be a traitor IN UA because of how the fact that they knew the schedule of 1-A class, even after they changed their destination. Not OUTSIDE of UA. Will Hori ever explain that, or he did already and I'm just a dumb dumb? :/

Anyway, I like to think Hisashi is a calm, not-emotional man. So, when he finally cry, it was a sign that the situation is so out of hand, he doesn't know if his help will ever be enough.


	54. Chapter 54

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by ****Eternal King**. Thank you so much~

.

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to_ _ mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him. _

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_ _And then this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year_…

_._

_._

* * *

"_Whether we can believe this source or not, it is clear that the Hero Association had betray the trust of the society as a whole. Not to mention, how they let these kind of people to roam about the road while brandishing their twisted sense of justice in the name of gaining more fame and riches. Do you think this is the work of that kid, Midoriya Izuku, as a revenge to those who abandoned his late friends? We will speculate about this possibility after the next announcement. In regard to the previous video of All for One—"_

BIP.

Chiyo turned off the television as her downcast eyes looked over the said green-haired teen, lying down on a not-so-comfy hospital bed while staring straight at Yamanaka Santa, who was sitting at the leg of its framework.

It is still weird, to know that this kid is a reincarnation of someone older. Or he remembered the memories of his past life, still not sure which. Every single one of the UA's staff knew about this. Along with every single member of 1-A class. And every single one of them could finally understand why Izuku was so paranoid. So fierce. _So_ _ depressed. _ The heroes of this world may not have killed his previous comrades directly, nor they abandoned the exclamation of a pitiful _warrior_ . Yet he experienced the betrayal, the stab on the back on his lonesome. He cares for his friends—in his past life and current life—_too_ _ much_ , he destroys any possible heartache that will chip their innocent heart along the way.

That means, he will kill. Maim. _Torture._ For he won't let them face the animosity offered by reality. For he won't let any one of them to disappear in a hand of a villain just like how his previous friends unfortunately did.

Izuku is such a kind, _kind_ child, Chiyo curses whoever it was that forced this kid to choose the dark, hard way.

(She lamented over the fact of how pitiful it was, for him to be born in an era full of murderer. If only he really did forget the memories of the past, he could live this second life with a clean slate. At least, becoming a child-soldier in a Hero organization is a lot better than a child-soldier in a midst of a ruthless Ninjas)

Back to the current situation, Santa—a spitting image of Izuku's late comrade, apparently—had asked for permission to see Izuku's condition, for some reason. He said he wanted to talk about something. It wasn't that secretive, that no one should not eavesdrop on their conversation. But still an important topic anyway that he needed to relay this message as soon as possible. As Chiyo is a nurse through and through and she doesn't want to see her patient's mental health deteriorate even more (especially to a kid with acute depression and PTSD), she volunteered to be the witness. Now, both of them were locked in an uncomfortable silence, seemingly not caring over the news of an upcoming disturbance (a corrupted pillar along with a corrupted patriot? This is going to be another disaster coming and everyone knew this unease will last for a long, _long_ time). Santa scratched his arms, interlocked each of his fingers with each other, stilted orbs were wandering over everywhere except for the Greeny himself. Before he could no longer stand this awkwardness anymore as he let out a sigh, head bowed, and a whisper came out of his parted lips.

"_I_…_have researched my predecessor." _

Chiyo's eyebrows rose, while Izuku's shoulders tense.

Santa explained that he visited his grandma, one that had survived over the age of one-hundred. She lived in an era where Quirks weren't a norm and, if the Yamanaka family really was a distinguished family—where it branched till the age of an olden time—he wanted to seek for the truth. About their family tree. About their history. _About himself._ Whether they came from a group of professional mercenary or not. But no matter how throughout he delved into her mind, or how diligent he was in reading the genealogy of their former pioneers till 100 or more years ago, he couldn't find it.

The Yamanaka Family in this world was not the same as the Yamanaka Family in Izuku's memories.

"_I am not someone from your previous life, no matter how alike I look."_ He didn't reincarnate, just DNA doing their own thing. Or fate being a little bitch and trying to screw the former (not really) assassin's mind. Santa put his callous palm over Izuku's only hand, gaze determined as it was resolute while the kids stare was too blank, _too_ _ shallow—_ , _"Please,_ _ do not to cling onto the projected images because, rather than healing the sorrow that festered like a bleeding wound, it'll only spread the rot even further. Didn't your friend—" _

_Didn't you promise to your friend that you're going to be happy? _

.

.

("Recovery Girl-san. I'm…I'm worried.")

("…")

("Did you see his smile? It was so…brittle and sad. He said that he will try to live in the present as comfortable as possible now but—")

("But I think I just killed whatever hope that was left within him. Figuratively _shattered_ it to pieces")

("…")

("Should I…not tell him about this, after all?")

("What's done is done. And he won't progress beyond the stage of Denial if he kept on fooling himself like this.")

("That's—")

("Healing a depressed patient is a hard thing to achieve. The only thing we could do to help is to slowly bring him up from the rabbit hole of a Survivor Guilt, believe in his power that will keep him on living, and wait.")

_(We wait. _ For him to ask for a salvation and a push to the brighter future)

.

.

_Yet Shugenji Chiyo wished she could take her own word back right this instant. When tomorrow morning, as she entered Izuku's room to check on his condition per the usual treatment, she saw him leaned on the metallic bed frame. _

_With a half-eaten pill splayed haphazardly on a thin blanket of a hospital equipment. _

* * *

**(A/N): **Okay. Next chap is going to be the last chap :D


	55. Chapter 55

**DEER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre(s): **Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**.

**Beta'd by Eternal King**. Thank you so much~

.

.

**Summary: **_Shota thought discovering their 'Nightwalker' to be a kid was bad enough. Not to mention how the said kid is literally Quirkless, meaning the law cannot touch him._

"_**I don't wanna be a Hero. It's too troublesome"**_

_And then__ this?_

_Maybe it's not too late to ask Nezu for a raise this year_…

_._

_._

* * *

_Shikamaru felt weightless, flying or swimming through the darkness of this _strange _place. Time seemed to stop, everything went to a halt. He was content on submerging himself within the companion of the black shadow; things Nara deemed as their trusty comrade, when their ultimate jutsu was controlling the shadow itself. And then a bright light slowly __came__ to life. At first, it was just a dot. Before it expanded, expanded, and _expanded, _until he could not sleep any longer and forced his droopy eyes to open up albeit with intense grumbling from his part. His annoyance petered off to nothingness, however, when a village he knew so well erected in front of his face. With laughing civilians and roof-hopping ninjas enlivening the already lively atmosphere. _

_His sight landed itself onto a particular stall. A delicious aroma wafted from behind the rice-paper flaps and the back of someone-Shikamaru-also-knew-so-well were already sitting at the center of it, a bowl of steaming, hot ramen was cradled in between his fingers. The man turned around, a boyish (familiar, warm, _**home**_) smile plastered on that sun-kissed skin as his lips parted, showing Shikamaru dull fangs at each corner of his mouth, "Welcome back, Deer." _

_How's your journey?_

* * *

Since then, the world has changed.

It was gradual. It took years. And definitely a while. But the world changed.

_(For the better or not, _nobody knows. There's a reason why 'Ignorance is a bliss, it is folly to be wise' was a famous idiom, after all_)_

At first, it was just silent unease. A whisper here and a jeer there. The Hero Associations, along with the corrupted Heroes itself, tried to justify their (wrong)doings, saying that those articles and videos are fakes and, whoever uploaded it, had attempted to tarnish their good reputation. Nobody took it for granted this time, however. It wasn't explicit, and the uploader didn't tell anyone their identity, but consensus had said that it must be another one of Midoriya Izuku's revenge. He wasn't satisfied after crushing their rose-tinted glasses, nor for the death of All for One. No. He wanted to bring those pretentious jerks down. To the ground and to hell, so they could meet his late friends who they cruelly ostracized and beg for their forgiveness.

Then when the news of Izuku's death (but not the reason why he left this world almost silently) came forward, the fuse within them lit up. The patience had been severed.

The uprising of the Quirkless and weak/villainous Quirks had befallen over the entirety of Japan.

Maybe, even the whole world.

"_You people realized he's right and that's why you got rid of him!" _one of the protestors exclaimed.

"_Is this how you guys retain your position? By killing anyone that opposed you?!" _a father in a suit raised his knuckle to the sky.

"_My girl is bullied just because she doesn't have any powerful Quirk!" _a mother in thirty let out a tear.

"_I never have any job because you discriminate against us, the Quirkless!"_ a homeless man roared in anger.

"_So do I, the so-called villain in the making!" _and a dragon looking teenager snarled viciously.

"_Let us continue Midoriya Izuku's revolution!"_

"_Hail to our savior!"_

"_Hail to our defender!"_

For months to come, no places were a safe place to inhabit. Those people without powers finally had enough courage to topple the hierarchy. Soiled heroes and mere bullies were the targets of their ire, before a couple among them decided that the innocents were as much to blame as they didn't intervene whenever arrogant bastards put them down like a dirty doormat that needed to be trashed. Or they just want to see the world burn. Whichever it was, collateral damages follow their every step, countless victims—fortunately, not beaten to death. Just _almost—_dropped on a daily basis. The other half of the spectrum then started to fuel the fire with their version of counterattack as well. Saying that, if this war of atrocities goes any longer, they should purge all the weak and let the strong live.

(Izuku had shown that the Quirkless can do horrible things with enough encouragement. _The dismembering of All for One vulnerable body was enough to give them nightmares for the rest of their life. _They didn't want to be the next one. They didn't want to be tortured to death just because some Quirkless, Weak, or Villainous looking guy couldn't accept their own disability)

It was chaos, it was a disaster. It felt like the end of the world, even more so than Tomura's merciless disintegration, when 'Quirkless Revolution', 'Villainous Quirk Doesn't Mean We're a Villain', 'Kill the Weak', 'Burn the Anomaly' slogan plastered all over the street and walls. Nothing seems to be right and—

And it was working.

Hero is a taboo word from that day onward. Whenever those who wore elaborate costumes proclaimed as one and were there to calm the outrage, it only ignited their hatred instead. Using the same, repetitive reason, they pushed the Heroes away. _You gave those pitiful humans a bullet to oppose us, _Powerful and Useful Quirked people hissed. _You left a crying child in a ditch and most likely will do the same to us, _Weak, Useless, Quirkless people growled in betrayal.

_Everything won't happen if you guys just helped Izuku's friends and become the pure Hero's you're supposed to be._

"_Now, my only son is gone. All because of a defect in DNA," _Hisashi spoke to the masses in tandem. He hacked every channel on television and gave a piece of his mind. Inko stood beside him, face decorated by vague, tear tracks, _"Is this how a Pro-Hero works? Choosing who's to save and who's to ignore? If they couldn't get past over their humongous ego—"_

"_Then I think we don't need a hero in the first place at all."_

_._

_._

"And a decade has passed since then. No Heroes nor Villains were seen roaming around the place anymore. Everything came back full circle. The war between Quirk and Quirkless sufficiently died. Our way of living is back to the era before Quirk and to those who could not find a job fast enough had to join the police force because now, they were the only one who was allowed to take care of the criminal activity instead of those 'wannabe's'."

"But I won't say thank you."

Tears pooled from beneath his eyelids, red orbs quivering. Sharp eyes that were usually shone with determination now were filled with anger, despair, and _guilt _instead as Katsuki—jaw sharper, beard unevenly shaved, and much taller than his previous teenage self—stared at a grey tombstone. The name of his best friend was written on it, a beautiful craftsmanship. Yet it only clenched his heart even more, pretty flowers were crushed between his callous, rough palm, "I won't say thank you. Not now. Not ever."

"_Because I hate you."_

"You're so, _so _selfish, Izu," Katsuki's head bowed, the salty liquid he tried so hard to hold back fell to the ground. The sky slowly turned dark, grey clouds hung upon his being. One drop, two drops. A drizzle until it turned into heavy rain and his tears were now camouflaged by the waterfall of nature. He didn't care, though. He didn't care when his teeth clacked noisily the moment he was drenched from head to toe. He didn't care when his black suit was caked by the mud or when it clung onto his entire figure. He was too busy crying and cursing over the fact that—, "How could we be happy? How could we move on with a smile on our faces? Living in the new world you so painstakingly created—"

"When you're not even here to enjoy it with your family? Your classmate?"

_(With me?)_

_The rain lasted until tomorrow morning._

_As if the universe itself was weeping alongside him._

* * *

**(A/N): **Fun Fact. I was actually torn between keeping Izuku alive (that's the reason why I wrote it as 'half-eaten' pill) or letting him die. But then **Fuuring **left such an incredible review in the previous chapter and I was like, _you know what? _I love angst. I love bittersweet. _I love the bad ending. _So, let just kill him off, join me on this train full of angst! :D

(Please, don't bully Fuuring)

Anyway, thank you for following this journey till the end! Maybe one day, we will meet in this fandom once again. I mean...I wrote a bunch of fics for this fandom already, so...

Idk why but BnHA has such a perfect theme to crossover with _any _fandom whatsoever. Just like Naruto and Fullmetal. Still waiting for the update of that Fullmetal x Eyeshield crossover, btw TwT

Bye, guys. Hope to see you soon~

.

**EPILOGUE**

"**What a slow day," Denki huffed, sight was focused onto the night sky peppered by the blinking stars.**

**Being a therapist is **_**really **_**a no go for him. He was way too forward, no tact nor filter whatsoever whenever his mouth uttered a sentence. But he promised to himself before **_**(to someone everyone cherished)**_**. That, even if he couldn't heal them completely, the least he could do is to be there and listen. To whatever problem that disturbs them so. To mend their hurt even if it is only temporary. So at least, he won't regret it. Won't lament, that he wasn't there when **_**they **_**needed a friend the most.**

**(When **_**he **_**needed them the most. Enough, that **_**he**_** didn't think twice to take his own life. To see his friends **_**once again**_**)**

**Denki was on the way home, tired after a day in a daycare—Momo had asked his help to accompany her, knowing he didn't have any client today (unlike Hitoshi, who was busy being a high school teacher) and his experience in handling a rowdy patient may help her in handling a rowdy student as well—when a raspy sob entered his hearing. In an alleyway on his right side, there was a teenager. Maybe around thirteen years old. He was thin, black hair was messier than a bush, and the black gakuran he wore was covered with dirt and…**_**blood?**_

**The kid must've sensed his gaze when he suddenly whipped his head towards Denki, dark green it-almost-black orbs were staring at his yellows.**

**(It reminded him of the same teenager with the same eye color)**

"**What's wrong?" Denki crouched, adam apple bobbing in nervousness the moment he managed to look over the child with a little bit more clarity. That blank, dead stare. That suspiciousness, and that tense shoulders. **_**Ah, he reminded me so much of an acquaintance I couldn't save—, **_**"are you lost? Did someone hurt you?"**

**The teen shook his head.**

"**Then…Did someone hurt your family? Your friend?"**

**A slow nod this time. Cracked lips split up, a raspy voice echoed throughout the silent road, "Are you…a Hero?"**

**Denki's breath hitched.**

**(Good Lord, what is this? A second chance for him to repent?)**

"**Did you read a history book or something? You know we don't have a Hero anymore," the twenty year old man smiled. Brittle and melancholic yet he plowed through, "however, I'll gladly become one for you, if you want me too. My name's Kaminari Denki. And I'll help you capture the 'villain' who did this to you."**

_**Even if I have to sacrifice myself for it.**_

_**(Just like how you sacrificed yourself for the greater good. Right, Midoriya Izuku?)**_

_**(…no)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Nara Shikamaru?)**_

_**.**_

**(A/N):** Here's the list of an alternative job for class 1-A

Yuga and Mina are models. Tsuyu is a professional lifeguard. Tenya is an accountant for his brother's Hero Agencies, in which it has changed into General Consulting Service. Ochako helps her family, as per her original intention. Mashirao is a professional judo athlete. Eijiro became a radio host, alongside Mic. Koji opened up an animal cafe. Rikido opened up a cake shop. Mezo is a professional wrestler. Kyouka is a musician. Hanta is a stuntman. Fumikage is a magician. Shoto opened up an ice cream parlor (Dabi will join him after he's done with his jail time). Tooru joined the police force. And Katsuki is a lawyer, following Inko because he wants to save unfortunate children (he didn't want to see someone like Izuku anymore).

...I may have wrote that myself, but Lawyer!Katsuki sounds so weird lol! Because of that, I drew a fanart! Here's the link: novirp13 dot tumblr dot com/post/ 633353479757463552/ at-the-end-of-my-fanfiction-katsuki-become-a


End file.
